Quand l'amour s'en mêle!
by sakura007
Summary: C'est une histoire principalement axée sur la romance mais avec quelques passages d'actions! Il y aura donc plusieurs couples que vous découvrirez en venant voir! Bonne lecture!
1. Default Chapter

Tout d'abord, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Sauf Naya!  
Il s'agit d'une histoire de romance!  
C'est une fic hétéro! couple (...vous verrez bien!)  
J'ai décidé que les jeunes ninjas auraient de quinze à seize ans ! Car c'est plus pratique pour une histoire de romance !  
  
**Prologue:**  
  
L'histoire se déroule alors qu'aucun des chuunins n'a été reçu à l'examen de moyenne classe. Une jeune fille du nom de Naya Elemya était arrivée à Konoha no kuni et en raison de son extrême force, l'hokage l'avait rajoutée à la team 7 qui contenait maintenant quatre membres! Ce ne fut pas le seul changement: à cause de certains problèmes dans le village caché du sable, Gaara, Temari et Kankuro étaient devenus des ninjas de konoha et avaient été éparpillés dans les équipes de Gai, Asuma et Kurenai. Ce changement avait valu à Konoha quatre équipes de quatre ninjas.  
  
**Chapitre 1 : Présentation des ninjas !**  
  
**Equipe de Kakashi sensei :**  
  
Naya Elemya est une jeune fille de 15 ans, particulièrement belle, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux châtains clairs. Elle vient du clan qui fut autrefois le plus puissant de Konoha et qui fut décimé il y a 5 ans par Orochimaru. Alors qu'elle n'avait encore que 10 ans, elle était déjà la plus puissante du clan et possédait de nombreux pouvoirs héréditaires comme celui de maîtriser les éléments, propre à son clan. Seule rescapée du clan, elle crie désormais vengeance et ne désire qu'une seule chose : tuer Orochimaru. De nature plutôt froide, elle changea progressivement au contact de ses amis, en particulier de celle qui devint sa meilleure amie, Sakura.  
  
Sakura Haruno est elle aussi une jeune fille de quinze ans. Malgré ce que certains peuvent penser, c'est une fille très jolie avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux roses. Elle possède une intelligence hors norme et maitrise excellemment bien son chakra qu'elle arriva à augmenter avec l'aide de Naya. Après un entrainement acharné avec celle-ci, elle maitrisait maintenant de nombreux jutsus très puissants et sa force physique était devenue non négligeable. N'ayant depuis son entrainement eue aucune mission de rang supérieur à C, elle n'avait pu montrer sa force aux garçons et à son sensei. Sakura est folle amoureuse de Sasuke mais après les conseils de Naya, elle arrêta de lui sauter systematiquement au cou et de jouer son hystérique auprès de lui. Elle avait adopté avec lui , un comportement tout à fait normal. Ce changement surpris beaucoup le jeune garçon, mais il lui permit de mieux connaître la jeune fille.  
  
Sasuke Uchiwa est un jeune garçon de quinze ans. Son clan fut comme celui de Naya, décimé et il en est, lui aussi le seul rescapé. Cependant, sa colère et sa haine sont tournés vers un autre homme : son frère, Itachi Uchiwa. Sasuke est un jeune homme ténébreux et beau gosse que toutes les filles admirent, cependant il possède un caractère plutôt froid, venant sans doute du traumatisme de n'avoir pu sauver sa famille. Il possède un pouvoir héréditaire venant de son clan, le sharingan. Ce pouvoir lui permet de copier les techniques de ses adversaires (sauf les techniques héréditaires) et de les reproduire.  
  
Naruto Uzumaki est aussi un jeune homme de quinze ans. Il y a quinze ans, un démon renard à neuf queues apparut et sema la terreur dans Konoha. Le troisième hokage utilisa un jutsu et enferma l'esprit de Kyubi dans le corps d'un nouveau-né, Naruto, avant de mourir. Depuis ce jour, les gens de Konoha éprouvent une certaine haine pour Naruto et celui-ci est rejeté. Naruto est un jeune homme blond orphelin aux yeux bleus, de nature joyeuse malgré sa solitude. Son loisir est de manger des ramens et son rêve est de devenir Hokage.  
  
**Equipe de Gai sensei :**  
  
Gaara est un garçon de quinze ans. Il vient du village du désert et parvient à manipuler le sable. Un démon est enfermé dans son corps. Autrefois, il ne pensait qu'à tuer afin de prouver qu'il existait mais maintenant il a juré de ne plus tuer et de racheter ses erreurs. C'est un garçons aux cheveux roux portant un signe sur le front.  
  
Neji Hyuga est un jeune homme de seize ans. Appartenant à la branche secondaire des Hyuga, il éprouva une haine contre la branche principale qu'il considérait comme responsable de la mort de sont père. Après une entrevue avec le chef de la famille Hyuga, le père d'Hinata, il perdit sa haine et décida d'être libre malgré le signe sur son front qui, par un seul signe des Hyuga de la branche principale, pourrait le faire mourir. C'est un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et noirs. Il possède le byakugan, œil blanc, pouvoir héréditaire de son clan qui lui permet de voir loin devant lui et de tous les côtés ainsi qu'à l'interieur du corps humain, ce qui lui permet de voir le chakra et de l'arrêter.  
  
Rock Lee a lui aussi seize ans. Ne possédant pas de pouvoirs héréditaires et ne pouvant effectuer que du taijutsu, il s'exerçe sans relâche afin d'arriver au niveau de Neji pour le battre. Lee est un jeune homme à la coupe au bol, il possède des cils d'une longueur qui repousse la plupart des filles mais c'est aussi un jeune homme très gentil qui risque sa vie pour aider les autres.  
  
Tenten est une jeune fille de seize ans aux cheveux noirs noués en deux macarons. Elle ne possède pas de pouvoirs héréditaires mais est très habile avec le lancer d'armes. Elle ne rate jamais sa cible.  
  
**Equipe d'Asuma sensei :**  
  
Choji est un jeune garçon de quinze ans, plutôt enrobé et ne pensant qu'à manger. Il mange en permanence et son meilleur ami est Shikamaru. Son pouvoir héréditaire lui permet de décupler sa masse, il devient ainsi très gros, comme une boule gigantesque.  
  
Shikamaru Nara est un jeune homme de quinze ans. D'un naturel ennuyé, il ne fait pas d'efforts et tout ce qui est compliqué l'ennuie. Il a les cheveux noirs noués en une petite queue de chaval. Son pouvoir héréditaire est la manipulation des ombres, ce qui lui permet de bloquer une personne et de lui faire copier tous ses gestes grâce aux ombres.  
  
Temari est une jeune fille de quinze ans et comme Gaara, elle vient du village du désert. Elle a les cheveux blonds qui sont attachés en deux queues de cheval. Elle possède un éventail qui lui permet d'utiliser le vent.  
  
Ino Yamanaka a elle aussi quinze ans, elle a les cheveux blonds formant une queue de cheval et un mèche encadre son visage. Elle est la meilleure amie de Sakura avec Naya mais toutes les deux sont en rivalité pour Sasuke dont elle est aussi amoureuse. La nouvelle attitude de Sakura envers Sasuke réjouit fort Ino qui croit maintenant que son amie a laissé tomber pour Sasuke. Son pouvoir héréditaire est la possession du corps, elle peut prendre possession du corps d'un personne. Cependant, il faut que le corps de la cible soit sans mouvement car si elle rate sa cible, elle restera inconsciente quelques temps. L'autre faiblesse de sa technique réside dans le fait que si le corps possédé est blessé, son corps originel aura les mêmes blessures.  
  
**Equipe de Kurenai sensei:**  
  
Hinata Hyuga est une jeune fille de quinze ans, elle est la cousine de Neji et possède le même type de pouvoir que lui mais bien elle est bien moins puissante. Elle a les cheveux courts et les yeux blancs. C'est une jeune fille très peureuse et peu sûre d'elle mais elle décida il y a peu de reprendre sa vie en main et de changer. Elle est amoureuse de Naruto et l'observe en cachette.  
  
Kankuro a quinze ans et vient du même village que Temari et Gaara. Il porte des marques violettes sur le visage. Il utile un pantin comme arme qu'il manipule avec son chakra.  
  
Kiba a lui aussi quinze ans, il vient du clan des maîtres chiens, ce qui lui permet de fusionner avec son chien, Akamaru pour effectuer de terribles attaques. Il peut aussi se métamorphoser en homme chien ce qui décuple ses sens.  
  
Shino a quinze ans et vient du clan Aburame, ce clan permet à Shino de maîtriser les insectes. Les insectes vivent à l'intérieur de son corps et se nourrissent de son chakra en échange de leur aide au combat. Il porte un long manteau et toujours des lunettes noires. Il n'est pas très bavard et plutôt froid.

* * *

Voila! C'était juste la présentation!

J'attends vos reviews! Merci d'avance!


	2. Chapitre 2: Rendezvous pas galant!

Shikamaru n'est pas passé juunin !

Les pensées des personnages seront en italique.

**Chapitre 2 : Rendez-vous (pas galant) !**

**Equipe de Kakashi sensei :**

Salut les jeunes ! souria Kakashi en voyant les trois ninjas de son équipe.

Vous êtes en retard ! crièrent Naruto et Sakura à leur sensei tandis que Sasuke et Naya soupiraient ! Quelle excuse avez-vous trouvée aujourd'hui ?

Et bien, en fait, j'étais en chemin et j'ai rencontré Tsunade sama et ..., commença Kakashi.

C'est bon, on s'en fout ! coupa Sasuke qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Quelle mission doit-on faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Naruto las des missions données par son sensei.

Et bien cette fois-ci, ce sera une mission de rang A, ce qui permettra de vous exercer avant votre examen ! répondit Kakashi.

Oui ! s'excitèrent Naruto et Sakura alors que Sasuke se contentait de sourire (Et oui, dans ma fic il sourit, pas tout le temps, même pas très souvent, mais il sourit quand même !) et que Naya regardait toujours son sensei ennuyée.

Quelle est la mission ? questionna Sasuke.

Vous devrez transporter une marchandise jusqu'à Iri no kuni (totalement inventé par moi !) qui se trouve à 300 kilomètres de Konoha !

Ca en fait une marche ! ajouta Naruto.

Quoi qu'il en soit, notre équipe ne sera pas la seule sur le coup ! Nous partirons avec les équipes de Gai, Asuma et Kurenai ! reprit Kakashi.

_**Sakura** : Oh non, Ino sera là alors ! Pour une fois que je pouvais faire un long voyage avec Sasuke, elle sera là ! Bah tans pis, de toute façon, vaut mieux restée naturelle ! C'est pas grave, elle verra comme je suis plus puissante qu'elle maintenant !_

_**Sasuke : **Enfin une mission paraissant intéressante ! Je pourrais peut-être même me mesurer à Neji, Lee ou Gaara ! Mais avec Ino dans les jambes, ça risque de devenir vite barbant. On verra bien._

_**Naruto :** Je vais enfin pouvoir montrer ma force à Sakura ! Et aux autres par la même occasion ! Tu verras Sasuke !_

_**Naya :** C'a m'a tout l'air ennuyeux ce genre de mission ! Quelle galère alors je devrais déjà être juunin d'après tous les senseis ! Mais c'a pourrait devenir intéressant si je le voulais...je crois que finalement je vais bien rigoler._

Rendez-vous cet après-midi, devant les portes de Konoha à 13h, vous avez donc deux heures pour vous préparer et dire au revoir à ceux que vous souhaitez ! A tout à l'heure !

**Equipe de Gai sensei :**

Bon aujourd'hui, pas de missions de rang C ou D mais une mission de rang A, les jeunes ! dit Gai avec un sourire étincelant et un pouce levé.

C'est pas trop tôt ! dit Neji.

Oui c'est vrai ! ajouta Tenten en lançant son kunai en plein milieu d'une cible.

C'est quoi la mission ? demanda Lee à son sensei.

Et bien, vous devrez transporter une marchandise à Iri no kuni, village à 300 kilomètres de Konoha ! reprit Gai.

C'est quoi la difficulté ? demanda Gaara.

Nous devrons éviter de nombreux camps de ninjas mercenaires et éliminer les ninjas engagés par d'autres pays pour récupérer la marchandise ! répondit Gai.

Ca me paraît très intéressant ! se réjouit Neji.

Enfin de l'action ! ajoutèrent Lee et Gaara.

Cependant, nous ne serons pas les seuls sur l'affaire ! Les équipes de Kakashi, Asuma et Kurenai partiront avec nous !

_**Neji : **Moins de boulot durant la mission avec trois équipes de plus, d'autant plus que nous sommes quatre par équipe. Je vais te montrer Naruto, ma nouvelle puissance ! J'aurais même l'occasion de parler avec Naya plus souvent ! Depuis qu'elle est dans l'équipe de Kakashi sensei, je n'ai plus vraiment l'occasion de la voir !_

_**Tenten :** Avec tans d'équipes sur le coup, il va obligatoirement se passer quelque chose ! J'espère seulement que ce sera marrant pour moi ! Depuis que je m'entraîne pour cet examen, je n'ai plus eu une minute pour m'amuser !_

_**Lee :** Je vais tous les épater durant cette mission ! Tu verras Sakura, tu finiras par être amoureuse de moi ! Vivement le début !_

_**Gaara :** Bon j'ai promis de ne plus tuer mes amis mais quand il s'agit d'une mission, il vaut mieux tuer avant d'être tué ! Cependant, je ferais tout mon possible pour éviter de tuer mes ennemis ! En plus je pourrais voir Temari, Kankuro et Naya._

On se retrouve à 13h devant les portes de Konoha ! Profitez bien de vos quatre heures de repos ! ajouta Gai avant de disparaître.

**Equipe d'Asuma :**

Yoh, les jeunes ! dit Asuma en apparaissant devant les ninjas de son équipe.

En regardant autour de lui, il put voir Shikamaru en train de dormir sous un arbre, Choji s'empiffrant de chips et Ino se disputant avec Temari au sujet de Sasuke.

J'ai dit yoh les jeunes ! recommença Asuma habitué à l'attitude des quatre ninjas.

Bonjour Asuma sensei ! répondit Ino en réveillent Shikamaru à coups de pied.

B'jour ! ajoutèrent Choji, Temari et Shikamaru venant de se lever.

J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Vous aller effectuer une mission de rang A consistant à escorter une marchandise jusqu'à Iri no kuni, à 300 kilomètres de Konoha en compagnie des équipes de Kurenai, Gai et Kakashi. Au programme, camps de ninjas rebelles et attaque de ninjas payés par des voisins d'Iri no kuni !

Galère ! soupira Shikamaru.

_**Shikamaru : **Je sens qu'elle va être galère cette mission ! En plus avec Ino qui va pas arrêter de me gonfler avec Sasuke, ça va pas être une partie de plaisir. Relou !_

_**Ino :** Cool, un long voyage avec Sasuke ! Tu vas voir Sakura, tu n'as plus l'air d'être amoureuse de Sasuke et je vais en profiter ! _

_**Choji :** Tant que j'ai assez à manger, je m'en moque de la mission !_

_**Temari :** Chouette je vais retrouver Temari, Gaara et Naya. Par contre, je sens qu'Ino va me gonfler avec son Sasuke, bien que je le trouve très mignon !_

On se voit dans quatre heures, à 13h devant les portes de Konoha ! Soyez à l'heure pas comme Kakashi !

**Equipe de Kurenai :**

Hinata, Kiba, Shino et Kankuro, venez voir, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! annonça Kurenai.

Qu'y a t-il ? demanda Kiba.

Vous allez devoir partir en mission aujourd'hui ! Une mission de type A qui consiste à amener une marchandise à Iri no kuni, à 300 kilomètres d'ici ! Vous devrez affronter de nombreux ninjas mais vous ne serez pas seuls, il y aura avec nous les équipes de Gai, Kakashi et Asuma !

_**Hinata : **Chouette, il y aura Naruto ! Il faudra que j'arrive à lui parler durant le voyage !_

_**Kiba :** Enfin de l'action, je commençai à me rouiller depuis le temps !_

_**Shino :** ..._

_**Kankuro :** Je vais revoir Gaara, Temari et Naya ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Naya, la première fois que je l'ai vu c'est quand elle effectuait une mission de rang A dans notre village alors qu'elle n'avais que 10 ans. Quelle force et quel caractère cette fille ! Espérons qu'elle ne s'énerve pas trop._

_Rendez-vous à 13h devant les portes de Konoha ! A tout de suite !_

**A 13 heures, devant les portes de Konoha :**

On pouvait apercevoir deux groupes, celui des chuunins et celui des senseis !

Que fait Kakashi sensei ? s'impatienta Ino.

Bah, il arrivera sûrement dans quelques heures ! dit simplement Naya.

Quelques...heures ? répéta Kiba.

Kakashi sensei est TOUJOURS en retard ! ajouta Naruto.

Dites Gai sensei, quand arrivera Kakashi sensei ? demanda Tenten.

Il nous a promis d'arriver le moins en retard possible ! répondit Gai.

Donc il arrivera sûrement dans quelques minutes étant donné qu'il a maintenant une demie heure de retard ! ajouta Asuma.

Coucou tout le monde ! dit Kakashi en arrivant dans un nuage de feuilles, le nez toujours dans son livre.

C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclamèrent la plupart des chuunins.

C'est parti ! cria Kurenai.

Et le groupe de 20 ninjas parti en direction d'Iri no kuni.

J'attends vos reviews !

Comment vous avez trouvé ?


	3. Quand on s'arrête dans une auberge

Chapitre 3 : Quand on s'arrête dans une auberge...

Le groupe de vingt ninjas était partit depuis plusieurs heures lorsque la nuit commença à tomber.

Dormirons-nous dehors ? demanda Ino.

Non, une auberge se trouve pas très loin d'ici, nous avons déjà réservés les chambres ! répondit Kurenai.

Vous serez en général quatre par chambre et nous avons déjà fait les répartitions ! ajouta Asuma. Dis leur Kakashi !

Ok ! Chambre 1 : Naya, Sakura, Ino et Temari. Chambre 2 : Sasuke, Naruto, Neji et Lee. Chambre 3 : Hinata, Tenten et Kurenai. Chambre 4 : Shikamaru, Choji, Shino et Asuma. Chambre 5 : Kankuro, Gaara, Kiba, Gai et moi. Détermina Kakashi.

_**Ino :** De toute façon, on s'apprécie tous plus ou moins donc on s'en fout chez les filles mais ça risque de chauffer chez les gars._

_**Sasuke : **Galère !_

_**Neji : **Intéressante comme répartition !_

_**Shino : **..._

On devrait arriver dans quelques minutes normalement ! ajouta Gai.

Je vois un toit entre les arbres ! s'exclama Naruto.

Et bien je crois que nous sommes arrivés ! sourit Kurenai.

Bon que tout le monde entre dans l'auberge mais se taise car je vais parler à l'aubergiste ! dit Kakashi.

Bonjour Kakashi ! salua Zérios l'aubergiste.

Bonjour Zerios ! Les chambres sont prêtes ? demanda Kakashi.

Oui bien sûr !

Et l'autre détail aussi ? ajouta t-il tout bas.

Tout est en place ! approuva Zérios.

Zérios donna les clefs des chambres à Kakashi et tous les ninjas se rendirent dans une salle ressemblant étrangement à une salle d'entraînement.

Dites Kakashi sensei, que fait une salle d'entraînement dans une auberge ? demanda Sakura.

C'est une auberge spécial ninjas ! D'ailleurs l'aubergiste, Zérios est un ninja très doué. Il a à peine 18 ans et il est déjà un des plus puissant anbu. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à lui pour deux trois petites choses !

Quelles choses ? demanda Shikamaru commençant à voir arriver la galère.

Secret ! répondit Kakashi en souriant.

Bon tout le monde dans sa chambre. Les chambres 1, 2 et 3 à gauche et les 4 et 5 à droite. Rendez-vous demain matin ici-même à six heures ! ajouta Kurenai avant de se diriger à gauche vers sa chambre.

Six heures ? s'exclamèrent Naruto et Shikamaru. Relou !

Les ninjas se séparèrent alors que toutes les filles et Sasuke, Naruto, Neji et Lee partirent à gauche tandis que les autres garçons allèrent à droite.

**Chambre 1 :**

Les jeunes filles posèrent leurs maigres bagages dans un coin de la chambre avant de s'affaler chacune sur son lit.

Pourquoi un groupe de garçons se trouve t'il du même côté que le notre ? se demanda Ino à voix haute.

Pour que ce soit plus équilibré, il y a 11 personnes de notre côté et 9 de l'autre ! supposa Sakura.

Oui, c'est normal, ce qui l'est moins, c'est que leur chambre se trouve entre les deux chambres de filles ! ajouta Naya.

Bah, de toute façon, on s'en fiche, on ne reste qu'une nuit ! trancha Temari.

**Chambre 2 :**

Dans la chambre 2, les garçons posèrent eux aussi leurs sac à dos mais contrairement aux filles, ils examinèrent d'abord leur chambre avant de se choisir un lit.

Je veux le lit près du mur ! dit Neji.

Pourquoi ? Pour espionner les filles avec ton byakugan ? demanda Naruto.

Ne prend pas ton cas de pervers pour une généralité ! grogna Neji.

L'échange entre les deux garçons amusa beaucoup Sasuke et Lee.

Salut les gars ! Bien installés ? cria Kiba en entrant dans leur chambre.

... ! les quatre garçons ne dirent rien tant ils étaient surpris de l'arrivée de Kiba.

Vous avez de la chance, vous n'avez pas de sensei avec vous alors qu'on en a deux ! se renfrogna Kiba.

C'est qu'on doit être moins dissipés que vous ! dit Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

Pffffffffff ! Au fait Neji, que font les filles de la chambre 1 ? demanda Kiba avec un sourire malicieux.

Tu crois quand même pas que je vais les espionner ? répondit Neji.

Mais juste pour voir ce qu'elles font ! insista Kiba.

Oui juste pour voir ! ajouta Naruto.

Tsss ! BYAKUGAN !

Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que Neji ne pousse un petit cri en se tenant la tête.

Quoi ? demandèrent Naruto et Kiba en même temps.

J'étais en train de regarder quand j'ai entendu la voix de Naya dans ma tête ! répondit Neji.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? demanda Lee.

Elle disait d'arrêter de les mater ou j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure ! Après elle a lancé un cri perçant et ça à couper mon byakugan ! répondit Neji.

C'est marrant, on l'a pas entendu crier ! dit Naruto.

Vous auriez dû vous en douter, c'est une des particularités de son clan. Toutes les techniques héréditaires auxquelles les membres du clan ont fait face ne fonctionneraient plus sur leurs descendants et ils pourront ainsi les détecter et les déjouer ! reprit Sasuke.

Ca doit être difficile de la battre alors ! ajouta Lee.

Très ! approuvèrent Neji et Sasuke.

Tu as quand même eu le temps de voir quelque chose ? demanda Kiba à tout hasard.

Oui, elles étaient en train de discuter et Sakura se changeait ! répondit Neji légèrement rouge.

Tu as vu Sakura toute nue ? questionna Lee bouillonnant.

Non, l'image de Naya s'est interposée devant elle, j'ai juste vu ses habits à terre ! répondit Neji encore plus rouge.

Bon, et si tu regardais du côté de la chambre 3 cette fois ! reprit Kiba.

Non, Naya m'a prévenu qu'elle avait les sens en alerte et qu'elle détecterait si j'utilisais encore une fois le Byakugan ! Mais heureusement, elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle ne raconterait cette histoire à personne ! ajouta Neji.

Bon bah je vous laisse ! dit Kiba en refermant le porte.

**Chambre 3 :**

Les deux jeunes filles et la sensei installèrent leurs bagages sur le lit vide et s'installèrent sur leur lit respectif.

Nous repartons demain matin à six heures Kurenai sensei ? demanda Hinata en se touchant le bout des doigts.

Non !

Que faisons nous alors ? demanda Tenten.

Vous verrez bien ! Maintenant couchez vous ! Il vaut mieux que vous soyez en forme demain ! répondit Kurenai en souriant.

**Chambre 4 :**

Shikamaru, Choji, Shino et Asuma posèrent leur sac en silence avant que Shikamaru ne s'endorme, que Choji n'entame un nouveau paquet de chips et que Shino s'asseye sur son lit dans un mutisme à faire pâlir les morts.

Vraiment, quelle chambrée ! sourit Asuma avant de s'allonger sur son lit.

**Chambre 5 :**

La chambre 5 se révéla être tout aussi calme que la chambre 4. En particulier car à peine Kiba avait-il jeté ses affaires sur son lit qu'il partit en direction d'autres chambres tandis que Kankuro et Gaara étaient partis s'entraîner un peu avant de se coucher. Kakashi et Gai étaient donc seuls dans la pièce en train de jouer aux cartes.

Le soleil illumina les fenêtres des chambres et réveilla certains ninjas matinaux tels que Sakura, Naya, Ino, Neji, Sasuke et Shino tandis que les autres dormaient encore, sauf les senseis qui avaient disparus des chambres. Il était 5h30 lorsque Naya descendit dans la salle d'entrainement. Elle vit que celle-ci avaient été aménagée de façon à ressembler à une mini cantine avec une gigantesque table en plein milieu de la salle et des buffets plein de nourritures sur les côtés. Elle prit une assiette et commença à la remplir de toats et de fruits puis elle alla s'installer à table.

Bonjour mademoiselle ! dit Zérios à Naya.

Vous êtes Zérios c'est ça ?

Oui et toi jolie jeune fille ?

Naya !

Tu es vraiment très jolie ! Bonne chance ! ajouta t-il avant de la laisser.

Jolie ? Tu parles ! Et puis pourquoi bonne chance ? se demanda t'elle avant que Neji n'entre dans la pièce.

Salut Naya ! Bien dormie ?

Non, j'étais trop occupée à te surveiller pour dormir correctement !

Mais...je...

Je plaisante ! Je sais bien que tu n'aurais pas recommencé ! En plus même en dormant correctement j'aurais pu sentir si tu l'avais utilisé ou pas ! dit-elle en souriant.

Après cette courte discussion, Sakura et Sasuke arrivèrent dans la salle en se demandant combien de temps exactement allait durer la mission.

Salut vous deux ! dirent les nouveaux arrivants.

Salut ! répondirent les deux autres.

Les autres ninjas arrivèrent tour à tour un peu avant l'heure excepté Naruto qui avait dix minutes de retard. Les senseis apparurent lorsque tous les chuunins eurent finis de manger puis Kakashi prit la parole.

Bon avant de continuer la mission, nous allons passer deux jours ici afin de vous entraînez ! Nous allons tirer au sort pour former quatre équipe de quatre personne plus un sensei dans chaque équipe, tiré au sort également. Zérios, va-y ! Tire au sort !

Alors l'équipe 1 représentant le jaune : Naya, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi.

L'équipe 2 représentant le bleu : Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba et Kurenai.

L'équipe 3 représentant le vert : Gaara, Temari, Lee, Shino et Gai.

L'équipe 4 représentant le rouge : Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kankuro et Asuma.

Pourquoi on a des couleurs par équipe ? demanda Temari.

Vous verrez bien ! répondit Zérios en souriant. Bon suivez moi !

Les ninjas suivirent Zérios jusqu'à l'entrée d'une forêt.

Bon c'est assez simple, vous aurez trois épreuves par équipe, deux aujourd'hui et une demain. Il y aura un groupe gagnant, deux passifs et un perdant. Le gagnant d'une épreuve aura 4 points, les passifs en auront 3,5 et le perdant en aura 3. Au bout des trois épreuves, il y aura un total et l'équipe qui aura le plus de points gagnera !

Bon quelle est la première épreuve ? demanda Sasuke.


	4. Chapitre 4: 1ère épreuve et 1ères décept...

**Chapitre 4 : 1ère épreuve et premières déceptions !**

Bon quelle est la première épreuve ? demanda Sasuke.

Alors, la première partie de l'épreuve consistera en une chasse au trésor ! Vous partirez en équipe avec une feuille différente par groupe. Lorsque vous aurez trouvé le coffre, les trésors m'avertiront ! Dernière petite recommandation : les senseis ne doivent aider que si c'est nécessaire ! Bon bonne chance à tous et que la meilleure équipe gagne ! dit Zérios en remettant les parchemins à chaque équipe !

A mon signal ! Go ! cria Kurenai.

Tous les ninjas s'élancèrent, les groupes de cinq se formèrent et chaque équipe partit dans une direction différente.

L'équipe de Kakashi s'arrêta dans une petite clairière et ouvrit le parchemin.

Tout d'abord, il faut désigner un chef parmi vous qui coordonnera les mouvements ! dit Kakashi.

Moi je pense que ce devrait être Naya ! décida Sakura.

Pas d'objection ! ajoutèrent Sasuke et Neji.

Et si je veux pas ? demanda Naya plus ennuyée qu'autre chose.

Bon ok c'est Naya ! trancha Kakashi.

Ok ok ! Voyons le parchemin ! Alors...près d'un gigantesque arbre se trouve un point d'eau et au fond réside le maître des lacs qui vous LE remettra ! lut Naya.

Nous remettra quoi ? se demanda Sakura plus pour elle même que pour les autres.

Ca doit sûrement être un autre indice ou un truc dans le genre ! ajouta Neji.

Bon en tout cas il faut plonger ! dit Sasuke lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant le petit lac.

Pas forcément ! Je vais te le faire sortir moi son maître des lacs ! continua Naya.

Elle commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer et elle entama un jutsu. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de composer les signes, elle plaça ses mains paumes contre paumes devant le lac. Quand elle écarta ses mains l'une de l'autre, le lac se scinda en deux, se qui permit aux autres de voir le fond du lac sur une dizaine de maître.

Bon où il est le maître ? demanda Naya en maintenant son effort.

Il est là ! cria Sakura lorsqu'un dragon apparut devant eux.

Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! soupira Naya en relâchant toute l'eau qu'elle emprisonnait avec ses mains.

Qui êtes vous ? demanda le dragon aquatique.

Nous sommes des ninjas de Konoha et nous voudrions que vous nous le donniez ! répondit Sasuke bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'était le « le ».

Kakashi paraissait très amusé de la situation et il regardait avec attention chaque réaction et mouvements des membres de son groupe.

Ah ! Tenez ! le dragon leur donna une petite poupée et repartit au fond de son lac.

Que veut-il qu'on fasse avec une poupée ? demanda Naya excédée.

Neji redoutait plus que tout les colères de Naya qui étaient dévastatrices où et contre qui qu'elle soit.

Ce n'est pas une poupée ordinaire ! dit Kakashi. Elle parle !

On a passé l'âge de jouer à la poupée, même avec celles qui parlent ! reprit Sakura qui perdait patience.

Comment osez-vous me traiter de la sorte ? dit une douce petite voix.

Qui a parlé ? demanda Sasuke en déclenchant son sharingan tandis que Neji enclenchait son byakugan.

C'est elle ! répondit simplement Naya en désignant la poupée.

Oui c'est moi ! Je suis une invocation ! Je vais prévenir mon maître que vous avez réussi la mission. Mais avant, quelle est votre couleur ? demanda t'elle.

Jaune ! répondit Sakura.

Comme mon prénom ! sourit t'elle avant de partir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Zérios apparut.

Vous êtes les premiers ! Bravo ! Suivez moi, nous allons aller sur le lieu de la deuxième partie de l'épreuve ! dit t'il.

Le petit groupe suivit Zérios qui les amena dans un petit champ de carottes.

Attendez ici que les autres groupes aient fini. Je donnerais les modalités de la deuxième partie quand vous serez tous réunis ! ajouta t'il avant de partir.

L'équipe de Gai s'arrêta au bas d'une montagne et comme Kakashi, il demanda à ses élèves de choisir un meneur.

Je pense que ce devrait être Temari ! Vous y voyez une objection ? demanda Gaara.

Aucun ne répondit et Temari fut donc désignée comme étant le chef de l'équipe.

Alors...voyons voir ce parchemin...en escaladant la montagne, vous y verrez son roi et vous lui demanderez alors ce que vous cherchez ! Bon...tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'on doit monter ! Alors en route ! dit Temari.

Le petit groupe commença à escalader la montagne, aucun n'était en difficulté et ils arrivèrent rapidement au sommet. Devant eux se trouvait un magnifique aigle, grand d'au moins 5 mètres.

Bonjour...euh...roi de la montagne ! hésita Lee.

Bonjour ! Que voulez vous ? Finir dans mon assiette ? demanda l'aigle.

Non, nous voulons simplement le trésor ! répondit Shino à la surprise de tous.

Ah, c'est vous alors ! Très bien, tenez ! l'aigle leur tendit un petit koala et s'envola.

Quoi ? Un koala ? s'étrangla Gaara.

Je ne suis pas n'importe quel koala groupe vert! J'ai été appelé par messire Zérios ! D'ailleurs je vais le chercher ! Ravi de vous avoir rencontré ! Au fait mon nom est Smik ! dit-il avant de partir.

Salut groupe vert ! Suivez moi ! ajouta Zérios.

Le petit groupe suivit Zérios qui les mena dans un champ de carottes. Il les laissa avec le groupe de Kakashi et partit rejoindre le groupe qui l'appelait.

L'équipe de Kurenai était assise sur des pierres regardant le fond d'un trou. Tenten qui avait été désigné chef par Kurenai lut à voix haute le parchemin.

Descendez aux entrailles de la terre et vous y verrez le roi Lucifer. Il vous donnera alors de quoi faire ! Bon...bin...descendons !

L'équipe bleue descendit alors le gouffre lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant un petit chien rouge tout mignon.

C'est toi Lucifer ? demanda Naruto en rigolant.

Non c'est moi ! dit férocement un deuxième chien ressemblant trait pour trait au premier.

Bonjour ! dit timidement Hinata.

Que nous voulez-vous ? demanda Lucifer.

Le trésor ! répondit Tenten.

Bien ! Quelle couleur ? questionna Lucifer.

Bleu ! répondit Kiba mort de rire.

Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait rire ! Bien j'appelle Zérios ! dit Lucifer en partant.

Vous êtes les troisièmes ! sourit Zérios en arrivant. Suivez moi !

L'équipe bleue remonta le gouffre et Zérios les mena aux deux autres équipes.

C'est l'équipe de Shikamaru la dernière ! Ca m'étonne pas ! rigola Naruto.

Bon je vais les chercher ! Pas la peine de vous faire attendre plus longtemps pour la suite !

Zérios disparut et revint 10 minutes plus tard avec l'équipe rouge.

Pourquoi tu es tout sale Choji ?demanda Sakura.

Parce que cet idiot est tombé dans un trou ! soupira Ino.

Bon voici les explications de la deuxième partie de l'épreuve ! A quelques dizaines de mètres de vous se trouve un camp de ninjas rebelles ! Vous allez devoir tous les mettre K-O et l'équipe qui en met le plus K-O gagne ! Ne vous inquiètez pas pour les comptes, dès que vous mettrez K-O un ninja, votre couleur d'équipe se déposera sur lui ! Les senseis sont avec vous mais ont un maximum de K-O du nombre de cinq ! C'est parti ! Bonne chance à tous ! leur expliqua Zérios.

Les ninjas s'élancèrent dans le camp des ninjas et passèrent à l'attaque.

Sasuke déclencha son sharinga et élimina ses adversaires à coups de katons et il utilisa un chidori, 5 ninjas furent mis K-O pas Sasuke pour les jaunes.

Ino et Shikamaru travaillaient en équipe, alors que Shikamaru stoppait leurs adversaires, Ino prenaient possession de leur corps. Shikamaru les attachait puis Ino retournait dans son corps. Ils pouvaient ainsi les battre sans difficulté. Ils mirent 8 ninjas au tapis à eux deux pour l'équipe rouge.

Kiba se métamorphosa en homme chien et battit 4 ninjas grâce à sa force et sa rapidité fulgurante, pour les bleus.

Neji utilisa son byakugan et écrasa 5 adversaires pour les jaunes.

Tenten sortit ses armes et ne rata jamais sa cible, elle en vainquit 4 pour les bleus.

Gaara sortit son sable mais faisant attention à ne tuer personne, il n'en élimina que 3 pour les verts.

Choji décupla la masse de son corps et écrasa 5 adversaires pour les rouges.

Temari sortit son éventail et en fit s'envoler 4 pour les verts.

Sakura utilisa son fouet enflammé de chakra et en battit 6 pour les jaunes.

Hinata déploya son byakugan et en vainquit 3 pour les bleus.

Le fauve de Konoha, Lee, en élimina 5 pour les verts.

Kankuro manipula son pantin et en endormit 5, grâce à son somnifère sur les lames, pour les rouges.

Naruto se démultiplia et frappa 10 ennemis pour les bleus.

Shino utilisa ses insectes et en maîtrisa 5 pour les verts.

Au passage de Naya, ce fut l'hécatombe, ils tombaient K-O comme des mouches sous son passage, elle en battit 20 pour les jaunes.

Les senseis en battirent chacun cinq pour respecter les règles.

Résultats de cette partie ! Pour les jaunes : 41 K-O ; Pour les bleus : 26 K-O ; Pour les verts : 22 K-O et pour les rouges : 23 K-O. Au total, 112 ninjas furent vaincus, bravo à tous ! Les notes seront affichés dans la salle de conférence qui se trouve au rez-de-chaussée !

Les ninjas repartirent à l'auberge et se rendirent directement dans la salle de conférence où ils purent voir sur un tableau :

1.Jaunes : 4 points. (1ère épreuve : 10/10 et 10/10)

2.Bleus : 3,5 points (1ère épreuve : 6/10 et 8/10)

3.Verts : 3,5 points (1ère épreuve : 8/10 et 4/10)

4.Rouges : 3 points (1ère épreuve : 4/10 et 6/10)

Les jeunes ninjas se rendirent ensuite dans une salle de réunion sans les senseis sur le dos. Les filles se mirent dans un coin et les garçons de l'autre.

Alors, action ou vérité Hinata ? demanda Sakura.

Vérité ! répondit celle ci.

Hum...de qui es-tu amoureuse ? demanda Sakura.

Je suis pas sûre mais je pense que c'est de Naruto ! dit t'elle le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

J'en étais sûre ! sourit Tenten.

Ino, action ou vérité ? demanda Hinata.

Vérité !

Qui préfères-tu ? questionna Hinata moins timide avec ses amies.

Sasuke bien sûr ! répondit celle-ci.

Ca m'étonne pas ! continua Temari.

Naya, action ou vérité ? demanda Ino.

Action ! répondit Naya ne désirant pas s'étendre trop sur les garçons.

Embrasse Neji sur la bouche ! rigola Ino mais sérieusement.

Naya, un peu plus rouge qu'ordinaire, se leva et s'avança vers les garçons. Lorsqu'ils la virent, ils s'arrêtèrent de discuter surpris de son arrivée et ne désirant pas qu'elle entende ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle s'approcha de Neji, plus surpris que jamais, lui attrapa le visage de ses doigts fins et l'embrassa rapidement mais sûrement. Puis elle releva le visage et dit avec un sourire :

Désolé, c'était action ou vérité ! puis elle repartit vers ses amies, certaines mortes de rire de la réaction des garçons et d'autres rougissant de son action.

Regardez comme Neji est surpris ! rigola Ino.

Il y a de quoi ! sourit Naya. Il embrasse plutôt bien même si c'était très court !

Les autres garçons ont l'air jaloux de Neji ! remarqua Temari plutôt amusée.

Les filles cessèrent de rire et regardèrent si le garçon de leurs pensées était lui aussi jaloux du baiser.

Bon, Tenten, action ou vérité ? demanda Naya.

Vérité ! répondit l'intéressée.

De qui es-tu amoureuse ? posa Naya.

De...

Retour du côté des garçons : (nyark, nyark)

On s'en fait un nous aussi action ou vérité ? demanda Naruto aux autres.

Ouais ça peut-marrant ! dit Kiba.

Je commence alors ! reprit Neji. Lee, action ou vérité ?

Vérité ! dit-il avec un sourire.

Alors...pourquoi es-tu amoureux de Sakura ? demanda Neji.

Et bien Sakura est une fille très jolie, très intelligente, amusante, sensible, forte, vous avez vu comment elle a massacré les ninjas rebelles ? Bref, elle a tout pour que je sois amoureux d'elle ! répondit Lee.

J'avoue qu'elle m'a étonné lors du combat ! Mais je suis sûr que Naya y est pour quelque chose parce que si Sakura c'était impressionnant, il n'y a pas de mot pour dire ce que c'était que le combat de Naya ! reprit Naruto.

Bon...Shino...action ou vérité ? demanda Lee.

Vérité ! dit Shino.

Qui préfères tu chez les filles ? questionna Lee.

Naya ! répondit-il simplement.

Ah bon ? J'aurais cru que c'était Hinata ! dit Kiba.

Hinata est une gentille fille mais un peu niaise tandis que Naya a du caractère et en plus elle est vraiment très jolie ! expliqua t-il en rougissant.

Sasuke, action ou vérité ? demanda Shino.

Action, il y a eu trop de vérités depuis le début ! répondit Sasuke.

Embrasse Sakura et Ino! reprit-il en souriant. Et sur la bouche !

Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ! s'emporta Sasuke.

C'est qu'un jeu Sasuke ! ajouta Shino.

Si tu as pas le cran de faire ça ! continua Gaara.

Mais je veux pas leur faire de faux espoirs ! dit Sasuke.

De faux espoirs ? Tu leur explique c'est tout ! reprit Kankuro.

En plus je suis pas sûr que ce soit de faux espoirs pour les deux ! sourit Shikamaru.

Sasuke se leva aussi rouge que possible et se dirigea vers les filles qui le regardaient étrangement.

Par laquelle il va commencer ? dit Naruto.

Sûrement par celle qu'il préfère ! répondit Shikamaru.

Sasuke s'approcha de Sakura, se pencha vers elle, lui encadrant doucement le visage de ses mains puis il l'embrassa tendrement. Il se releva et embrassa rapidement Ino, puis il leur dit pour se justifier :

Je suis désolé, c'est une idée de Shino ! On joue nous aussi à action ou vérité !

Alors que Sasuke se justifiait auprès des filles, les commentaires allaient bon train chez les garçons.

Vous avez vu comme il l'a fait tendrement et pendant pas mal de temps avec Sakura et comment c'était court et rapide avec Ino ? demanda Choji.

Maintenant on sait laquelle il préfère ! continua Shikamaru.

Pauvre Ino, elle a aucune chance ! reprit Shino.

Sasuke revint s'asseoir avec les garçons, embarrassée au possible.

Vous êtes content ? leur dit-il.

Oh oui ! rigolèrent les autres.

Du côté des filles :

Il m'a embrassé, il m'a embrassé, il m'a embrassé ! chantonnait Ino, qui était aux anges.

Et alors ? Moi aussi il m'a embrassé ! dit Sakura excédé.

Bon Temari, action ou vérité ? demanda Ino.

Vérité ! répondit-elle.

Quel garçon préfères-tu ?

Je sais pas, Sasuke, Neji ou Naruto ! répondit-elle pas convaincu de sa réponse.

Au moment où elle prononça les trois noms, elle sentit toutes les ondes négatives des filles sur elle.

Hinata, action ou vérité ? demanda Temari.

A...ction ! répondit-elle stressée.

Tu aimes Naruto ? Fais lui une déclaration ! sourit t-elle.

Qu...quoi ? cria Hinata surprise.

Moins fort Hinata ! C'est une super idée Temari ! D'ailleurs je vais en faire une à Sasuke ! sourit Ino.

Que toutes celles qui veulent sortir maintenant avec un garçon prennent leur courage à deux mains et aillent faire une déclaration ! déclara Temari.

Sur cette déclaration, Hinata, Tenten et Ino se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les garçons. Hinata tira sur la manche de Naruto et l'emmena à l'écart, Neji vit dans les yeux de Tenten qu'elle voulait lui parler donc il la suivit dans le couloir et Ino tira sur le bras de Sasuke afin de l'emmener dans l'entrée de l'auberge.

Et bien, elle en ont de courage ! soupira Temari.

Pas comme tout le monde ! dit Sakura en versant quelques larmes.

Sakura ? reprit Naya en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule. Viens avec moi !

Sur ce, elle prit Sakura par le bras, s'excusa auprès de Temari et emmena Sakura dehors.

**Du côté de Naruto et Hinata :**

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hinata ? demanda Naruto à la jeune fille toute rouge devant lui.

Tu as de la fièvre ? demanda t-il à la jeune fille.

Non, euh...euh...jet'aimeNaruto ! dit-elle rapidement en prenant conscience d'une chose.

Tu sais, je suis amoureux de Sakura bien que je sache que je n'ai aucune chance. Je suis désolé Hinata, en plus je sais que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi ! reprit Naruto.

Tu as raison ! Lorsque je pensais que tu me dirais ça avant, je pleurais mais aujourd'hui je vais bien ! Je me rends compte que je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi ! Désolé ! ajouta Hinata.

Tu viens ? On retourne avec les autres ! On ne parlera de ça à personne ! sourit Naruto.

**Du côté de Tenten et Neji :**

Tu voulais me demander un truc Tenten ? demanda Neji.

Oui ! Tu sais, depuis qu'on est dans la même équipe, je suis amoureuse de toi ! répondit-elle avec le plus d'assurance possible et d'espoir.

Ah...je suis désolé Tenten mais je t'ai toujours considéré comme une amie ou une sœur et ça ne changera jamais ! lui dit-il tristement.

Je comprends ! ajouta t-elle avant de partir en courant et en pleurs.

Désolé j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ! murmura t-il.

**Du côté d'Ino et Sasuke :**

Sasuke soupira avant de dire :

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Toi ! répondit Ino.

Pardon ? sursauta Sasuke.

Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis très longtemps alors j'aimerais bien qu'on sortent ensemble ! dit-elle.

Non, je suis désolé mais tu n'es pas mon type ! lui assura Sasuke.

Et c'est quoi ton type ? demanda t-elle vexée.

Ca te regarde pas ! Maintenant je vais me promener alors laisse moi ! répondit-il.

Très bien ! Mais je ne laisse pas tomber Sasuke ! Pas encore du moins ! lui cria t-elle.

Sasuke laissa Ino dans le hall de l'auberge et décida de marcher aux alentours. Soudain, il entendit des sanglots et vit Sakura en pleurs dans les bras de Naya qui essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Il entendit Naya lui dire :

Je reviens, je vais chercher des mouchoirs !

Bien sûr, Naya avait des mouchoirs sur elle mais elle avait senti la présence de Sasuke et voulait savoir ce qu'il allait faire en voyant Sakura en pleurs. De plus, elle savait ce qu'il avait répondu à Ino.

D'accord ! sanglota Sakura.

Naya fit semblant de partir et alla se placer sur une branche d'un arbre, pas loin de l'endroit où se trouvait son amie. De là où elle était, elle vit, Sasuke se rapprocher de Sakura. Sasuke avait mal au cœur quand il voyait la si joyeuse Sakura en pleurs, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne rien faire.

Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda doucement Sasuke.

Sasuke ? Tu n'étais pas avec Ino ? demanda Sakura au lieu de répondre.

Si mais elle m'a énervé alors je l'ai laissé ! Mais réponds moi ! lui dit-il.

Je me sens pas très bien ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place dans le groupe ! J'ai l'impression que personne ne m'aime ! répondit-elle en pleurant.

_**Naya : **Quelle menteuse ! Elle pleure juste parce qu'elle croit que Sasuke et Ino vont sortir ensemble ! Un peu de courage Sakura ! Reste naturelle et tout ira bien !_

Mais tu n'es pas seule, on t'aime tous ! la réconforta Sasuke en la prenant dans ses bras.

J'ai l'impression d'être inutile pendant les combats ! dit-elle.

Mais non, tu es très puissante maintenant ! Peut-être plus puissante que moi ! sourit-il.

Impossible ! sourit-elle à son tour.

Je suis content que tu souries enfin ! reprit Sasuke.

Sasuke et Sakura s'étaient assis contre un arbre, Sakura encore dans les bras de Sasuke. Sasuke rassura encore longtemps Sakura sur sa place dans l'équipe puis elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras avec un sourire. Naya choisit ce moment pour apparaître devant eux.

Sasuke ? fit Naya.

Elle s'est endormie sur moi! dit Sasuke confus.

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! sourit Naya.

Ne te méprends pas, il n'y a rien entre nous et on ne ressent que de l'amitié l'un pour l 'autre ! assura Sasuke.

Ca c'est toi qui le dit ! pensa Naya.

Zzzzzzz ! Sakura dormait toujours dans ses bras.

Peux-tu la monter dans notre chambre ? demanda Naya.

Bien sûr ! répondit-il.

A peine, étaient-ils arrivés dans le hall que Sakura se réveilla, confuse.

Je te remercie Sasuke mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire de me mettre au lit ! rigola t-elle. Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure !

Il n'y a pas de mal ! répondit Sasuke gêné.

Puis, ils rejoinrent les autres dans la salle à manger pour le déjeuner.

J'attends vos reviews !!!!!!!

Shikapepps : Je te remercie pour tes encouragements ! Tu es la seule personne qui m'en ai fait d'ailleurs !


	5. Chapitre 5 : 2ème épreuve !

**Chapitre 5 : 2ème épreuve !**

Tous les jeunes ninjas déjeunaient tranquillement et calmement lorsque Zérios et les senseis entrèrent dans la salle.

Salut les jeunes ! dit Zérios.

Bonjour ! répondirent les ninjas.

Vous avez finis de manger ? demanda Zérios.

Oui !

Alors on va pouvoir commencer la deuxième épreuve ! s'enthousiasma Zérios.

En quoi elle consiste ? demanda Shikamaru encore une fois sentant arriver la galère.

C'est une épreuve de danse ! sourit Zérios.

Quoi ? hurlèrent les jeunes ninjas. Mais en quoi ça va nous entraîner de danser ?

A coordonner les mouvements de vos corps, à vous donner de la précision, améliorer certaines de vos capacités et autres ! Moi je vais vous noter ! Lorsque je taperais sur l'épaule d'un couple, il ira s'asseoir ! Bien sûr, il y aura des couples de garçons uniquement mais ce n'est pas grave ! Choisissez rapidement vos partenaires par équipe maintenant ! expliqua Zérios.

Equipe de Kakashi :

Bon...bon...bon...je fais les duos ! Alors Sakura et Sasuke donc Neji et Naya ! sourit Kakashi.

Equipe de Gai :

Temari avec Lee et Gaara avec Shino ! décida Gai.

Equipe de Kurenai :

Naruto avec Tenten et Kiba avec Hinata ! choisit Kurenai.

Equipe d'Asuma :

Ino avec Shikamaru et Choji avec Kankuro ! soupira Asuma.

Bon les duos sont faits, les filles, suivez Kurenai et quand vous reviendrez, l'épreuve commencera ! dit Zérios.

Les filles se levèrent et suivirent Kurenai dans une petite pièce au 1er étage. C'était une pièce circulaire remplie de vêtements.

Pourquoi sommes nous dans une pièce pleine de vêtements ? demanda Sakura.

Car vous devrez porter un yukata pour cette épreuve ! répondit Kurenai.

Et les garçons ? ajouta Ino.

Ils restent comme ils sont ! reprit Kurenai. Bon choisissez !

Les jeunes filles se vêtirent avec les yukatas puis se rendirent dans le couloir du 1er étage.

Zérios vous appellera une par une afin que tout le monde vous admire ! sourit Kurenai.

Mais...mais ! commença Hinata en se touchant le bout des doigts intimidée.

Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata, tu es très jolie ! la rassura Kurenai.

Temari ! appela Zérios.

Temari prit son courage à deux mains et descendit doucement les escaliers en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber. Elle portait un long yukata jaune attaché avec une ceinture noire et ses cheveux avaient été dénoués retombant légèrement sur ses épaules. Lee s'avança vers elle et lui tendit son bras, qu'elle attrapa. Puis ils se replacèrent avec les autres attendant la suite.

Bien, Hinata !

Hinata, au départ toute tremblotante, s'encouragea mentalement puis descendit les escaliers à la rencontre de son cavalier. Elle portait un yukata bleu pâle qui contrastait avec ses yeux de neige, avec une ceinture blanche. Elle s'agrippa au bras de Kiba quand celui-ci lui tendit puis ils se placèrent à côté de Lee et de Temari.

Tenten !

Tenten avait l'air décontracté bien qu'elle soit très stressée en réalité quand elle commença à descendre les marches. Elle portait un yukata bleu foncé avec une ceinture bleu pâle, ses cheveux habituellement attaché en deux macarons, étaient libres de leur mouvements, se baladant le long de son dos. Elle avait également retiré son bandeau frontal, quand elle vit le bras de Naruto tendu vers elle, elle l'attrapa rapidement et ils allèrent s'installer auprès des deux autres couples.

Ino !

Ino était plutôt tranquille quand elle descendit les marches, elle fit seulement attention de ne pas glisser. Elle portait un yukata violet avec une ceinture de la même couleur bien que plus claire, ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés sur ses épaules. Des murmures parcoururent les garçons à la vue d'Ino. Shikamaru tendit nonchalamment son bras vers Ino qui le serra doucement contre elle.

Sakura !

Sakura était loin d'être décontractée, ce qui était renforcé par le fait que Sasuke soit son cavalier. Elle portait un magnifique yukata rouge avec une ceinture noire, ses cheveux étaient retenus non plus par son bandeau frontal mais par un ruban rouge. Si des murmures parcoururent les garçons au passage d'Ino, ce ne fut rien comparé à Sakura. Sasuke s'approcha de Sakura et lui tendit le bras, qu'elle attrapa avec un sourire.

Et la reine de la soirée, ma chérie, Naya !

Naya était très en colère contre Zérios mais ne le laissait pas paraître sinon elle lui aurait déjà lancé des shurikens dans la tête. Elle portait un yukata vert qui allait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et ils virevoltaient au rythme de sa descente. Les garçons furent éblouis par sa beauté et ils ne détournèrent leur regard qu'à contre cœur.

Bon que tout les couples se mettent sur la piste ! C'est parti ! cria Zérios.

La musique commença par un slo, les garçons serraient contre eux leurs partenaires féminines tandis que ceux qui dansaient garçon avec garçon se tenaient le plus éloigné possible l'un de l'autre.

Sasuke ! lui chuchota Sakura.

Quoi ? demanda Sasuke.

Tu sais danser ? continua Sakura.

Non, pas vraiment ! Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de la danse dans un monde de ninjas ! répondit Sasuke en baissant la tête. Désolé je vais nous faire éliminer rapidement !

Mais non, pas forcement ! Tu n'as qu'à utiliser ton sharingan sur Shika, il danse comme un dieu ! lui dit Sakura.

Mais oui tu as raison, finalement, cette épreuve de danse est pas si bête que ça puisqu'elle fait appel aux capacités de certains ! reprit Sasuke.

Lalalala...La musique continuait toujours.

Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Putain Shino, garde tes insectes sur toi ! hurla Gaara en se grattant de la tête aux pieds sous les rires des autres ninjas.

Désolé...C'est bon ! Elles sont partis ! dit Shino.

Et vous aussi vous devez partir ! Allez hop, direction le camp des perdants ! Un groupe en moins pour les verts ! Et les autres, continuez si vous voulez pas les rejoindre ! sourit Zérios.

Un grognement se fit entendre, couvrant le bruit de la musique. Tous les ninjas se tournèrent alors en garde vers la source du bruit lorsqu'ils éclatèrent tous de rire quand ils virent que ce bruit venait du ventre de Choji.

Bah quoi ? Ca fait une demie heure que j'ai rien mangé ! sourit Choji en se massant le ventre.

Et bien tu vas pouvoir manger ! Toi et Kankuro vous êtes out pour les rouges! Que la musique reprenne ! Il ne reste donc que des groupes mixtes !

Après ces deux éliminations, le slo se transforma en un tango rythmé. Sasuke copia à nouveau les mouvements de Shika tandis que les autres parvenaient à maintenir le rythme qui augmentait au fur et à mesure. Seul Naruto commençait à peiner, il n'était pas essoufflé mais il n'arrivait plus à reproduire les mouvements corrects du tango. Zérios s'approcha alors de lui et de Tenten, puis lui tapota l'épaule avant de déclarer :

Et une autre équipe éliminée ! Celle de Naruto et de Tenten pour les bleus !

Après cette déclaration, le tango se transforma en une salsa qui donna du fil à retordre à Kiba et Hinata mais qui arrivèrent plus ou moins à s'en sortir au début, mais plus la vitesse augmentait plus ils s'essouflaient. Au bout de 20 minutes d'efforts, Kiba marcha sur le pied d'Hinata et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à terre, Kiba sur une Hinata aussi rouge que le yukata de Sakura.

Désolé Hinata ! rougit Kiba en se relevant.

C'est pas grave ! lui assura t-elle.

Et plus que 4 équipes en lice après l'élimination d'Hinata et de Kiba pour les bleus ! Les bleus sont hors course ! Musique !

Après la salsa, la musique redevint lente et douce en un slo qui permit aux équipes de se reposer après 2 heures de danse. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, le slo se transforma en un flamenco que seuls trois des quatre équipes connaissaient. Le duo Temari/Lee s'arrêta de danser regardant leurs camarades danser d'une façon bien étrange de leur point de vue, puis allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc.

Et le duo Temari/Lee se stoppe sur ce flamenco qu'ils ne semble pas connaître ! Et les verts n'ont plus aucune équipe sur la piste ! C'est reparti pour un tour !

Un tango reprit de plus belle et deux à trois fois plus rapide que le premier. Shika, comprenant que Sasuke copiait ses mouvements décida d'avancer sa jambe entre celles d'Ino en maintenant Sasuke avec la liaison des ombres. Ino s'apprêtait à lui mettre une gifle quand elle comprit. Sakura et Ino n'étant pas dans la même position, la jambe de Sasuke s'étendit faisant un croche pattes à Sakura qui lui tomba dessus.

Je suis désolé Sakura ! Shika m'a eu sur ce coup là ! s'excusa Sasuke.

C'est à moi de m'excuser, je me suis affaler sur toi ! contredit Sakura.

Parce que je t'ai fait un croche pattes aussi ! ajouta Sasuke avant de relever Sakura et d'aller s'asseoir avec les autres.

Après l'élimination de Sasuke et Sakura pour les jaunes, il ne reste plus que deux équipes sur la piste : Ino/Shikamaru pour les rouges et Neji/Naya pour les jaunes ! En avant la musique ! annonça Zérios.

Alors que les deux couples étaient partis sur une salsa, les équipes éliminées procédaient à des paris sur le couple qui sortirait vainqueur.

Je mise un ramen sur Shika/Ino ! Naya et Neji dansent super bien mais Shika est un dieu concernant la danse ! décida Naruto.

Moi aussi je mise un ramen sur eux ! ajouta Tenten.

Le duo Shika/Ino sortait vainqueur à 10 contre 2 d'après les paris. Cependant ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus c'était que bien que Shika soit le plus doué en danse, Ino n'en pouvait plus du rythme de son partenaire, si bien qu'elle s'effondra après 3h30 de danse intensive.

Désolé...Shika,...mais...j'en...peux...plus ! dit Ino essouflée.

C'est pas grave ! lui assura Shika, mains dans les poches, ne semblant pas fatigué.

Et le groupe vainqueur est Neji et Naya pour les jaunes !

Les deux ninjas étaient assis sur le canapé, Neji était en sueur tandis que Naya pétait la forme.

Bien joué vous deux ! Grâce à vous, on a gagner 10 ramens ! sourirent Sasuke et Sakura.

Alors comme ça, 10 personnes nous désignaient perdants ? Les pauvres ! Mais ne mangez pas trop, vous allez grossir ! rigola Naya.

On partagera de retour à Konoha ! assura Sakura.

Tu grossiras moins comme ça Sakura ! se moqua gentiment Sasuke.

Les résultats seront affichés dans la salle de conférence dans une dizaine de minutes ! annonça Zérios.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les ninjas étaient plantés devant le tableau des résultats :

**Résultats de l'épreuve 2 : **

Naya/Neji : 10 points

Ino/Shikamaru : 9 points

Sakura/Sasuke : 8 points

Temari/Lee : 7 points

Hinata/Kiba : 6 points

Tenten/Naruto : 5 points

Choji/Kankuro : 4 points

Shino/Gaara : 3 points

Equipe Jaune : 18 points ï¨ 4 points

Equipe Rouge : 13 points ï¨ 3,5 points

Equipe Bleue : 11 points ï¨ 3,5 points

Equipe Verte : 10 points ï¨ 3 points

**Résultats au bout de deux épreuves :**

1er : Equipe Jaune avec 8 points.

2ème : Equipe Bleue avec 7 points

3èmes : Equipe Rouge et Verte avec 6,5 points

Après la vision des résultats, les jeunes chuunins se rendirent dans la « cafétaria » afin de dîner. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous finis de manger, les senseis apparurent devant eux. Kakashi, le paradis du batifolage toujours à la main, prit la parole :

Ca vous dirait un petit tour au rotenburo les jeunes ?

Oui !!!!!!! s'exclamèrent les ninjas.

Il est mixte ? demanda Kiba.

Non pas ici, petit vicieux ! répondit Asuma.

Zérios conduisit les ninjas au rotenburo puis posa de nombreux pièges entre les deux parties de la source chaude.

**Du côté des filles :**

Ah ! Ca fait du bien un petit bain ! sourit Naya.

Oui ! C'est le mieux pour se décontracter ! ajouta Sakura.

Au fait, comment se sont passées vos déclaration ? demanda Temari à Ino, Hinata et Tenten.

Pour moi, ce fut le flop total ! répondit Tenten.

Comment ça ? posa Naya intéressée.

Et bien, il ne me considère que comme une amie ou une sœur mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! leur assura Tenten. Et toi Hinata ?

Moi aussi ce fut un désastre ! Naruto m'a gentiment fait comprendre que je ne l'intéressait pas ! Et il m'a aussi fait prendre conscience d'une chose ! répondit Hinata.

Laquelle ? demanda Sakura.

Je n'étais déjà plus amoureuse de lui quand je lui ai fait ma déclaration ! dit Hinata.

Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Naya.

Non, je ne pense pas ! répondit Hinata en rougissant.

Et toi Ino ?

Moi il m'a rembarrée mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire ! Il sera à moi ! cria Ino.

C'est bon, on a compris ! Pas besoin d'hurler ! s'énerva Temari.

C'était pour qu'il entende la dernière phrase ! sourit Ino.

Au fait ! Qui préfères-tu Naya ? demanda Tenten.

Hum...

Du côté des garçons (nyark nyark) :

Au fait Sasuke, elle t'a fait une déclaration Ino ce matin ? demanda Naruto.

Oui ! répondit froidement Sasuke.

Et tu l'a rembarré ? Ca m'étonne pas ! ajouta Kiba en voyant le hochement de tête de Sasuke.

Et toi Neji, elle voulait quoi Tenten ? demanda Shino.

La même chose qu'Ino ! répondit Neji.

Et ? commença Shikamaru.

Et je ne la considère que comme une amie donc elle est partie en pleurant ! finit Neji.

Oh le méchant ! Il fait pleurer les filles ! Et toi Naruto ? Avec Hinata ? sourit Gaara.

Bin je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle et finalement elle a compris qu'elle non plus n'était pas amoureuse de moi ! répondit Naruto.

Dis Neji, tu nous fait un petit byakugan ? demanda Kiba.

Non, tu sais bien qu'elle le détecterait ! refusa Neji.

Qui ? demanda Zérios en arrivant dans la source avec Kakashi et Asuma.

Naya, elle sait toujours quand, où et sur qui, j'utilise mon byakugan ! répondit Neji.

Quelle fille préférez-vous, senseis ? demanda Kankuro.

Moi j'aime bien Kurenai ! répondit Asuma.

Moi je suis amoureux de Naya ! ajouta Zérios sous le regard outré de certains garçons.

Quoi ? Tu aimes Naya ? Quoi qu'elle a tout pour ! dit Kakashi. Moi je préfère Tsunade sama ! ajouta t-il.

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la source.

Kakashi, Asuma ! Mettez les jeunes au lit ! Ils ont du boulot demain ! cria Kurenai.

Oui Kurenai ! hurla Asuma.

Puis tous les ninjas retournèrent dans leur chambre.

Shikappeps : Merci encore pour ta nouvelle review ! Je suis désolé que tu n'es pas trop aimé mon dernier chapitre ! Je sais que les épreuves sont faciles mais c'est normal, ce n'est que leur premier arrêt !

J'en dis pas plus ! Merci encore pour tes deux reviews qui furent les seules que j'ai eu !

J'attends d'autres reviews avec impatience ! Merci d'avance !


	6. Chapitre 6: Dernière épreuve!

**Dark lee : **Oui en effet, le couple naru/hina n'est pas du tout l'un de mes préférés donc je m'abstiens d'écrire une chose que je n'aime pas particulièrement ! Malgré ça, je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic et ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas question que j'abandonne l'écriture de cette fic qui me tient particulièrement à cœur ! Encore merci pour ta review qui m'enchante !

**Sakura Uchiwa : **C'est pas grave que tu n'ai pas reviewé plus tôt , ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Je sais que les épreuves sont faciles mais je le répète, c'est fait exprès ! Premièrement elles seront normalement difficiles plus tard (mais j'en dis pas plus) et en plus, l'invention d'épreuves ultra compliqués c'est pas mon fort mais je vais essayé de faire de mon mieux ! Si Naya gagne toutes les épreuves (que 2 !) pour le moment, c'est parce que je tiens beaucoup à ce personnage et que j'ai décidé que ce serait la plus forte mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'avais déjà décidé de laisser prochainement (dont maintenant !) la vedette à d'autres ! Si tu es mon auteur préféré, c'est parce que tu le mérites, tes fics sont superbes ! Le prochain chapitre, le voilà !

**_Chapitre 6 : Dernière épreuve._**

Après l'épreuve de danse, les ninjas se rendirent dans le hall pour discuter rapidement. Les senseis avaient encore une fois disparus comme le fit remarquer Shino.

- Ils doivent sûrement nous préparer d'autres épreuves débiles ! répondit Tenten en haussant les épaules. En plus Kurenai sensei

- Elles sont pas débiles mais faciles ! rectifia Lee.

- Dans combien de jours arriveront nous à Iri no kuni ? demanda Kankuro.

- Normalement, deux journées de marche rapide ! répondit Shikamaru.

- Je me demande s'ils vont encore nous arrêter plusieurs jours dans une autre auberge ! pensa Gaara à voix haute.

- Qui sais ! ajouta Naya.

- Vous avez finis de discuter les jeunes ? demanda Kakashi en entrant dans le hall suivit des autres senseis.

- Oui ! approuvèrent les chuunins.

- Bon et bien la dernière épreuve aura lieue demain midi ! annonça Zérios en souriant.

- Je présume que vous ne nous direz pas en quoi elle consiste ! ajouta Neji.

- Tu as tout compris ! répondit Gai.

- Bon si vous avez fini de parler, allez vous coucher ! reprit Kurenai.

Les chuunins se séparèrent et chacun se rendit dans sa chambre. Dans la chambre 1, les filles n'étaient pas décidées à se coucher, elles préféraient parler en compagnie de Tenten et d'Hinata qui les avait rejointes.

- Au fait Ino ? C'est qui que tu préfères après Sasuke ? demanda Tenten.

- C'est dur comme question...il ne font plus le poids après Sasuke...mais si je devais en choisir un...ce serait Shika ! répondit Ino. Et toi Sakura ? Après Sasuke ce serait qui ?

- Naruto ! Il a beaucoup changé depuis que je le connais ! dit Sakura.

- Moi j'ai une idée ! déclara Naya avec un sourire malicieux.

- Laquelle ? demanda timidement Hinata.

- Tu pourrais parler plus fort Hinata, on n'a du mal à t'entendre ! Arrête d'être aussi timide, ça ne fait que te nuire ! reprit Tenten.

- Désolé ! Quelle est cette idée Naya ? redemanda Hinata de façon claire et compréhensible.

- Et si on allait faire un tour chez les garçons d'à côté ? proposa Naya.

- Oui ! cria Ino trop heureuse de pouvoir aller voir Sasuke dans sa chambre.

- Ca sera moins ennuyeux qu'ici ! approuva Temari.

Les filles enfilèrent des robes de chambre au-dessus de leur pyjama puis allèrent toquer à la porte de la chambre 2.

- Entrez ! se fit entendre Naruto de l'autre côté de la porte.

Les six jeunes filles entrèrent intimidées dans la chambre, elles furent surprises d'y découvrir en plus des quatre garçons habituels, Shikamaru, Shino et Kankuro.

- Je vois que nous ne sommes pas les seules à avoir eu cette idée ! sourit Naya.

- On peut rester discuter ici ? demanda Sakura.

- Bien sûr ! répondit Naruto content de voir Sakura.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ? demanda Shikamaru.

- De tout et de rien ! répondit Ino en se collant à Sasuke, qui se déplaça pour aller s'asseoir plus loin.

- Ca vous dit un action/vérité mixte ? proposa Shino.

- Pourquoi pas ! approuva Temari.

- Qui commence ? demanda Hinata.

Au moment où quelqu'un allait être décider, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Kiba, Choji et Gaara entrant dans la chambre.

- Et bien, on est au complet maintenant ! dit Lee.

- Vous voulez faire un action/vérité avec nous ? demanda Neji aux arrivants.

Les trois ninjas acceptèrent et tous se mirent d'accord pour que ce soit Hinata qui commence.

- Et bien...Kiba, action ou vérité ?

- Action ! répondit-il espérant qu'elle lui demanderait d'embrasser une des filles.

- Embrasse...

_**Kiba :** Cool, alors qui vais-je embrasser ?_

- Embrasse...Lee ! rigola Hinata.

- Waouh Hinata ! Ca te réussit bien de ne plus être timide ! Lee et Kiba ! dit Tenten morte de rire.

- Comment ? Je dois embrasser un garçon ? hurla Kiba.

- Et oui ! sourit Temari.

Kiba se tourna alors vers Lee , assis à côté de Neji. Lee, horrifié reculait alors que Kiba avançait vers lui. La scène aurait pu durer longtemps si Lee ne s'était pas retrouvé bloqué par un mur avec Kiba lui tenant les poignets le regard dégoûté par ce qu'il allait faire. Il se pencha et en une fraction de seconde, il avait terminé son baiser et était partit se rincer la bouche suivit de près par Lee. Tous les autres étaient morts de rire devant le spectacle jusqu'à ce que Kiba ne revienne pour continuer le jeu.

- Sasuke, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité ! répondit Sasuke qui ne voulait pas subir l'humeur massacrante de Kiba.

- Bon et bien je vais aider certaines personnes avec cette question : préfères-tu Sakura ou Ino ?

- Je préfère Sakura ! dit Sasuke en regardant Ino droit dans les yeux afin de lui faire prendre conscience que jamais il ne sortirait avec elle.

Alors qu'Ino sentait la rage montée en elle, Sakura était toute joyeuse car même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il n'était pas amoureux d'Ino non plus et il la préférait à elle.

- Neji, action ou vérité ? demanda Sasuke.

- Action ! répondit Neji pas très rassuré.

- Voyons...Rends la monnaie de sa pièce à Naya, embrasse la ! décida Sasuke.

Neji ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il sut qu'il devrait embrasser Naya, il savait que Sasuke pensait qu'il était amoureux de Naya. Il le pensait mais n'en était pas encore sûr. C'est avec un sourire diabolique qu'il s'approcha de Naya adossée au lit de Naruto. Elle commençait à paniquer, que voulait donc dire ce regard ? Mais elle se ressaisit vite, elle était assez forte pour ne pas paniquer juste parce qu'un garçon s'approchait avec un air proche du sadisme.

- Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça Neji ? demanda tout de même Naya.

- Disons que comme tu m'a pris par surprise la dernière fois, je vais te le faire payer ma très chère Naya !

Tous les autres étaient une nouvelle fois écroulés de rire. Neji se plaça à genoux devant Naya toujours assise contre le lit de Naruto, il saisit doucement son visage entre ses doigts comme elle lui avait fait auparavant puis il s'approcha doucement de sa bouche. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, il lui murmura :

- Ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ma vengeance !

Elle ne put rien répliquer, qu'il lui avait déjà emprisonner les lèvres. Leur baiser dura quelques secondes puis il fut rompu par Neji toujours souriant alors que Naya paraissait plutôt énervée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à sa « menace ». Puis Neji reprit la parole :

- Choji, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité ! répondit celui-ci en se gavant de gâteaux.

- De qui es-tu amoureux ?

- Hum...je sais pas si je suis amoureux mais j'aime beaucoup Ino !

Ino rougit en écoutant la réponse de son ami alors que tous les autres ne paraissaient pas surpris le moins du monde. Ensuite Choji reprit la parole pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé :

- Ino, action ou vérité ?

- Action ! répondit-elle car elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur ses sentiments après la déclaration de Sasuke contre elle et celle de Choji.

- Sois tu m'embrasses, soit tu me dis ce que tu penses de moi ! décida Choji.

Ino réfléchit quelques temps, soit elle l'embrassait et elle ne le blessait pas mais alors il aurait de faux espoirs sur leur relation ou soit elle le blessait maintenant mais il ne souffrirait plus.

- Je vais te dire ce que je pense de toi ! Pour moi, tu es un ami très précieux mais je ne ressens pour toi que de l'amitié, certes une amitié forte car cela fait longtemps que nous travaillons ensemble mais ce n'est que de l'amitié et rien de plus ! Je suis désolé ! répondit-elle tristement.

- Je m'en doutais de toute façon ! sourit Choji. A toi, Ino !

- Sakura, action ou vérité ?

Cependant, Sakura ne répondit rien car elle s'était endormie, la tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke. En regardant autour d'elle, Ino découvrit que Sakura n'était pas la seule endormie. Il ne restait plus que Choji, Shika, Kankuro, Shino, Neji, Naya, Sasuke, Naruto et elle de réveillés. Leurs 7 autres amis s'étaient endormis. Ino recommença :

- J'ai dû réfléchir trop longtemps tout à l'heure ! sourit-elle. Bon, puisque Sakura dort, Kankuro, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité !

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup alors on ne sait pas de qui tu es amoureux ! Dis le nous !

- J'aime Sakura ! répondit-il en regardant la jeune fille endormit sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

Sasuke regarda Kankuro étrangement, comme s'il le toisait de haut en bas avec un regard incompréhensible tandis que Lee se leva et hurla :

- Alors comme ça j'ai un rival en amour ?

- Je crois que tu n'en as pas qu'un seul ! pensa t-il en regardant le jeune Uchiwa.

- Oh non ! reprit Shika en regardant la tête d'Ino sur son épaule et Choji endormit sur le lit de Lee. Ino et Choji se sont aussi endormis !

- Et bien nous ne sommes plus que 7 éveillés ! déclara Kankuro avant de demander action ou vérité à Shikamaru.

- Vérité ! répondit Shika voyant qu'il ne pourrait bouger s'il disait action.

- Tu es vraiment aussi feignant que tu le laisses paraître ?

- Oui, c'est dans mes gènes ! J'ai besoin de calme et de repos pour me concentrer ! répondit Shika en replaçant une mèche de cheveux d'Ino qui faisait s'agiter la jeune fille.

- Sasuke s'est endormi aussi ! sourit Naruto qu'on avait pas entendu de toute la soirée.

- Il n'est pas le seul, Kankuro aussi ! reprit Shino en montrant Kankuro sur le lit de Neji.

- Shika, à toi ! dit Naya.

- Bon, il reste encore 4 personnes en plus de moi ! Alors...Shino, action ou vérité ?

- Action ! répondit-il doucement afin de ne pas réveiller ses amis.

- Va embrasser Kurenai ! sourit-il.

- Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve ! reprit-il légèrement rouge.

- Menteur, je sais que tu places un insecte sur chaque personne que tu rencontres ! contredit Naya en souriant.

- Bon d'accord ! Je sais qu'elle est dans la chambre 3 ! acquiesça Shino. J'y vais !

- Je vérifierais avec mon byakugan ! ajouta Neji.

- On va bien rigoler ! sourit Naruto.

Shino sortit de la chambre 2 et alla toquer à la chambre d'à côté. Kurenai apparut alors à la porte en robe de chambre rouge avec un air surpris.

- Que fais-tu là, Shino ? Si tu cherches les filles, elles sont sûrement dans la chambre 1 !

- Non, en fait...je peux entrer ? demanda t-il.

- Oui ! répondit Kurenai surprise du comportement inhabituel de Shino d'habitude toujours calme et posé.

Shino entra dans la chambre après sa sensei, celle-ci s'assit sur son lit, invitant Shino à en faire de même afin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Shino, gêné de ce qu'il allait faire, leva les yeux sur sa « proie », et rapidement déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Kurenai. Celle-ci se leva en un bond et cria :

- Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je suis désolé Kurenai sensei, j'avais pas le choix ! répondit-il honteux.

- Action ou vérité hein ?

- Oui !

- Bon ça passe pour cette fois ! Maintenant file avant que je ne change d'avis !

Shino repartit rapidement dans la chambre d'à côté, en entrant, il put voir les sourires de Naruto et de Neji.

- Où est Naya ? demanda t-il.

- Ici ! répondit Neji en désignant une tête sur sa jambe. Et Shika aussi dort !

- Il ne reste que nous trois ! sourit Naruto.

- J'ai une idée, celui qui s'endort en dernier marque son nom sur cette feuille et demain, les deux autres devront lui donner leur dessert ! décida Neji.

- Ok ! approuvèrent les deux autres.

- Bon, Naruto, action ou vérité ? demanda Shino.

- Action !

- Embrasse toutes les filles sans les réveiller, sauf Naya ! dit Shino.

- Pourquoi pas Naya ? s'étonna Naruto.

- Parce que déjà que Neji l'a embrassé alors ça suffit ! Je n'aime pas voir quelqu'un l'embrasser ! répondit Shino en rougissant sous un regard noir de Neji.

- En plus, je suis sûre qu'elle se réveillait si je voulais l'embrasser ! Elle sent tout cette fille ! sourit Naruto en regardant Naya.

Il se leva et commença par Tenten qui était la plus proche de lui, il l'embrassa sans qu'elle ne se réveille puis se tourna vers Hinata. Il l'embrassa rapidement de peur qu'elle ne se réveille puis il embrassa Temari encore plus rapidement que pour Hinata. Quand il s'approcha d'Ino, il se demanda comment il allait faire vu qu'elle était collé à Shika. Il se tourna alors vers Shino qui lui dit de lui faire sur la joue, ce qu'il fit rapidement de peur de subir sa colère si elle se réveillait. Pour finir il se tourna vers Sakura, blottie contre Sasuke, il l'embrassa longuement mais doucement avant qu'elle ne se réveille puis il se tourna triomphant vers Shino.

- Bravo ! répondit simplement celui-ci !

Les trois garçons parlèrent encore quelques temps jusqu'à ce que Neji et Shino ne s'endorment. Naruto alla noter son prénom sur la feuille et s'endormit à son tour. Le lendemain matin à 8h30, les senseis étaient tous présents dans le « réfectoire » m ais aucun chuunin n'y était. Surpris qu'il ne soient ni dans la chambre 3 ni dans la 4 et ni dans la 5, ils se rendirent en compagnie de Zérios jusqu'à la chambre 1. Zérios l'ouvrit rapidement, mais il n'y avait personne donc ils se rendirent à la porte de la chambre 2 que Zérios ouvrit aussi rapidement. Il régnait un désordre incroyable dans la chambre, tous les chuunins s'y étaient regroupés, certains dormaient sur les lits, d'autres sur l'épaule d'un de leur camarade, d'autres allongés à terre...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda Kakashi.

- Ils ont joué à action ou vérité ! Et à deux heures du matin, ils y étaient encore ! répondit Kurenai.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT ! hurla Gai.

Tous les chuunins ouvrirent difficilement les yeux en entendant la voix d'un de leur sensei. Ils se mirent debout très lentement sous le regard agacé de Gai et sous ceux amusés des autres adultes.

- Vous avez 30 minutes pour vous préparer et descendre ! déclara Gai avant que les senseis ne sortent.

- Neji, Shino, vous me devez un dessert ! sourit Naruto.

- Oui ! approuvèrent les deux autres en souriant.

Les chuunins se séparèrent rapidement et ceux qui n'étaient pas dans leur chambre retournèrent rapidement dans la leur. Ils se changèrent à toute vitesse et à 9 heures, tout le monde était descendu.

- Bon vous avez une heure maximum pour déjeuner et après je vous expliquerais la dernière épreuve !

Tous les chuunins mangèrent dans le silence, conscients que Gai était particulièrement énervé. A 10 heures, alors que tous les chuunins avaient finis de manger, Zérios prit la parole :

- La troisième épreuve est un concours de cuisine ! On testera vos capacités à subvenir à vos besoins en préparant de la nourriture ! Aucun de vos senseis ne vous aidera et nous serons les juges de vos plats alors ne nous empoisonnez pas ! La cuisine est là-bas, il y a quatre table, une par équipe, pour préparer vos mets ! Vous avez 1h30 ! Bonne chance !

**Equipe 1 (jaunes) :**

- Vous savez cuisiner ? demanda Naya à ses coéquipiers. Moi, je ne sais que cuisiner les plats de bases et ce qui me permet de survivre en voyage !

- Moi, c'est toujours les domestiques qui font à manger donc je ne sais que cuisiner ce qui me permet de survivre ! déclara Neji.

- Moi c'est pareil que toi Naya ! ajouta Sasuke.

- Et bien il n'y a que moi qui sache cuisiner des plats un peu plus difficiles ? Mais je vous préviens, je ne suis pas une experte ! dit Sakura.

- Ca ira ! décida Naya.

- Que préparons-nous ? demanda Sasuke.

- Vu ce que nous avons sous la main, nous allons préparer des tomates avec une sauce vinaigrette en entrée, des ramens en plat principal et une tarte aux fraises en dessert ! décida Sakura.

Les quatre ninjas se mirent au travail, suivant les instructions de Sakura, de nombreux ingrédients se succédaient dans leurs mains, tomates, moutarde, huile, nouilles, fraises...

**Equipe 2 (rouges) :**

- Bon, elle est parfaite cette épreuve pour nous, on a un chef dans l'équipe ! déclara Shika.

- Oui c'est vrai ! Alors Choji, on fait quoi ? demanda Ino.

- Je sais pas trop , je suis fatigué moi ! répondit Choji.

- Allez Choji, un peu de nerf que diable ! le secoua Kankuro.

- Bon d'accord, alors en entrée une salade avec des œufs, des tomates et de la salade bien sûr ! En plat principal, un canard laqué avec des frites et en dessert, une pêche melba !

- Ca a l'air compliqué tout ça ! soupira Ino.

- Fais ce qu'il dit et tout ira bien ! la rassura Shika.

- Bon on y va ! sourit Kankuro.

Encore une fois, les ingrédients se succédèrent dans les mains des ninjas mais elles atterrissaient toujours entre les mains expertes de Choji.

**Equipe 3 (bleue) :**

- Bon, qui sais cuisiner ? demanda Naruto.

- Moi, ce sont des domestiques qui s'en occupent ! déclara Hinata.

- Et moi, ce sont mes parents ! ajouta Tenten.

- Moi aussi, ce sont les domestiques ! reprit Kiba.

- Et moi, je vais toujours acheter des ramens ! soupira Naruto.

- En clair, on ne sait faire que de la nourriture de survie ! déprima Tenten.

- Bon, on devrait quand même pouvoir s'en sortir ! sourit Hinata.

- On n'a qu'à faire des œufs en entrée, du poisson en plat principal et un fruit en dessert ! reprit Kiba.

- Bon...bah, c'est parti ! cria Naruto.

Et les quatre ninjas se mirent aux fourneaux bien qu'ils ne sachent pas vraiment s'en servir correctement.

**Equipe 4 (verte) :**

- Avons nous un chef cuisinier dans cette équipe ? demanda Temari.

- Pas moi en tout cas ! J'ai des domestiques pour ça ! répondit Shino.

- Et moi, je ne m'occupe jamais de la cuisine ! ajouta Gaara.

- Moi je m'y connais un peu ! déclara Lee.

- Très bien, que devons nous faire ? demanda Temari.

- Nous ferons des concombres en entrée, un bœuf bourguignon avec des haricots verts en plat principal et une salade de fruits en dessert ! décida Lee en examinant les ingrédients avec soin.

- Bon, alors go ! dit Gaara.

L'équipe verte prépara touts les plats avec soin sous les ordres de Lee.

- C'est fini ! cria Zérios en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Ca sent bon ! dit Kakashi en entrant à son tour.

- Bon l'équipe jaune ! On y va ! décida Zérios.

Les membres de l'équipe jaune amenèrent les plats aux senseis qui y goûtèrent chacun à leur tour avec attention. Puis ils se concertèrent avant que Zérios ne prenne la parole :

- Equipe jaune : 16/20, c'était excellent quoique un peu commun tout de même, surtout les ramens ! Mais c'était bien quand même ! Equipe rouge !

L'équipe rouge approcha ses plats et les déposa sur la table devant les senseis. Ils en mangèrent chacun un peu, puis Zérios se leva et prit de nouveau la parole :

- Equipe Rouge : 19/20, un repas comme celui-ci ne se mange pas souvent dans une vie ! Je vous félicite tous les quatre ! Equipe bleue !

Naruto apportait l'entrée, Kiba le plat principal et Hinata le dessert tandis que Tenten retenait son souffle. Les senseis délibérèrent après avoir goûté chaque plat et Zérios se leva une nouelle fois :

- Equipe Bleue : 14/20, un repas très banal et en plus de ça, pas excellent ! Equipe Verte pour finir !

L'équipe apporta ses plats aux senseis qui les mangèrent rapidement. Puis Zérios se leva pour la quatrième fois et déclara :

- Equipe Verte : 17/20, c'était bon et plutôt original ! Encore bravo à toutes les équipes ! Résultats dans la salle de conférence !

**Résultats de la troisième épreuve :**

Equipe Rouge : 19/20

Equipe Verte : 17/20

Equipe Jaune : 16/20

Equipe Bleue : 14/20

**Résultats au bout des trois épreuves :**

1ère : Equipe jaune : 11,5 points

2ème : Equipe rouge : 10,5 points

3èmes : Equipes verte et bleue : 10 points

- Bravo à l'équipe jaune composée de Kakashi, Naya, Neji, Sakura et Sasuke, vous avez gagnés ces épreuves ! cria Zérios pour que tout le monde puisse entendre. Profitez bien de votre après-midi et de votre soirée, vous repartez demain ! Avec moi !

* * *

**Je serais contente si vous me laissiez quelques reviews pour me donner votre avis ! Merci encore à ceux qui l'ont fait !**


	7. Chapitre 7: Dernière journée à l'auberge...

**Tanita-gnd : **Tu n'as pas plagié du tout, si tu veux faire une fic sur ce couple, tu le fais, tu peux faire tous les couples que tu veux ! Non mais oh !

Sinon je te remercie pour le compliment, il est vrai que je m'efforce le plus possible pour que tous les personnages soient présents et mis en avant de la même façon !

**Sae :** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

**Chapitre 7 : Dernière journée à l'auberge !!!!!**

Les senseis laissèrent les chuunins seuls dans la salle de conférence devant les résultats.

Bah...bravo l'équipe jaune ! déclara Shika.

Merci ! répondirent les quatre ninjas.

Bon on fait quoi ? demanda Kiba.

Un action ou vérité ? proposa Kankuro.

Oh non, on en a déjà fait deux ! se plaignit Naruto.

Oui, Naruto a raison, c'est chiant à force ! approuva Sakura.

C'est bien joli de critiquer mais on fait quoi ? reprit Shino.

Moi je vais me promener ! Quelqu'un veut venir ? demanda Naya.

Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Kankuro, Ino, Shika, Naruto, Lee et Tenten décidèrent de l'accompagner tandis que les 6 autres chuunins décidèrent de faire des jeux de société.

Pourquoi on part pas maintenant au lieu d'attendre demain matin ? demanda Sakura.

Les senseis sont un peu bizarres, ça doit être ça ! répondit Naya en haussant les épaules.

Dis Sakura, je pourrais te parler ? demanda Kankuro rouge comme une tomate.

Oui ! répondit-elle.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle doucement mais lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour discuter il ne s'arrêta pas, se rapprochant dangereusement de la jeune fille. Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, elle fut surprise de le voir s'approcher autant d'elle. Kankuro, quand à lui était décidé, il lui attrapa les épaules fortement et l'embrassa sous le regard médusé de leurs camarades. Chacun eut une expression différente en voyant le spectacle, Neji était ébahi par l'audace de Kankuro, Naya amusée, Shino restait neutre, Ino surprise, Shika ennuyé, Sasuke semblait énervé tandis que Lee et Naruto bouillaient de rage. Lorsque Sakura sentit quelque chose de doux et humide sur ses lèvres, elle comprit rapidement ce qui se passait, une image de Sasuke traversa son esprit et la seconde d'après, elle rejeta Kankuro loin d'elle, cherchant du réconfort dans les yeux noirs de Sasuke.

Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris nom d'un chien ? cria Lee en attrapant Kankuro par le col de sa veste.

Je voulais savoir si j'avais une chance avec celle que j'aime...et apparemment non ! finit-il avec tristesse en regardant Sakura.

C'est pas une raison ! hurla Naruto.

C'est bon Naruto ! Je suis désolé Kankuro mais je n'éprouve que de l'amitié pour toi ! reprit Sakura.

Je m'en suis rendu compte quand tu m'as repoussé ! approuva Kankuro.

Puisque c'est comme ça Lee.

Il se mit à courir à une vitesse hallucinante, s'arrêtant net devant Sakura, l'attrapa par les épaules comme Kankuro l'avait fait juste avant puis il l'embrassa aussi avant de se prendre une magistrale gifle de Sakura, ce qui l'envoya s'écraser dans un arbre.

Vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça les garçons ! trancha Tenten.

N'importe quoi ! souffla Ino, jalouse de l'attention que les garçons portaient à sa rivale, avant de se pendre au bras de Sasuke qui la repoussa une fois de plus avec enervement.

Sasuke se remit à marcher, tout en discutant avec Neji, puis ils furent suivis par tout les autres.

Tu devrais laisser tomber ! conseilla Shika à Ino.

De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ino hors d'elle.

De Sasuke...répondit-il.

Il finira par m'aimer ! reprit Ino.

Tu n'as aucune chance ! ajouta Shika avant d'aller enlever Lee de son arbre.

Aucune chance ? Moi ? Ino Yamanaka ? Aucune chance ? N'importe quoi ! pensa t-elle.

Dis Sasuke ! Ca va ? chuchota Neji.

Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda Sasuke énervé.

Tu m'as l'air en colère ! C'est à cause de Sakura ? questionna Neji.

Peut-être ! Ca m'énerve qu'ils s'en prennent à elle comme ça, on dirait des chiennes en chaleur ! Ils lui donnent une mauvaise image des mecs ! Sinon, elle peut sortir avec qui elle veut, je m'en moque ! murmura Sasuke.

Menteur ! sourit Neji.

Pffffff ! souffla Sasuke.

Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ? demanda Naya en souriant.

Ma prochaine vengeance ! sourit Neji.

Naya se sentit tressaillir mais elle se reprit pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Une vengeance ? demanda Sakura.

Oui, elle m'a embrassé par surprise, il faut bien que je me venge ! répondit Neji.

Ridicule ! soupira Naya.

Dis plutôt que tu as peur de ce que je pourrais te faire ! rigola Neji.

N'importe quoi ! cria Naya les joues rouges.

Pas trop mal ? demanda Kankuro à Lee.

Bin...c'est qu'elle frappe fort maintenant Sakura ! sourit Lee.

On a aucune chance avec elle, pas vrai ? ajouta Kankuro.

J'ai bien peur que oui ! soupira Lee.

Désespérez pas les gars ! encouragea Tenten avant d'aller rejoindre Neji à l'avant.

Salut Tenten ! sourit Neji en voyant la jeune fille à ses côtés.

Naya ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver du ressentiment envers Tenten, pourtant elle décida qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour aider la jeune fille avec Neji.

Neji, Tenten ! Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller vous promener tous les deux ! proposa Naya avec un clin d'œil pour Tenten.

Oh oui ! Tu viens Neji ? demanda Tenten après un sourire pour Naya.

Neji jeta un regard à Naya qui souriait puis il décida d'accompagner la jeune fille qui le tirait par le bras. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Ino et Sakura s'approchèrent de Naya.

Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! murmura Sakura.

Je vois pas pourquoi ! répondit Naya.

Laisser le mec qui te plait avec sa rivale en amour, c'est risqué ! ajouta Ino.

Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir dit que j'aimais Neji, ni même qu'il me plaisait ! C'est juste un ami alors dites pas n'importe quoi ! Ca me fait plaisir de les voir ensemble ! sourit Naya.

Ah oui ? demanda Ino ironiquement.

Oui ! reprit sèchement Naya.

Alors pourquoi, tu saignes des mains, on dirait que, de colère, tu t'es enfoncé les ongles dans la peau ! ajouta Sakura en soignant Naya.

C'était pendant mon entraînement ! coupa Naya en laissant Sakura la soigner.

Comme tu veux ! dit Ino.

Alors Shika, tu te décides ? demanda Naruto.

Me décide à quoi ? questionna Shika.

A m'aider avec Sakura ! dit Naruto.

Laisse tomber avec elle ! Tu n'as aucune chance ! répondit Shika.

Moi je suis sûr que si ! l'interrompit Naruto.

Très bien, alors le mieux, c'est de lui dire ! décida Shika.

Ok ! J'y vais ! approuva Naruto.

Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après ! cria t-il.

Naruto alla chercher Sakura, puis il l'arrêta et prit son courage à deux mains :

Sakura, ça fait longtemps que je voudrais te demander de sortir avec moi ! Alors ?

Sakura réfléchit longuement, bien sûr elle aimait Sasuke mais celui-ci se montrait si froid avec elle et Naruto était le garçon qu'elle préférait ensuite. Elle pensait que grâce à lui, elle pourrait peut-être oublier Sasuke.

D'accord ! décida Sakura.

Cette fois, ce n'était plus que des visages d'étonnement qui régnaient sur les ninjas, même Naya paraissait surprise du choix de son amie, alors que Naruto sautait de joie. Kankuro et Lee soupiraient de désespoir tandis que Sasuke paraissait triste et coléreux. Ce qui ne s'arrangea rien lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent.

Vous pourriez attendre qu'on ne soit pas là pour faire ça ! cracha Sasuke avant de prendre le chemin du retour en compagnie de Kankuro et Lee.

Désolé ! murmura Naruto tandis que Sakura tentait de percer le regard de Sasuke mais en vain.

Et bien, ça va chauffer ! murmura Shika.

Quoi ? demanda Ino n'ayant pas bien entendu son ami.

Il a dit que ça allait barder ! répondit Shino qui pensait pareil que Shika.

Oui ! pensa Ino.

Pendant que de nombreux rebondissement avaient lieu dans la forêt, les autres chuunins continuaient leurs jeux de société.

Choji, tu peux arrêter de mettre des miettes sur le plateau ? demanda Hinata.

Désolé Hinata, c'est pas volontaire ! répondit Choji.

Pourquoi vous êtes pas partis avec les autres, vous ? demanda Gaara à Hinata et Kiba.

Je voulais rester avec Hinata ! sourit Kiba.

Qu...quoi ? dit Hinata la tête plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Bah oui...Il faut bien que je me venge de mon baiser forcé avec Lee ! cria Kiba en sautant Hinata et en la chatouillant.

Hinata était morte de rire sous les chatouillis de Kiba, tandis que Gaara et Temari avaient une courte discussion.

Alors Gaara ? Tu vas mieux depuis que tu as changé d'équipe, n'est-ce pas ?

A vrai dire oui, je parle plus qu'avant et maintenant je m'entends bien avec presque toutes les personnes qui sont ici ! Je suis content !

Et côté cœur ? demanda Temari.

J'ai toujours cru être amoureux de Naya mais je suis tombé amoureux de Kurenai depuis peu ! répondit Gaara.

Kurenai ? répéta Temari hébété.

Oui, j'ai un peu honte ! approuva t-il tout rouge.

Je n'aurais jamais cru ça une seule seconde ! Je ne sais pas si tu as une chance avec elle Gaara ! dit Temari.

Je n'en ai aucune, elle est amoureuse d'Asuma et je le sais ! reprit Gaara peiné.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez à faire cette tête tous les deux ? demanda Kiba en sautant devant les deux autres.

Rien rien ! Et toi ça avance avec Hinata ? répondit Temari.

Elle s'est évanouie de rire sous les chatouillis ! rigola t'il en regardant Hinata que Choji tentait de réveiller en lui soufflant dessus.

Mais arrêta ça Choji, tu es en train de lui cracher dessus là ! cria Gaara.

Akamaru s'approcha d'Hinata et lui lécha le visage, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter avant de se réveiller.

Que... ? Akamaru ? dit Hinata surprise.

Wouff ! répondit-il.

Avant que Kiba ne puisse dire quelque chose, Sasuke, Lee et Kankuro rentrèrent dans la petite salle de mauvaise humeur. Sasuke alla s'enfoncer dans un fauteuil et croisa les bras, Lee s'adossa au mur comme Sasuke les bras croisés tandis que Kankuro rejoignit Gaara et Temari.

Oula ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tous les trois ? demanda Choji conscient de la mauvaise humeur qui régnait désormais dans la salle.

Rien du tout ! Naruto et ma Sakura sortent en ensemble ! cria Lee au bord des larmes.

Temari s'approcha de lui peinée et le prit dans ses bras :

Je suis désolé pour toi ! lui dit-elle.

Je me doutais bien qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec moi mais je ne voulais pas le croire ! pleura t-il.

Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre ! le rassura Temari.

Toi par exemple ? demanda Lee avec espoir.

Non mais ça va pas la tête, tu crois pas que tu en profites un peu trop là ? répondit-elle en le repoussant et en allant s'asseoir à coté de Sasuke.

Toi aussi tu boudes pour ça ? demanda Temari.

Pas du tout, elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! grogna Sasuke.

Mouais ! ajouta Temari avant de lire un livre.

Toi aussi Kankuro tu es triste ? demanda Gaara.

Oui mais il faut s'y faire ! sourit Kankuro.

Dans la forêt, Naya, Ino, Shika et Shino décidèrent de laisser Sakura et Naruto seuls puis de rentrer à l'auberge. En voyant leurs amis disparaîtrent de leur champ de vision, ils entamèrent une discussion qui serait curieuse pour tout chuunin l'entendant :

Alors ? C'était bien joué quand même, non ? demanda Naruto.

Oui, tout le monde a marché ! J'ai bien fait semblant de réfléchir longuement à ta demande ! J'étais prête à m'écrouler de rire devant leurs têtes ! sourit Sakura.

Et Sasuke ? demanda Naruto.

Rien, un regard noir comme d'habitude ! soupira Sakura.

Bon tu te souviens de la suite du plan ? questionna Naruto.

Oui, d'abord nous devions sortir ensemble afin de rendre Sasuke et Tenten jaloux, puis demain après-midi, nous aurons eu petite dispute qui nous séparera car nous prendrons conscience que nous somme juste des amis l'un pour l'autre et pour finir, normalement, Sasuke et Tenten devraient revenir vers nous, c'est bien ça ?

Parfait, on y va ! dit-il en lui tensant une main qu'elle attrapa, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge et entrèrent dans la salle où se trouvaient leurs amis, main dans la main.

Neji et Tenten ne sont pas rentrés ? demanda Naruto comme si de rien n'était.

Non ! répondit Ino collée à un Sasuke plus que mécontent.

C'est nous ! cria Tenten en entrant dans la pièce avec Neji qu'elle tenait par la main.

Naruto serra fortement la main de Sakura en voyant ça mais se calma quand elle lui lança un regard doux tandis que Naya enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau. Cependant en regardant le visage de Tenten, Ino et Temari purent voir qu'elle avait pleurée.

Aurait-on un nouveau couple ? demanda Naya d'une étrange voix mais en souriant.

Non, pas du tout ! Nous sommes juste amis ! répondit Tenten avec une légère pointe de déception dans la voix.

Elle prit un air peiné pour la jeune fille bien que cela la réjouissait. Soudain, Neji s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

Que fais-tu ? demanda Naya.

Je te soigne ! Tu as la main en sang, comment tu t'es fait ça ? questionna Neji.

En m'entraînant ! mentit Naya.

Tu devrais faire plus attention ! lui conseilla Neji.

On verra ! répondit seulement la jeune fille.

Pousse toi un peu et laisse moi de la place ! dit-il alors en poussant la jeune fille.

Mais ce n'est qu'un fauteuil une place ! contredit Naya.

Soit tu t'assois sur moi soit on fait le contraire, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver par terre ! Et je pense que tu es plus légère que moi ! décida Neji.

T'as gagné ! soupira Naya en s'asseyant sur Neji.

Ce que tu es légère ! s'exclama t-il surpris.

T'es bête, je t'ai déjà dit que comme mon clan maîtrisait les éléments dont l'air, tous les membres de mon clan ne pesaient quasiment rien ! répondit-elle.

Sakura s'assit elle aussi sur les genoux de Naruto, imitant Naya, ce qui eut pour effet de tourner de nombreux regards noirs vers eux dont celui de Sasuke à la surprise de Sakura.

Dis Sasuke, je peux m'asseoir sur tes genoux ? demanda Ino.

Non mais tu rêves là ! grogna Sasuke sur une Ino des plus tristes.

Ino eut beau se tourner dans tous les sens, tous les sièges étaient pris, elle poussa un soupir de mécontentement avant de se tourner vers Shika :

Dis Shika, tu me laisses ta place ? demanda t-elle avec des grands yeux tristes.

Non mais ça va pas, je suis fatigué moi ! protesta Shika.

Puisque c'est comme ça Ino avant de sauter sur Shika qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir se retrouvant avec une Ino assise sur lui.

Tu vois que c'était pas difficile ! sourit-elle.

Tu parles ! soupira t-il.

Et si on dormaient tous ici cette nuit ? proposa Kiba avec Hinata assise sur lui.

Oui pourquoi pas ! approuvèrent tous les autres ninjas.

Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients à condition que vos sacs soient prêts demain matin ! accepta Kurenai qui était entrée dans la pièce.

Les jeunes ninjas partirent préparés leurs sacs qu'ils descendirent dans la pièce, chacun sortit son sac de couchage puis ils s'installèrent. Ils s'étaient placés en cercle, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Naya, Shino, Temari, Lee, Choji, Ino, Shika, Kankuro, Gaara, Hinata...et ainsi de suite. Des petits groupes discutaient doucement de peur que les senseis ne leur demandent de retourner dans leurs chambres.

Alors comme ça vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Neji pour engager la conversation.

Oui ! répondit Naruto en regardant Sakura puis Sasuke du coin de l'œil.

Malgré elle, Tenten ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa à Sakura.

J'espère que ça va durer longtemps ! dit-elle hypocritement.

Pas moi ! pensa Sasuke. Sakura et Naruto, quelle blague !

J'ai été surprise quand tu as acceptée, sakura ! reprit Naya.

Un peu plus loin, un autre groupe dicutait composé des autres ninjas sauf de Shino, Temari et Choji qui s'étaient endormis.

Dis Kiba, toi et Hinata vous sortez ensemble ? demanda Ino.

Non non ! Pourquoi ? questionna Kiba.

Non, comme Hinata était assise sur toi, je me disais que peut-être...

Bah, tu étais bien assise sur Shika et pourtant vous sortez pas ensemble ! rétorqua Kankuro.

Heureusement, moi et cette furie, c'est vraiment inimaginable ! déclara Shika avant de se prendre le poing d'Ino dans la tête.

Ils sont pas mignons, Shino et Temari quand ils dorment ?! dit Gaara.

C'est vrai, ça change, quand ils sont éveillés, il y en a un qui parle pas et l'autre c'est une vraie lionne ! sourit Kankuro.

Pourquoi t'as pas parlé de Lee, Gaara ? demanda Hinata.

Et bien, même quand il dort il est pas terrible, mieux mais toujours aussi moche ! répondit Kiba.

Vous êtes méchants ! dit Hinata les sourcils froncés.

Mais je plaisante Hinata ! sourit Kiba.

En fait, je l'avais pas vu étant donné qu'il est caché dans son duvet ! répondit Gaara en pensant tout de même que Kiba avait raison.

Après une ou deux heures de discussion, ils finirent pas tous s'endormirent.

Debout là-dedans ! cria Gai dans la salle.

Moins fort Gai, tu vas finir pas me crever les tympans ! grogna Zérios.

Toujours à te plaindre toi ! J'AI DIT DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE ! hurla de nouveau Gai.

Si les ninjas n'avaient pas bien entendu un de leur sensei la première fois, ils furent servis, la voix de Gai résonnait dans leur tête comme un coup de marteau. Ils se changèrent dans les vestiaires de la salle d'entraînement, les filles et les garçons étaient bien entendu séparés. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement puis Kakashi prit la parole :

Bon, nous partons, Zérios nous accompagne !

Heureux d'être parmi vous ! dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Naya.

Nous marcherons toute la journée puis nous ferons un camp lorsque la nuit tombera, nous repartirons le lendemain matin et devrions arriver le soir à Iri no Kuni ! Let's go everybody ! reprit Kakashi.

Quel accent ! ricana Naruto suivit d'un fou rire général même parmis les senseis.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de bouclé !!!!! M'en voulez pas trop si vous le trouvez moins bien que les autres !!!!

Sakura : Moi et Naruto pour faire craquer Sasuke et Tenten ! Quelle idée !

Naruto : On voit bien qu'elle vient de toi !

Sakura007 : Non mais vous arrêter ou je vous mets respectivement avec Gai et Jiraya !

Sakura & Naruto : Beurk !!!!!!!!!

Sakura007 :


	8. Chapitre 8 : Campement et attaque de

Bon je vais tout d'abord répondre aux reviews :

**Marionnette :** Une réponse une !

Bon, pour tes points négatifs : je suis d'accord que Naya soit la plus forte car je l'ai voulu et je ne la changerais même si vous ne l'aimez pas ! C'est dommage que tu la prennes mal, de plus dans les derniers chapitres je la mets moins en avant que d'habitude. Pour ce qui est des victoires de l'équipe de Sasuke, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle les gagnera toutes, je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir dit qu'il y aurait seulement trois épreuves, soyez un peu patients à la fin. Pour ce qui est de la constitution de cette équipe, il s'agit réellement d'un hasard comme celle de toutes les autres équipes. Je ne vais pas détailler ce que j'ai fait mais disons rapidement que j'ai pris des groupes de deux et que j'ai joué leur place aux dés !lol ! Bizarre hein ?!!!!! Pour Naruto, ce n'est pas parce que c'est le héros du manga qu'il sera forçément le héros de ma fic, désolé mais c'set comme ça! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais que c'est inégal point de vue force ? Tu les a pas vu combattre entre eux que je sache !

La repartion des equipe est innegale point de vue force!   
Pour ce qui est des points positifs : Je te remercie et il est clair que je vais continuer de cette façon ! Merci pour ta review et désolé si j'ai répondu un peu durement !

**tamyl sikao :** Bon alors, désolé pour la présence de Naya qu'il me semble avoir réduite dans mes derniers chapitres. Je te remercie de lire ma fic et de ne pas t'ennuyer. En plus, Naya n'a pas que des qualités, elle est nulle en cuisine et un peu froide. Mais si tu la trouve ennuyeuse et classique, c'est ton point de vue et je n'ai rien à dire sinon que je ne la changerais pas. Excepté ces points négatifs, je te remercie pour tes compliments.

**Tanita-gnd : **Oui,je suis désolé pour ce pauvre Lee...lol...mais il le fallait....Sakura n'est pas pour lui ! lol ! Désolé Kankuro...toi aussi c'est pour la bonne cause !lol ! Je te remercie pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir !

**Sae : **Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

**

* * *

****Chapitre 8 : Campement et attaque de ...**

Les ninjas avaient marché toute la journée en ne faisant que quelques courtes pauses afin de placer leur campement le plus proche possible d'Iri no kuni. Il était finalement huit heures du soir, à la nuit tombée, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où Asuma prit la parole :

Nous allons camper ici pour la nuit ! Comme de dangereux criminels vivent près d'ici, vous ferez le guet par groupe de deux des équipes que nous avons désignés à l'auberge ! Après vous vous mettez avec qui vous voulez dans votre équipe, c'est pas mon problème !

Génial ! soupira Naruto avec un manque évident de sincérité.

Les senseis disparurent, laissant les jeunes ninjas se débrouiller seuls. Shikamaru décida de prendre les choses en main :

Bon la nuit va sûrement durer 8 heures, nous sommes 8 groupes donc nous ferons le guet une heure chacun. Qui commence ?

Avant de savoir qui commence, il faudrait déjà savoir avec qui on est ! soupira Naya.

Mais c'est évident que tu seras avec moi ! sourit Neji avec un air charmeur.

Je vois pas pourquoi ! pesta Naya.

Tu ne veux pas laisser Sakura et Sasuke seuls pour discuter ? demanda Neji, sûr qu'elle accepterait.

Non, Sakura a un copain maintenant ! répondit Naya avant qu'une dispute ne les interrompe.

J'en ai marre...je suis désolé Naruto...mais je ne te considère que comme un ami...je croyais pouvoir t'aimer autrement mais c'est impossible ! dit Sakura en faisant semblant de pleurer.

Ecoute Sakura...c'est pareil pour moi...j'est toujours cru être amoureux de toi mais ce n'était pas le cas donc tout va bien entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil qu'elle seule pourrait voir.

Bien sûr ! sourit-elle en lui embrassant la joue. Amis !

Amis ! ajouta Naruto.

Tu vois que Sasuke et Sakura vont devoir parler ! reprit Neji.

Ok ok, j'ai compris, je me mets avec toi ! râla Naya avec un petit sourire en coin.

Euh...Naruto...je me disais qu'on pourraient se mettre ensemble ? proposa Tenten.

Oui, pas de problème ! répondit Naruto sous un grand sourire de Sakura.

Apparemment leur plan marchait parfaitement pour Naruto et Tenten, mais en ce qui concernait Sasuke...elle fut surprise de le voir apparaître devant ses yeux.

Neji a réussi à se mettre avec Naya donc on est ensemble ! lui dit Sasuke.

D'accord ! reprit la jeune fille.

Désolé que ça n'ait pas marché avec Naruto ! continua Sasuke mal à l'aise.

Pas grave, on est encore plus amis qu'avant ! assura Sakura avec un sourire chaleureux.

Hinata !!!!Naruto et Tenten se sont débrouillés pour être ensemble donc on sera tous les deux ! apprit Kiba à Hinata.

D'accord ! approuva t-elle.

Tu n'as pas peur ? Qui sais ce que je pourrais te faire ! sourit malicieusement Kiba.

Je saurais te calmer ! rigola Hinata.

Ah oui ? dit Kiba avant de se jeter sur elle et de reprendre le supplice des chatouillis qui avait pour effet de faire mourir de rire la jeune fille.

Et nous on fait comment ? demanda Temari à ses coéquipiers.

On a qu'à jouer ça à pierre-papier-ciseau ! proposa Lee.

Ok ! approuvèrent les trois autres. Un...deux...trois !

Bon, Temari avec Lee et Gaara avec moi ! conclut Shino.

J'aurais préférer être avec Naya ! pleurnicha Shino.

Dis donc, ta personnalité dévie là (merci Saiyuki) ! Je te préférais quand tu étais enfermé dans ton mutisme ! se plaignit Gaara.

C'est Naya qui a ouvert mon cœur ! chantonna Shino.

Mon dieu ! Le voilà devenu poète et chanteur ! soupira Temari en prenant Lee par la main afin de ne pas être contaminer par la bêtise nouvelle de Shino.

Ca en provoque des changements l'amour ! sourit Lee.

Et pas qu'en bien ! approuva Temari.

Et nous ? demanda Ino à Shika. On se met comment ?

Hum...Choji et Kankuro puis toi et moi ! répondit Shika après une intense réflexion.

Pourquoi nous deux ? reprit Ino curieuse.

Parce que nos attaques se complètent ! ajouta Shika en haussant les épaules.

Hum...murmura Ino avant de faire la moue.

J'ai faim ! grogna Choji. T'as à manger Kankuro ?

Mais on a mangé avant d'arriver au camp ! T'es un vrai estomac ambulant toi ! se plaignit Kankuro.

J'ai besoin de manger pour mon jutsu ! répliqua Choji.

J'espère que tu vas pas me manger au moins, même si t'as trop faim pendant l'heure de guet ! ajouta Kankuro.

Bon, j'ai préparé une boite ! Dedans, il y a huits feuilles avec huits numéros différents qui déterminerons l'ordre de passage ! Et pas le droit de tricher avec le byakugan, le sharingan ou autre chose ! cria Shikamaru pour que tout le monde entende ce qu'il disait.

Une personne par groupe piochèrent dans la boîte, ce qui détermina l'ordre : Choji/Kankuro ; Sakura/Sasuke ; Hinata/Kiba ; Naruto/Tenten ; Naya/Neji ; Shika/Ino ; Temari/Lee et Shino/Gaara. Tout le monde, à l'exception de Choji et de Kankuro alla se coucher dans une des deux tentes leur étant destinées.

Dis...Kankuro...j'ai faim...donne moi à manger ! se plaignit Choji.

Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas à manger ! réplique sauvagement Kankuro excédé.

Menteur...tu n'as peut-être pas de nourriture mais TU ES de la nourriture ! Un bon gros poulet bien tendre avec une sauce aux épices ! bava Choji en se rapprochant de Kankuro avec une fourchette et un couteau, sortis dont ne sais où.

D'accord...d'accord ! Tiens ! dit Kankuro paniqué en tendant à son compagnon des tablettes de chocolat.

Merchi ! ajouta Choji en s'empiffrant.

Toute l'heure, Kankuro donna de la nourriture à Choji de peur que celui-ci ne décide vraiment de le manger.

C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller, on prend le relai ! sourit Sakura en s'asseyant près du feu à la place de Kankuro.

Ouf, c'est enfin fini ! soupira Kankuro en partant se coucher, suivit de près par les couverts de Choji.

Il fait beau ! On voit les étoiles ! reprit Sakura en regardant le magnifique ciel étoilé.

Oui, tu as raison ! sourit Sasuke.

Dis...Sasuke...pourquoi tu n'es sorti avec aucune des filles qui te l'avais proposé ? demanda soudainement Sakura en continuant de fixer le ciel avec des yeux rêveurs.

Sasuke fut étonné de le question mais comme elle ne paraissait pas le moins du monde gêné par sa question, il décida de répondre :

Disons que je préfère m'entraîner plutôt que de sortir avec les filles...d'autant plus qu'elles ne me plaisent pas !

Je vois ! Typique des garçons : l'entraînement avant tout ! reprit doucement Sakura en s'allongeant pour être plus à l'aise dans son observation des étoiles.

Peut-être ! Tu veux que je te passes ma veste pour te servir d'oreiller ? demanda Sasuke.

Non, tu vas attraper froid ! répondit Sakura.

Tu n'as qu'à venir me réchauffer ! reprit Sasuke tout rouge.

Sakura tourna brutalement la tête vers Sasuke, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de demande et ne savait que faire.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste que tu peux t'allonger sur moi comme ça on aura plus chaud tous les deux ! rattrapa Sasuke.

Oui, c'est vrai qu'il commence à faire froid ! dit Sakura en frissonnant et en posant sa tête sur les jambes de Sasuke.

On vous dérange ? demanda Kiba en souriant.

Pas du tout...vous êtes déjà là ? demanda Sakura.

Ca fait déjà une heure que vous êtes là ! répondit Hinata.

C'est pour ça qu'on commençait à avoir froid ! déclara Sasuke.

Sakura et Sasuke se levèrent puis se rendirent dans leur tente respective tandis que Kiba et Hinata prenaient leurs places.

Alors ma petite Hinata...toujours pas peur ? demanda Kiba en souriant.

Toujours pas ! répondit Hinata avec un sourire.

C'est mieux que tu ne sois plus aussi timide qu'avant ! J'aime beaucoup parler avec toi maintenant ! continua Kiba.

Oui c'est grâce aux filles ! expliqua Hinata.

Alors c'est fini définitivement Naruto ? demanda Kiba.

Et oui ! Je l'aime beaucoup mais seulement comme un ami ! Maintenant tout est clair entre nous ! sourit Hinata.

C'est bien ! approuva Kiba.

Devant le silence qui s'était installé depuis, Kiba sauta sur Hinata pour reprendre ce qu'il avait commencé un peu plus tôt, son activité de prédilection, la séance de chatouillis. Hinata rigolait tellement fort qu'une voix perçante s'éleva de la tenten des filles.

Vous pouvez pas faire vos cochonneries moins fort ? hurla Ino.

Hinata rougit violemment, Kiba au-dessus d'elle également avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire mais moins fort pour ne pas subir la colère de Ino.

Tu m'écrases Kiba ! sourit Hinata.

Et alors ? ajouta t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Et alors je vais mourir étouffer ! répondit Hinata toujours souriante.

Tu vas mourir étouffer mais d'une autre façon qu'écraser par mon sublime corps ! ajouta Kiba.

Devant le regard perplexe et moqueur de Hinata, Kiba lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa. Hinata d'abord surprise, se laissa aller alors que la langue de Kiba s'insinuait dans sa bouche. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit que Kiba avait remplacé Naruto dans son cœur depuis déjà bien longtemps. Ils coupèrent leur baiser langoureux promptement lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits dans les tentes. L'heure de la relève était arrivée, ils se séparèrent avec un tendre regard pour laisser leurs place à Naruto et à Tenten.

Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Naruto depuis ta rupture d'avec Sakura ? demanda Tenten soucieuse de l'état de Naruto.

Bien sûr que je vais bien ! Sakura et moi somme de très bons amies, elle est même ma meilleure amie ! répondit Naruto avec un sourire qui fit perdre en même temps tous les doutes de Tenten sur l'état de Naruto mais aussi tous ses moyens.

Et toi avec Neji ? reprit Naruto avide de savoir si sa bien aimé en aimait toujours un autre.

J'ai laissé tombé depuis notre ballade tous les deux dans la forêt ! répondit Tenten avec un sourire.

Et tu n'es pas triste ? ajouta Naruto.

Si...un peu mais la vie continue et des garçons il y en a d'autres ! sourit Tenten.

Je suis content qu'on soit ici tous les deux ! assura Naruto.

Moi aussi ! approuva Tenten.

L'heure passa rapidement entre ces deux là, ils avaient discutés beaucoup de leur vie passé et avaient appris à bien mieux se connaître. Neji et Naya les remplacèrent autour du feu conscients qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Il s'est passé quelque chose entre ces deux là ! sourit Naya.

Sûrement mais pour Naruto, je ne sais pas si ça date de ce soir ! reprit Neji.

Je sais pas ! ajouta Naya.

J'aimerais bien qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous deux aussi ! dit Neji avec un éclat de rire.

Tu peux toujours rêver ! rougit Naya. Ca t'as pas suffit avec Tenten ?

T'es jalouse ? demanda Neji en souriant.

Je te ferais remarquer que c'est moi qui vous ait pousser ensemble ! répondit Naya.

Et tu étais tellement énervé de cet acte que tu t'es enfoncé les ongles dans la peau ! reprit Neji avec victoire.

C'était pendant un entraînement ! contredit Naya avec rage.

Bien sûr !!! ironisa Neji.

Je vais te tuer !! cria Naya en lui sautant dessus.

Tu permets ? Je préfère comme ça ! dit-il avec un coup de hanche qui inversa les rôles, Naya en-dessous et Neji au-dessus.

Descends de là ! grogna Naya.

C'est toi qui à commencer ! En plus malgré ta force, je connais ton point faible pour te mobiliser ! ricana Neji.

Conscient de sa position de faiblesse, Naya soupira fortement.

C'est un soupirement de défaite ? demanda Neji victorieux.

Oui ! approuva Naya avec une colère feinte.

Tu sais quoi ? Naruto et Tenten m'ont donné une idée. Tu te rappelles ? Ma vengeance n'est pas terminée ! ajouta Neji.

Après ces quelques mots et malgré les mouvements de Naya pour se libérer de son emprise, il lui attrapa les poignets pour l'empêcher de se débattre et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naya. Naya se laissa faire, malgré tout ce qu'elle disait, elle adorait être embrassée par Neji. Lorsqu'ils se furent embrassés langoureusement, Neji relâcha Naya avant qu'elle ne réplique :

Ta vengeance est terminée !

Oui oui ! approuva t'il avec un air faussement sincère à la Naruto.

Après cette scène, ils furent remplacés par Shika et Ino pour le grand plaisir de Naya (enfin pas si sûr !).

T'as pas intérêt à dormir Shika ! s'énerva Ino.

Relax Ino ! la calma Shika. Je ne dormirais pas !

Vaut mieux pour toi ! menaça t-elle.

Quelle idée j'ai eu de me mettre avec toi ! soupira Shika.

T'es obligé, c'est pour nos techniques ! reprit Ino en imitant la voix de son camarade.

Il n'y avait pas que pour ça, je pensais qu'on aurait pu parler un peu tous les deux ! ajouta Shika.

Parler de quoi ? demanda Ino en rosissant.

De rien pour le moment ! ON EST ATTAQUES ! hurla Shika à l'attention de ses camarades. Plus tard Ino !

Tous les ninjas sortirent armés des tentes et se placèrent en équipe de couleur face à leurs ennemis. Il y avait quatre ennemis, chaque équipe en encercla un. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel adversaire, c'était des...

* * *

Prochaines histoires de couples et combat imminent dans le prochain chapitre.

Comment vous avez trouvés cette fois ? Review please !!!!!


	9. Chapitre 9 : démons!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sae : **Merci beaucoup ! Voici le prochain chapitre !

**Tanita-gnd : **Merci, j'adore écrire de la romance. Enfin quelqu'un qui aime le couple Neji/Naya ! Désolé que tu n'aimes pas le Shika/Ino, moi c'est lui qui m'éclate !

La suite, là voilà ! désolé mais je suis pas doué pour l'action !

**

* * *

****Chapitre 9 : ...démons !!!**

Devant eux, se tenaient quatre démons, une sorte de dragon, un espèce d'ogre géant, un regard géant ressemblant à Kyubi mais qui ne possédait que 6 queues et un énorme reptile. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des jeunes ninjas devant ce spectacle. Le renard prit la parole :

Je me nomme Kali et nous venons récupérer Kyubi et Shukaku !

Non mais tu rêves ! hurlèrent Gaara et Naruto.

En position de combat ! cria Shika.

Les ninjas se répartirent par équipe d'entraînement et chaque équipe entoura un ennemi. L'équipe de Neji entoura l'ogre, celle de Shika le reptile, celle de Temari le dragon tandis que Naruto décida que lui et son équipe affronteraient ce renard. Un peu plus loin, perchés sur des branches, les senseis observaient leurs élèves.

Tu crois pas qu'on devrait aller les aider Kakashi ? Ce sont quand même des démons ! murmura Asuma.

Non, ce ne sont que des démons inférieurs et ils devraient pouvoir les tuer ! déclara Kakashi.

Les tuer ? demanda Zérios.

Bien sûr ! L'hokage nous a demandé de tuer quiconque chercherait à mettre la main sur les démons de Gaara et de Naruto. Et nos petits ninjas le savent très bien! répondit Kurenai.

Nous n'interviendrons que si quelqu'un est en danger de mort ! décida Kakashi.

Les senseis approuvèrent et regardèrent les combats avec attention. Du côté de l'équipe jaune, la situation était quelque peu étrange, ils n'étaient plus que trois autour de l'ogre apparemment bloqué. Du haut d'un arbre, Naya avait utilisé la technique de possession la plus puissante du clan Yamanaka. Cependant, de multiples égratignures apparaissaient de plus en plus nombreuses et profondes sur son corps.

Que se passe t-il Naya ? demanda Neji inquiet.

Son esprit est très solide et j'aurais dû mal à le tenir encore longtemps alors dépêchez vous ! grimaça Naya.

Sakura sortit ses fouets de Chakra et tenta de trancher le corps de l'ogre avant que son amie ne craque et que l'ogre ne reprenne possession de ses mouvements, cependant il était très solide et elle ne parvenait qu'à le blesser légèrement. Neji utilisa les 64 poings du hakke mais il n'arrivait pas à un meilleur résultat que Sakura. Sasuke conscient que Naya ne tiendrait plus très longtemps appela Shika rapidement :

Shika !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quoi ? demanda Shika qui se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres.

Empêche Ino d'utiliser la technique de possession ! cria Sasuke.

Pourquoi ? demanda Ino.

Parce que Naya se fait blesser alors qu'elle utilise cette technique à son plus haut niveau et qu'elle va finir par être gravement blessée si on arrive pas à tuer cette monstruosité ! répondit Sasuke.

En clair, si elle prend possession de son corps, son esprit ne parviendra pas à prendre le dessus sur celui du démon et il tuera son esprit. Elle ne sera plus qu'une coquille vide ! ajouta Neji énervé de voir Naya ainsi.

Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Sasuke ! Je ne l'utiliserais pas ! reprit Ino sous un regard excédé de la part de Sakura.

Je voudrais pas vous déranger mais...j'en peux plus...Sakura, retient le avec tes fouets et vous deux, utilisez une technique simultanée et tuez le ! souffla Naya couverte de sang.

Après ces paroles, Sakura emprisonna le corps de l'ogre de ses fouets et Naya rompit sa liaison avec le démon. Touchée très fortement, elle perdit conscience et chuta de l'arbre dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée. Neji la rattrapa de justesse, la posa délicatement au sol de peur de ne la blesser davantage puis il tourna un visage rageur vers l'ogre qui essayait de se dégager. Il partit à toute vitesse dans sa direction suivit de Sasuke et tous deux enchaînèrent une combinaison simultanée des 64 poings du hakke et du chidori, qui eut pour effet de faire s'écrouler l'ogre. Sakura lâcha ses liens et transforma ses fouets en épées de chakra.

Tu vas la payer ! cracha t-elle.

Elle fondit sur l'ogre et le trancha en deux, du sang giclant sur ses habits.

Tu crois pas qu'on devrait aider Naya ? demanda Zérios.

Non ! Neji va s'en occuper, regarde plutôt du côté de Shika ! répondit Kakashi.

T'as vu ça Shika ? Sasuke s'inquiète pour moi ! sourit Ino.

Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de penser à ça ? Ma liaison des ombres arrive bientôt à son terme ! Tuez le ! Mais attachez le d'abord que j'interrompe la liaison ! cria Shika en voyant ses amis foncer sur la cible.

Minables humains ! siffla le reptile.

Kankuro sortit Karasu de son dos, celui-ci s'élança sur le reptile et s'enroula autour de lui.

Attends deux secondes Kankuro ! Vas-y ! dit Shika en rompant sa liaison.

Karasu enfonça alors ses dards dans le reptile qui hurla ( façon de parler ! Un reptile ça hurle pas vraiment !). Malgré Karasu qui le maintenait fermement, le reptile réussit à donner un violent coup de queue sur Kankuro qui atterrit dans un arbre la tête en sang. Cependant il réussit à maintenir Karasu sur lui. Choji décupla sa masse corporelle et écrasa violemment le reptile que venait de lâcher Karasu en le voyant arriver. Le reptile gisait à terre inconscient, Ino sortit un kunai et prenant son courage à deux mains ; lui trancha la gorge en évitant soigneusement de recevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte de sang de démon. Tous les trois coururent ensuite vers Kankuro à moitié inconscient.

Génial Ino ! cria Asuma mais pas assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Quoi génial ? Elle n'a fait que l'achever ! soupira Kurenai.

Il en faut du courage pour tuer quelqu'un ! La dessus, je félicite Sakura et Ino ! ajouta Zérios.

Taisez-vous, j'aimerais bien regarder Lee en paix ! gronda Gai.

L'équipe de Lee n'était pas en très bonne posture, aucun des membres de l'équipe n'avait d'armes pour retenir le dragon déchaîné qui leur crachait des boules de feu. Temari parvenait difficilement à détruire tous les boules de feu grâce aux bourrasques de vent de son éventail. Shino lâcha alors ses insectes en direction du dragon mais celui-ci s'envola très rapidement, conscient que s'il touchait la fille, ils ne pourraient plus se protéger du feu. Alors qu'il fondait sur elle, Temari leva son éventail et lança une bourrasque de vent qui ne toucha pas car il l'avait habilement esquivée. Alors que Temari risquait d'être tuée, Gaara envoya son sable la protéger. Cependant, le dragon arrivait tellement rapidement que le sable ne la protégea pas assez, avec un coup d'une queue recouverte de pointes, il frappa Temari qui ne fut touchée que très légèrement grâce à l'arrivée de Gai qui avait protégé la jeune fille.

Bonne chance tous les trois ! Allez Lee ! dit-il avec un sourire en emmenant la jeune fille avec lui.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire ! Elle n'aurait pas été tuée ! dit Zérios.

Je refuse que les membres de mon équipe soient gravement blessés ! grogna Gai.

Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est blessée que très légèrement ! Elle est juste évanouie ! reprit Kurenai.

Regardez ! Lee ouvre ses portes et Gaara libère la puissance de son démon ! déclara Kakashi d'un air ennuyé.

Après l'ouverture des portes, Lee s'élança sur le dragon aux côtés de Gaara version Shikaku. Le dragon, conscient du danger, tenta de leur lancer des boules de feu mais rien ne sortait.

Que se passe t-il ? cria t-il.

J'ai oublié de te prévenir que mes insectes avaient dévoré tout ton chakra ! sourit Shino en voyant ses insectes sortirent de la geule du dragon.

Gaara et Lee le frappèrent tellement fort qu'il fut envoyé dix mètres plus loin, Gaara utilisa alors le sarcophage de sable et tua le dragon.

Plus qu'un ! sourit Zérios. Il ne reste plus que...

Naruto ! Laisse moi Kyubi ! cria Kali enragée.

Il n'en ait pas question ! Tu rêves les yeux ouverts, là ! répondit Naruto avec la langue tirée.

Je vais donc devoir le reprendre de force ! décida Kali.

Nous t'en empêcherons ! dirent Tenten, Hinata et Kiba en se plaçant devant Naruto.

Vous feriez mieux de vous protéger vous-mêmes au lieu de penser à lui ! déclara Kali.

Il a raison ! Je peux très bien m'en sortir tout seul ! sourit Naruto en faisant sortir toute la puissance de Kyubi.

Les jeunes ninjas se mirent en position de combat, Hinata déclencha son byakugan, Kiba se changea en homme-chien et Tenten commença à lui envoyer des shurikens tandis que Naruto s'élançait sur Kali.

Tu n'as que six queues, Kyubi en a huit ! Je vais te rétamer ! cria Naruto en lui donnant un violent coup de poing qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Kali.

Kiba se plaça sous Kali, anticipant sa chute grâce à Hinata enchaîna une série de coups à une vitesse hallucinante tandis que Tenten planta Kali de multiples armes dont elle seule avait le secret.

Je dois avouer que tu es très fort Naruto et que je ne peux rien contre toi en ce moment mais je reviendrais reprendre Kyubi ! cria Kali en s'enfonçant dans la forêt pour échapper aux ninjas.

Je t'attends ! hurla Naruto le poing levé.

Kali courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, tous ses amis avaient été tués, elle devait s'éloigner de ces ninjas avant que...

Trop tard Kali ! dit une voix froide.

Je...

Tu ne reviendras plus jamais embêter mes élèves ! déclara Kakashi.

Mais...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que Kakashi la tua avec un chidori en plein cœur. Tous les ninjas revinrent au campement rapidement, Neji portant Naya et Lee soutenant Temari.

Bon, qui a été blessé ? demanda Kakashi revenant de sa course.

Naya ! déclara Neji en emmenant la jeune fille vers Kakashi.

Temari aussi ! ajouta Lee.

Et Kankuro ! reprit Ino.

Bon Kurenai s'occupera des filles tandis que Gai s'occupera de Kankuro ! décida Zérios.

Kurenai sensei? appela Hinata. C'est du baume de soin ! ajouta t-elle avant de donner un pot à sa sensei.

Merci Hinata ! répondit Kurenai en prenant le pot et en allant s'occuper des deux jeunes filles.

Neji faisait les cent pas devant l'œil inquiet de Sakura.

Ne t'inquiète pas Neji ! Naya est forte ! dit Sasuke.

Je sais mais je n'aime pas qu'elle soit blessée alors qu'on a rien ! grogna t-il.

Kurenai sortit de la tente avec un visage assombri.

Il est arrivé quelque chose à Naya ? demanda Neji rapidement en voyant Kurenai.

Non ! Elle est en pleine forme, c'est bien ça qui est étrange ! Elle a utilisé un drôle de jutsu et deux minutes plus tard elle était sur pied sans aucune trace à part le sang sur ses vêtements. Puis elle a utilisé ce jutsu sur Temari et maintenant on dirait qu'aucune des deux n'a été blessée ! répondit Kurenai étonné et soucieuse.

Je ne te le conseille pas, elle se changent ! reprit Kurenai avec un sourire forcé puis elle partit voir Kakashi.

Kakashi ! QUI est cette fille ? demanda Kurenai.

Naya ? Tu le sauras un jour mais pas maintenant ! répondit Kakashi.

Lorsque Naya sortit de la tente, elle évita habilement Neji pour aller soigner Kankuro. Quand elle vint se chauffer auprès du feu, tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

Quoi ? demanda t-elle froidement.

Comment tu as fait ça ? demanda Ino.

Ca ne vous regarde pas ! répondit Naya avec colère avant de partir se promener.

Mmmmmmh ! pensa Naruto avant que ses méninges ne se mettent à fumer, preuve qu'il ne comprenait rien.

Je propose de la laisser tranquille ! décida Shika des murmumes d'approbation.

Après cette courte discussion au sujet de Naya, Ino se rapprocha de Sasuke.

Si tu m'as averti, c'est que tu tiens à moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-elle.

Pas du tout, c'était pour ne pas voir une certaine personne triste ! répondit Sasuke avec mauvaise humeur.

Qui ? reprit avec étonnement Ino.

Sasuke ne voulant pas trahir son ami, décida de mentir :

... Sakura !

Encore Sakura ? hurla Ino. Mais tu ne penses donc qu'à elle ?

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle, même ceux de Kibe et d'Hinata qui étaient pourtant occupés à autre chose (vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?).

Non mais c'est toi qui a voulu savoir ! répondit Sasuke d'abord avec rage puis avec embarras en voyant le regard triste de Sakura.

C'est fini ce tapage les jeunes ? Au lit ! décida Zérios.

Tu n'es pas vieux non plus ! répondit Naruto, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, y compris Zérios.

Mais ils allèrent tout de même se reposer dans leur tente, excepté Shika et Ino qui devait finir leurs dix minutes de garde.

Tu voulais me dire quoi avant l'attaque ? demanda Ino.

Rien ! répondit Shika énervé de la conversation entre la jeune fille et Sasuke.

Les dix minutes se terminèrent donc dans un silence pesant pour les jeunes ninjas.

Naya ! cria Neji qui venait de la rattraper.

Crie pas, je suis pas sourde ! reprit-elle avec colère.

Alors pourquoi tu t'es pas arrêtée quand je t'ai appelé une dizaine de fois ? demanda Neji.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir ! répondit Naya en baissant la tête.

A quoi ? questionna Neji en la lui remontant doucement.

Je préfère ne pas en parler ! Lâche moi ! répondit Naya.

Comme tu veux ! On rentre ? ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Oui ! décida t-elle avec un sourire que Neji ne pouvait voir.

Lorsqu'il se séparèrent au campement, Temari et Lee remplaçaient Shika et Ino qui semblaient plutôt fâchés.

Tu vas mieux ? demanda Lee.

Oui, grâce à Gai sensei et Naya ! répondit Temari. Elle m'avait déjà soignée une fois quand on était petites !

J'en suis vraiment heureux ! sourit Lee avec un de ses fameux sourires étincelants.

Et toi et Sakura ? demanda Temari.

C'est définitivement raté ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, quelqu'un d'autre a pris sa place dans mon cœur ! répondit Lee.

Temari ne demanda pas qui était cette personne alors que Lee rêvait que Temari la lui pose. Mais elle ne la lui posa pas et la discussion dériva sur plusieurs sujets différents jusqu'à ce que Gaara et Shino ne les remplace.

Au fait Shino, elle embrasse comment Kurenai ? demanda Gaara aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Euh...c'était très ça Shino.

...et ça ne te regarde pas ! finit Kurenai.

Ku...ku...kurenai...sen...sen...sensei ? bégaya Gaara.

Seul Asuma peut savoir ça ! sourit Kurenai.

Le visage de Gaara sembla sembla se décomposer après cette phrase mais il puisa dans ses ressources pour lui demander avec un faux sourire:

Vous êtes ensembles alors ?

Oui ! répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Tu viens Kurenai ? appela une voix familière, celle d'Asuma, depuis sa tente.

J'arrive ! A dans une demie heure les jeunes ! dit Kurenai avant de rejoindre Asuma.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Gaara ressentit l'envie de tuer quelqu'un mais non sans efforts il parvint à se contrôler se rappelant de sa promesse de ne plus tuer. Shino, conscient de l'aura meurtrière autour de Gaara décida de ne pas parler. La dernière demie heure se termina donc en silence avant que tous les ninjas ne sortent de leur tente pour repartir vers Iri no Kuni.

Bon, c'est parti ! Nous arriverons à Iri ce soir normalement donc plus d'arrêts ! déclara Kakashi avant de se mettre en route.

Et tous les ninjas le suivirent dans une marche qui était plutôt une course pour arriver avant la nuit.

* * *

Bon je pense que certains ne vont pas aimer à cause de la présence trop pesante de Naya dans ce chapitre mais tant pis !

De plus, je ne suis pas très douée pour les scènes d'action alors désolé !!

J'attends tout de même vos reviews !!!!


	10. Chapitre 10: Iri no kuni

Chapitre 10 : Iri no kuni 

Les ninjas marchaient à une vitesse hallucinante afin d'arriver le plus tôt possible à Iri no kuni.

Senseis, j'en ai marre ! On arrive quand ? râla Naruto.

Tais toi et marche Naruto ! répéta Kakashi pour la dixième fois de la journée.

Marche ? Cours vous voulez dire ! Ca fait des heures qu'on cours, c'est encore loin Iri ? demanda Tenten.

Regarde devant toi si tu veux la réponse ! répondit Zérios avec un sourire.

On est enfin arrivés ! rigola Hinata.

Iri no kuni est un village verdoyant et harmonieux, les maisons sont des chefs d'œuvre d'architecture et de beauté, seulement c'est un tout petit village caché qui fait que de nombreux autres villages le convoite. Les ninjas passèrent les portes et se retrouvèrent sur la grande place du village, en face d'eux se trouvait une fontaine en or et un jeune garçon qui contemplait l'eau. Il se retourna alors vers eux et son visage pris un air hébété, malgré tout il s'avança et prit la parole :

Vous les ninjas de Konoha ? demanda t-il.

Oui ! répondit Asuma.

Je me nomme Kiel et je suis le chef du village ! déclara t-il.

Tous les regards des filles se posèrent sur Kiel, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années au cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts mesurant dans les 1m75 et à l'allure de mannequin (je sais pas s'il y a des mannequins à Konoha !lol !). Elles étaient ébahis devant tant de charme mais cet homme ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. En voyant les regards des filles, ils ne purent s'empêcher de le détester sans même le connaître.

Suivez moi, je vais vous mener au palais du village ! décida Kiel.

Il y a un palais dans un si petit village ? dit Neji avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Oui et ce village est plus grand que tu ne le penses ! Nous avons besoin d'un palais car nous hébergeons très souvent des membres de familles royales ! expliqua Kiel avec aigreur.

Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi méchant ! dit Naya à Neji en le frappant doucement dans le dos.

Non mais t'as vu comment vous le regardez ? grogna Neji.

Et alors ? C'est vrai qu'il est beau et puis à part Hinata, aucune de nous n'a de copains ! répondit Naya avec amusement. T'es jaloux ?

Bien sûr, vous le connaissez même pas ! déclara Neji.

Hinata !!!!!!!! On sort ensemble je te rappelle alors arrête de baver en le regardant ! dit Kiba en la secouant.

Désolé Kiba ! se reprit Hinata en rougissant.

Ca marche pas comme ça ! Tu m'embrasses et j'oublie ! sourit Kiba.

Hinata se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Kiba passionnément sous le regard dégoûté de Kankuro.

Vous pourriez suivre tous les deux ! cria Kiel déjà à l'autre bout de la rue.

Kiba et Hinata rejoignirent le petit groupe dont l'humeur générale n'était pas très bonne, les garçons bouillonnaient de jalousie à la vue des filles qui suivaient des yeux le fessier de Kiel.

Naya ! Tu peux regarder autre chose que ses fesses s'il te plait ? ragea Neji.

Je fais ce que je veux ! Calme ta jalousie ! dit-elle contente de rendre Neji jaloux.

Euh...Sakura ? appela doucement Sasuke de peur d'exploser.

Oui Sasuke ? demanda Sakura.

Tu te souviens qu'on existe ? grogna Sasuke.

Oui oui mais....il a un charme fou ! rougit-elle en préférant poser son regard vers le sol.

Dis Tenten, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ? questionna Naruto au bord de la crise de nerf.

Et bien...il est beau comme un dieu...mais rassure toi il ne m'intéresse pas ! Je préfère...euh...les hommes blonds ! répondit Tenten sous un sourire ravi de Naruto.

Temari ?

Oui, qu'y a t-il Lee ? demanda t-elle.

Je me demandais si tu pouvais plutôt marcher à côté de moi ! répondit Lee.

Pour quelle raison ?

Et bien, ça me gêne que tu regardes sans arrêt ses fesses ! dit-il gêné.

Pourquoi ça te gêne ? questionna t-elle impatiente de connaître la réponse.

Disons que...

Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez à ce mec ? demanda Ino.

Putain Ino, j'y étais presque ! grogna Temari.

Ino était la seule fille qui ne paraissait pas obsédé par Kiel, ce qui rassura Shika sans le montrer extérieurement.

Nous sommes arrivés ! sourit Kiel devant une immense bâtisse en marbre.

Bonjour monsieur Kiel ! accueillit vieil homme. Ce sont les ninjas de Konoha ?

Oui ! Installe les dans leurs chambres ! ordonna Kiel.

Bien monsieur ! Veuillez me suivre ! dit le majordome.

Les jeunes ninjas marchèrent dans de nombreux couloirs où le majordome détaillait chaque porte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une suite de portes rouges et jaunes, il s'arrêta et déclara :

Les garçons dans les rouges et les filles dans les bleus ! Je vous laisse vous installer et je viendrais vous chercher dans une heure pour le bal en l'honneur de l'arrivée au village des femmes du ciel ! A tout à l'heure !

Le majordome partit et laissa les ninjas s'installer dans les chambres en alternant garçons et filles. Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, tous les ninjas s'étaient regroupés devant la première chambre attendant le majordome.

C'est quoi les femmes du ciel ? demanda Naruto.

Ce sont des sortes de gitanes qui viennent d'une montagne si élevée qu'on pense qu'elles vivent dans le ciel. C'est pourquoi on les appelles les femmes du ciel. De plus, dès qu'une d'entre elles se marie, elle doit descendre de la montagne et s'installer avec son homme ailleurs afin que la montagne ne soit habitée que par des femmes ! expliqua Sakura.

Si elles doivent descendre dès qu'elles se marient, il ne doit pas rester grand monde là-haut ! rigola Naruto.

En fait, dès qu'une des femmes qui descend donne naissance à une fille, l'enfant doit retourner habiter sur la montagne avec les autres ! continua Ino.

Elles ne sont pas tristes sans leurs parents ? demanda Lee.

On ne leur dit jamais qui sont ses parents et pendant longtemps elle croit que toutes les femmes présentes sont celles qui lui ont donné naissance ! reprit Hinata.

Surtout il ne faut pas que les hommes les laissent les embrasser après une de leurs danses sinon, ils leur appartiendront pour toujours ! ajouta Naya.

Il faudra pas trop les approcher alors ! trembla Choji.

Non ! Surtout qu'on ne peut pas résister à l'envie de les embrasser si découvrez leur ventre ! dit Temari.

Pourquoi leur ventre ? demanda Sasuke étonné.

Parce qu'il est ensorcelé, on les a maudit à cet endroit là ! Bizarre non ? acheva Tenten.

Comment vous savez tout ça ? demanda Neji aux filles.

Car les jeunes filles doivent étudier toutes sortes de légendes lorsqu'elles sont jeunes ! répondit Kurenai.

Re bonjour ! Suivez moi ! appela le majordome.

Les jeunes ninjas suivirent le majordome dans une grande salle où seul Kiel était présent. Ils s'assirent autour d'un côté de la longue table carré, attendant l'arrivée des femmes du ciel. Kakashi appela faiblement les ninjas masculins et leur dit :

Surtout ne regardez pas leur ventre !

Quelques secondes plus tard, de nombreuses femmes entrèrent dans la salle, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Elles portaient une fine robe blanche qui laissait à découvert leurs épaules et leurs cuisses car leurs robes étaient fendus. Cependant les ninjas purent remarquer qu'au moindre coup de vent, leur ventre serait visible. Lorsque ces femmes s'approchèrent d'eux, la bouche des garçons descendit de plusieurs étages, éblouis par leur beauté.

Qui c'est qui bave en ce moment Kiba ? demanda Hinata avec colère.

Dé...désolé ! bégaya t-il.

Non non, si tu te souviens bien, c'est pas comme ça qu'on s'excuse ! contredit-elle avec un sourire.

Il l'embrassa alors à pleine bouche sous le regard indigné de certaines des femmes. Après une courte discussion avec Kiel, elles se placèrent au centre de la salle et commencèrent à danser doucement. Seul Kiba n'admirait pas ce spectacle magnifique trop occupé par Hinata.

Tu pourrais refermer ta bouche tout de même ! grogna Naya.

Ah, désolé, elles sont si belles ! sourit rêveusement Neji.

Si belles, si belles...Faut tout de même pas exagérer ! dit Naya avec humeur.

Tu es jalouse ? demanda Neji avec un sourire goguenard.

Pas du tout ! J'ai simplement honte pour toi ! soupira t'elle avec énervement devant le sourire toujours visible de Neji.

Dis...Naruto...je vais me sentir vexée si tu ne t'occupes plus que de ces femmes ! pleurnicha Tenten en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto.

Ce geste dissuada Naruto de regarder les femmes dansées, il était rouge comme une pivoine et il s'occupait à caresser les cheveux dénoués de la jeune fille. Sakura souriait intérieurement, Tenten était tombé amoureuse de Naruto, il n'y avait aucun doute. Cependant pour elle et Sasuke, ça ne semblait pas fonctionner, elle avait été particulièrement blessée de l'intérêt qu'il avait porté à Ino. Triste, elle préférait baisser la tête plutôt que de le voir admirer les beautés qui dansaient de plus en plus rapidement. Une main se posa sur son front et lui releva le visage.

Tu es malade ? demanda Sasuke à Sakura soucieux de voir qu'elle ne regardait même pas la danse.

Non, je...je...rien du tout, je vais bien merci ! sourit Sakura de la manière la plus chaleureuse qu'elle pouvait feindre.

Je suis habitué à te voir sourire depuis le temps et je sais que ce n'est pas un sourire naturel celui-là ! déclara Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Je vais te le dire moi ! Je suis jalouse, oui, jalouse d'Ino, jalouse de ces femmes que tu regardes, je t'aime Sasuke ! cria t'elle sous les regards médusés de ses amis et des femmes qui ne se stoppèrent pas pour autant de danser.

Alors que Sakura fondait en larmes confuse, Sasuke lui releva une fois de plus le visage, alors qu'elle s'apprêtais à recevoir une insulte, il posa ses lèvres humides sur les siennes. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en sentant Sasuke l'embrasser, elle en rêvant depuis longtemps mais ce n'était pour elle qu'un rêve. Et il venait de se réaliser, ses larmes se séchèrent vite et ils approfondirent le baiser devant les regards déçus des femmes qui dansaient pour rien devant lui.

J'en reviens pas ! murmura Ino devant le spectacle du baiser de Sakura et de Sasuke.

Je t'avais prévenu ! sourit Shika.

Moi aussi ! approuva Choji.

Pas la peine d'en rajouter tous les deux ! grogna Ino, sentant ses yeux la picoter.

Contre toute attente, Shika la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement en lui murmurant :

C'est pas que ça me plaise de faire ça mais oublie Sasuke et cherche quelqu'un d'autre Ino !

Très bien ! approuva Ino.

Dis Lee...Lee...LEE ! hurla Temari.

Désolé quoi ? demanda Lee.

Tu voulais me dire quoi tout à l'heure ?

Euh...rien...juste te protéger !

Et me protéger de quoi ? ricana Temari.

De Kiel, il ne faut pas flasher sur un homme qu'on ne connaît pas ! récita Lee avant que Temari n'éclate de rire.

Shino, Kankuro et Gaara discutaient ensemble au sujet de leur malchance avec les filles, seul Neji regardait les femmes pour faire enrager Naya, ce qu'il réussissait à la perfection vu les regards de tueur qu'elle adressait aux femmes qui le lui rendaient bien. Soudain, le tissu d'une femmes se leva et Neji put observer son ventre, un ventre vert et difforme mais particulièrement attirant. Neji pensa soudainement aux lèvres de la femme et voulait y déposer les siennes, la femme approcha alors de lui et prit son visage dans ses mais en approchant son visage près d'elle. Cependant avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse, Naya avait retiré les mains de la femme, prit le visage de Neji à sa place et y avait déposer un petit baiser très rapide sous le regard haineux de la jeune femme.

Pourquoi tu as fait ça Naya ? demanda Shino plus que jaloux.

Parce que c'est le seul moyen de le libérer du sort avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse ! soupira Naya.

Tu aurais pu y aller plus franchement ! C'était un peu court et pas assez langoureux ! sourit Neji en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Je vais te tuer ! grogna Naya retenu par Shino.

Le reste de le fête se passa sans anicroches excepté Naya qui lançait des regards méchants vers Neji et lui qui y répondait avec un sourire malicieux.

* * *

La suite plus tard ! Quelles femmes monstrueuses !!!! beurk !!! Il ne faut pas se fier à l'apparence d'une personne, moi je dis !lol !

Alors ? Reviews please !!!

Au fait, le passage des femmes du ciel m'a été inspire par une autre fic qui parlait de femmes de glace si je me souviens bien! Merci à l'auteur de cette fic pour l'inspiration !


	11. Chapitre 11 : Disputes, réconciliations ...

**Athenais : **Chouette, toi aussi tu aimes bien Naya !!!

J'espère que tu comprends un peu mieux les relations maintenant !

**Tanita-gnd : **Et oui, Lee et Temari !!!!

Voici la suite !!! J'espère que tu apprécieras !

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 11 : Disputes, réconciliations et plan pour aider deux amis trop timides.**_

Naruto ? appela Tenten.

Oui ? demanda Naruto en se retournant pour voir sa dulcinée courir vers lui.

Kakashi sensei te cherche ! répondit Tenten essoufflé.

D'accord ! ajouta t-il avec une petite moue.

Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? reprit la jeune fille.

Bah, je pensais que tu me courrais après pour autre chose ! répondit Naruto, le visage rouge brique.

Comme quoi ? demanda Tenten avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

… désolé je dois aller voir Kakashi sensei ! s'excusa Naruto avant de partir en courant.

Je vais tuer Kakashi sensei ! grogna Tenten en serrant les poings et en entrant dans sa chambre.

De l'autre côté du couloir, se trouvait l'équipe jaune en pleine conversation.

Sakura ! Tu es sûre que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir embrassée ? demanda Sasuke avec une certaine appréhension malgré que la jeune fille ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle l'aimait.

Sasuke, ça va faire 20 fois que je te répètes que je t'aime et que ça ne me dérange, mais alors pas du tout que tu m'ais embrassée ! répéta Sakura.

Bon, dans ce cas là…commença t-il avant de la coller contre le mur et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Jeune gens…faites attention, nous venons de laver le mur, ne le salissez pas trop ! déclara le majordome avant de rentrer dans une salle.

Naya et Neji explosèrent de rire sous le regard courroucé de leurs deux amis.

Ca vous apprendra à vous embrasser n'importe où ! rigola Naya.

Il n'était pas censé être là ! rougit Sakura.

Et nous deux, on était censé être là ? demanda Neji en prenant Naya par les épaules.

Ce baiser n' était pas prévu donc oui ! sourit Sasuke en voyant Naya se débarasser des bras de Neji avec une prise de karaté qui l'envoya à terre.

Bon on avance ! grogna Naya en marchant sur Neji toujours à terre.

Aie ! cria Neji en voyant ses trois amis partirent. Attendez moi !

Tu n'as qu'à aller plus vite ! rit Sakura.

De toute façon…

Naya n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un beau brun venait de lui rentrer dedans violemment.

Je suis désolé mademoiselle, je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! s'excusa Kiel.

Ce n'est pas grave seigneur Kiel ! sourit Naya en se levant et en jetant un rapide regard vers le visage jaloux de Neji.

Monsieur Kiel ? hurla Naruto interrompant la scène. Vous n'auriez pas vu Kakashi sensei ?

Il est dans la salle de réunion, jeune homme ! répondit Kiel.

Naruto courut dans la salle de reunion tandis que Kiel repartait. Hinata et Kiba s'avançaient vers eux, main dans la main et avec un regard tendre l'un pour l'autre.

Que se passe t-il ici ? demanda Kiba en voyant Naya avec un sourire sur les lèvres, Neji qui l'a regardait l'air en colère et Sasuke et Sakura qui essayaient de calmer la situation.

Il y a que mademoiselle Naya n'arrête pas de me faire bouillir de rage intentionnellement ! hurla Neji.

N'importe quoi ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! dit Naya en haussant les épaules.

Ah oui ? Tu sais pourtant que je déteste ce mec et toi tu me fais enragé rien qu'en lui parlant avec une voix douce et un sourire ! reprit Neji.

Tu es un vrai gamin ! continua Naya.

Je pense, au contraire que c'est toi la gamine ! cria Neji.

Je te hais Neji ! souffla doucement Naya.

Et toi tu me fais vomir ! Tu n'es qu'une sale gamine sans cœur et prétentieuse ! se risqua à dire Neji.

Seulement, cette phrase en fut trop pour Naya, elle sentait son cœur se briser au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait mais cette déclaration l'acheva. Elle sentait ses yeux la picoter, elle se retourna sans rien dire et s'en alla d'un pas tranquille vers sa chambre avant de s'y enfermer.

Tu es vraiment idiot Neji ! sourit Kiba.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! grogna Neji.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était te rendre jaloux ! Elle est amoureuse de toi Neji et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui ! Seulement tu es trop stupide pour parler sérieusement avec elle et tu lui fais une scène où tu l'insultes ! répondit Sakura.

Je crois que tu vas avoir du mal à la récupérer maintenant ! ajouta Sasuke.

Et c'est ce qui va arranger mes affaires ! sourit Shino.

Shino ? Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? demanda Neji avec rage.

Je crois que tu viens de laisser passer ta chance ! répondit Shino avec un rire.

Il y en a deux autres aussi qui devraient se décider ! ajouta Hinata.

Qui ? demandèrent les ninjas présents.

Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez mais je trouve que Tenten et Naruto sont bien proches ces derniers temps ! Il ne faudrait pas que l'un deux fasse la même bêtise que Neji ! répondit Hinata avec sérieux.

On va les aider ! décidèrent Shika, Choji et Ino qui venaient d'arriver.

On va les caser tous les deux ! ajoutèrent Gaara, Kankuro et Temari qui les avaient rejoints.

Il y en a du monde pour ces deux là ! sourit Kiba.

Ils auront besoin d'aide, ils sont tellement timides ! reprit Shika.

Et pour moi ? demanda Neji.

Pour toi on ne fera rien car vous êtes deux sur l'affaire alors on vous laisse vous débrouiller entre vous ! répondit Temari avec sérieux.

Temari hurla Lee à l'autre bout du couloir. Tenten arrive !

Bon et bien au boulot ! rirent tous les ninjas.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? demanda Tenten en voyant tous ses amis réunis.

Il y a eu une dispute entre Naya et Neji donc on est venu voir ce qui l'en était ! répondit Shika avec un regard noir de Neji.

Résultat ? continua Tenten.

Résultat, il est en mauvaise posture et Shino risque de prendre l'avantage ! résuma Choji.

On dirait un match ! sourit Ino.

Vivement la fin alors ! ajouta Sakura.

Au fait Tenten, où est naruto ? demanda Sasuke comme si de rien n'était.

Il a été appelé par Kakashi sensei, pourquoi ? répondit Tenten.

Pour savoir ! sourit Sasuke qui venait de se faire emprisonner la bouche par Sakura.

Et après on parle de nous ! bougonna Kiba.

Et si on allait chercher Naruto ? proposa Gaara.

Ok ! approuvèrent tous les autres.

Ils se rendirent tous jusqu'à la salle de réunion et quand ils voulurent y entrer pour chercher Naruto, la porte s'ouvrit devant eux laissant apparaître un Naruto étonné de voir tous ses amis devant lui. Il prit alors la parole :

Pourquoi vous êtes tous là ?

On venait te chercher ! répondit Tenten.

Et vous êtes tous venu ? sourit Naruto.

Non ! En fait, Neji a mis Naya en rogne alors elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre ! ajouta Sasuke.

Ca m'étonne pas de lui ! rigola Naruto alors que Neji commençait à s'énerver.

Tu sais, tu devrais faire attention Neji ! Elle est fragile et elle a un secret qui pèse sur elle depuis sa naissance ! reprit Temari avec un ton aussi sérieux que celui qu'elle avait adopté un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Je me suis laissé emporter tout à l'heure ! marmonna t-il.

Sinon Naruto, il te voulait quoi Kakashi sensei ? demanda Tenten.

Rien de très intéressant ! répondit vaguement Naruto.

Après la réponse de Naruto, Kankuro eut une petite idée, feintant de se prendre les pieds dans les jambes de Gaara, il se propulsa en avant et poussa Tenten dans les bras de Naruto. Tous les deux se retrouvèrent à terre, Tenten dans les bars de Naruto, sous un sourire très apparent sur le visage de tous les autres.

Désolé Tenten, c'était pas voulu ! s'excusa Kankuro en souriant mais en ne les aidant pas à se relever.

Pourquoi on arrive pas à se relever ? demanda Tenten.

Seulement aucune réponse ne se fit entendre puisque tous les ninjas étaient déjà parti après avoir accroché les vêtements de leurs amis au sol. Les deux ninjas étaient dans une mauvaise situation, Tenten tentait vainement de se libérer mais à chaque qu'elle tentait un mouvement, elle écrasait un peu plus Naruto.

Je suis sûre qu'ils l'ont fait exprès ! grogna Tenten en appuyant sa tête sur le torse du blond.

C'est pas pour me déplaire ! ajouta Naruto alors que Tenten devenait rouge brique.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Tenten en tremblant légèrement.

Je veux dire par là que je t'aime, idiote ! sourit Naruto.

Moi aussi je t'aime ! continua Tenten.

Normalement je t'aurais embrassé mais je suis bloqué ! rigola Naruto.

Bah c'est pareil que moi alors ! ajouta la jeune fille.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites les jeunes ? demanda Gai en voyant les deux jeunes ninjas affalés l'un sur l'autre.

Ils nous ont attachés ! grogna de nouveau Tenten.

Gai les détacha rapidement puis partit en direction de sa chambre, avant qu'il ne fut complètement hors de portée des deux ninjas, il ajouta :

Nous partons demain matin !

Bien sensei ! dirent Naruto et Tenten en cœur.

Et si nous reprenions où nous en étions ? demanda Tenten avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Naruto hocha la tête et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de se séparer par manque d'oxygène. Puis Tenten attrapa le bras de Naruto et ils allèrent rejoindre leurs camarades pour les engueuler et surtout les remercier. Pendant ce temps, Naya était allongée dans son lit les bras croisée mais elle ne pleurait pas, enfin elle ne pleurait plus.

Naya ? appela Neji en tocant à la porte.

Je veux pas te voir ! cria Naya.

S'il-te-plait, je voudrais m'excuser, je ne pensais pas du tout ce que je disais ! ajouta Neji.

Après cette excuse, Naya entendit une autre voix derrière la porte et un moyen de vengeance germa dans son esprit.

Naya ! C'est moi Shino, sors !

Naya ouvrit alors la porte et sortit de la chambre et se retrouva face à Shino et Neji qui se dispuaient, elle prit alors la parole :

J'accepte tes excuses Neji cependant je dois bien me venger ! lui murmura t'elle d'une façon à ce que lui seul puisse entendre. Shino, ça c'est pour te remercier !

Ces mots furent suivis d'un baiser rapide entre Shino et Naya, cependant lorsque Shino tenta de descendre sa main vers les fesses de Naya, il se retrouva à l'autre bout du couloir avec une trace de main sur la joue gauche.

C'est bon ? Tu es vengé ? demanda t-il en tremblant.

Oui ! répondit-elle avec le sourire qui avait fait craquer Neji.

J'ai le droit à un baiser de consolation ? continua t-il avec des yeux de chien battu.

… D'accord ! approuva t-elle.

Neji prit alors un air charmeur et enroula ses bras autour des hanches de Naya, il l'adossa au mur comme Sasuke l'avait fait avec Sakura, Naya enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'approcha vers elle. Leurs bouches se collèrent et leurs langues s'entrelacèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent pratiquement plus respirer. Lorsqu'il releva, une femme du ciel passa derrière lui, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder passer, quand elle fut hors de son champ de vision, il se tourna vers Naya et lui demanda :

Et si on sortait ensemble ?

Non mais tu rêves ! C'était juste un baiser de consolation, tu n'as qu'à sortir avec une des femmes du ciel ! hurla Naya.

Tu es encore jalouse ? continua Neji avec un sourire amusé.

PAS DU TOUT ! Et si on allait rejoindre les autres ? répondit-elle énervée.

Comme tu veux ! sourit Neji avec pourtant un fond de tristesse dans la voix.

Ils ramassèrent Shino et retournèrent voir leurs amis, contents de voir que Neji et Naya s'étaient réconciliés.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce nouveau chapitre ! Il est un peu plus centré sur les relations Naya/Neji et Tenten/Naruto !!! Comme c'est pas encore arrangé pour les deux premiers, ils vous embêteront encore un peu dans d'autres chapitres ! Sinon vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre ! Je sais même pas de quoi il parlera !! 


	12. Chapitre 12 : Pas de chance Neji !

**_Chapitre 12 : Pas de chance Neji !!!!!_**

« Nous partons les jeunes ! » sourit Kakashi.

« Déjà ? » grognèrent les ninjas.

« Oui, Kiel nous a donné une marchandise de Iri à ramener à Konoha pour nous remercier ! » répondit Kurenai.

« Mouais ! » soupira Shika.

« Bon en route ! » cria Gai.

Les ninjas sortirent donc du village prenant le chemin du retour vers Konoha lorsqu'une petite fille en sang apparut devant eux. Naya courut vers elle et la soigna rapidement avec son étrange jutsu, elle retira ensuite sa veste et l'échangea avec la robe en sang de la petite fille. Kurenai s'approcha alors d'elles :

« Qui es-tu petite ? »

« Je m'appelle Lanua, j'ai 8 ans et je viens d'un petit village à l'est d'Iri , des ninjas rebelles ont attaqués le village afin d'enlever mes parents, les dirigeants du village. Les bandits m'ont blessée mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir pour aller demander de l'aide aux ninjas d'Iri ! S'il vous plait, sauvez mes parents ! » répondit-elle en pleurant dans les bras de Naya.

« Et bien je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix ! » décida Kakashi.

Les ninjas se rendirent donc au village de Lanua, les senseis se rendirent dans la maison de la petite fille avec la plupart des membres du village tandis que les jeunes ninjas attendaient dans le village.

« T'as pas froid Naya ? demanda Neji en voyant la jeune fille en débardeur.

« Un peu mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cette petite avec sa robe maculée de sang ! » répondit Naya avec un haussement d'épaules.

Neji retira sa veste et la lui tendit nonchalamment, Naya d'abord étonnée la prit et le remercia :

« Merci mais tu vas avoir froid toi aussi ! »

« Non moi j'ai un pull ! Au fait, on débardeur t'allait très bien, il te mettait…comment dire…bien en valeur ! » ajouta Neji avec un nouveau sourire charmeur.

« Pas bon pour lui ça ! » sourit Sakura en voyant la scène de loin.

« Il n'a aucun tact ! Avec le coup du pull, il aurait marqué des points mais il a sans doute tout gâché ! » reprit Sasuke.

« Obsédé ! » cria Naya avant de faire volte-face.

« Bingo ! Ce qu'il est nul ! N'empêche tu n'étais pas beaucoup plus doué que lui Sasuke ! » sourit Sakura.

« Comment oses-tu ? » grimaça Sasuke avec une moue vexée mais souriante.

« Mais je plaisante ! » s'excusa Sakura avec un baiser.

« Sasuke, tu peux venir s'il te plait ! Je te l'emprunte Sakura ! » dit Neji.

« Pas de problème ! Vas y Sasuke ! » accepta Sakura.

Alors que Neji et Sasuke partaient dans un coin, Shino détacha Naruto de la bouche de Tenten et l'attira à l'écart en s'excusant rapidement auprès de Tenten qui faisait une tête terrible. Si le regard pouvait tuer, Shino serait mort sur le champ.

« Dis moi Naruto, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour que Naya sorte avec moi ? » demanda Shino.

« Laisse tomber, tu n'as aucune chance contre Neji ! » soupira Naruto.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi Naruto ! Elle n'arrête pas de l'envoyer sur les roses ! Alors que moi non ! » grogna Shino.

« Ecoute, je ne suis pas un spécialiste dans ce genre d'histoire mais le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est de montrer que tu t'intéresses à elle sans la brusquer ! Regarde, j'ai l'impression que Sasuke fait la même chose que moi sauf que lui, il aide Neji ! Il n'est pourtant pas meilleur que moi là-dedans ! » sourit Naruto avant de rejoindre sa belle qui s'impatientait.

« Neji ! Fais attention à comment tu lui parles c'est tout ! Arrête de jouer ton dragueur, je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas insensible à tes…comment dire…charmes ! Tiens, voilà Shino ! » déclara Sasuke avant de laisser seuls les deux rivaux et de rejoindre Sakura qui était un peu trop près de Kankuro à son goût.

De leur côté, Naya, Ino et Temari discutaient aussi de ces petites choses.

« Nous sommes donc les dernières filles célibataires de ce groupe ! Même Kurenai sensei est casée ! » soupira Ino.

« En parlant de Kurenai sensei ! Je crois bien que Gaara n'est pas très content de la savoir avec Asuma sensei ! » ajouta Temari.

« Il est tombé amoureux de Kurenai sensei ?…Après tout ça ne m'étonne pas tellement, quand il était petit, il tombait amoureux de beaucoup de filles totalement différentes les unes des autres ! Mais quand elles le fuyaient…il…enfin voilà quoi ! » reprit Naya.

« Bon arrêtons de parler de Gaara ! Si on parlait de nous ? » demanda impatiemment Ino.

« Bah de quoi sur nous en particulier ? » reprit Temari avec un sourire.

« Mais des garçons voyons, je veux pas finir vieille fille ! » cria Ino en faisant attention que personne d'autre que les deux jeunes filles ne l'entende.

« Commençons par toi alors ! Tu as toujours été amoureuse de Sasuke ou plutôt tu as toujours cru l'être mais lui ne t'adresse aucun regard et n'aime que Sakura ! Mais je suis sûre que quelqu'un d'autre t'es destiné Ino et peut-être qu'il n'est pas très loin de toi ! » répondit Naya.

« Peut-être mais Sasuke était très spécial pour moi ! » murmura Ino.

« Peut-être qu'il n'était spécial pour toi que parce qu'il te permettait de rivaliser avec Sakura. Peut-être que tu ne l'a jamais véritablement aimé et que tu l'as mis sur un piédestal ! Tu ne le connais pas et lui non plus alors que d'autres garçons te connaissent bien mieux ! » ajouta Temari.

« Vous avez raison ! Sasuke n'était qu'une illusion parfaite pour moi ! Et je crois bien que j'aime une autre personne, plus…comment dire…normale…moins…illusoire et…plus proche de moi ! » rougit Ino.

« Qui ? Qui ? » demanda Temari en sautillant sur place.

« Moi je crois savoir ! Shikamaru ? » tenta Naya.

« Que…je…oui, il me plait énormément ! » sourit Ino.

« Qui te plait énormément ? Sasuke ? » demanda Shika qui s'était glissé au milieu du groupe des trois filles.

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! Comment oses-tu t'introduire dans une discussion de fille ? Et puis je ne parlais pas de Sasuke ! » hurla Ino rouge comme une tomate et paniquée.

« Oups ! Désolé, je savais pas que c'était top secret ! » grommela Shika avant de commencer à partir avant que Ino ne le retienne par le bras.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir crier dessus c'est juste que tu m'as surprise ! » s'excusa Ino sous les yeux ahuris de son camarade.

« Tu vas bien Ino ? » demanda t-il en posant sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle alors que son visage devenait couleur rouge brique.

« Hum ! Vous venez les filles ? A vous voir à l'écart de nous, on dirait que vous complotez quelque chose toutes les trois » reprit Shika.

Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent Ino et Shika et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le groupe des jeunes ninjas au complet ; excepté Shino et Neji qui discutaient un peu plus loin. Les deux garçons élevèrent subitement la voix ce qui permit aux autres ninjas d'entendre tout ce qu'il se disait.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne te la céderais jamais ! » hurla Neji.

« De toute façon, elle m'est destinée ! » cria Shino.

« Vous avez pas bientôt fini de hurler tous les deux ? » gronda Kiba qui ne pouvait pas être tranquille.

« On va régler ça rapidement ! » ajouta Hinata.

« Et comment ? » demandèrent les deux ninjas.

« Naya ? Lequel des deux préfères-tu ? » demanda Hinata.

« Je…je…aucun des deux…je les déteste tous les deux ! Il y en a un qui me court après alors qu'il ne connaît rien de moi ni de ma vie et l'autre ne cesse de me prendre pour une idiote et de me faire tourner en bourrique ! Je les déteste ! hurla t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant vers la maison de la petite fille et là où étaient enfermés ses senseis.

« Bravo Hinata ! » grogna Sakura ironiquement.

« Au moins, on sait maintenant ce qu'elle pense de vous ! » ajouta Sasuke.

« Même si ce n'est pas en bien ! » reprit Kankuro.

« J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trop énervé sinon ça pourrait être terrible ! » continua Gaara.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Tenten.

« Lorsque Naya est très très énervé, elle change un peu d'apparence et sa puissance devient phénoménale. Elle m'a dit quand on était petits que c'était un pouvoir maudit qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore à maîtriser ! » répondit Gaara.

« Elle m'a dit que c'était à cause d'elle et de son pouvoir que son clan avait été détruit ! Mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire davantage ! » expliqua Neji.

« Et bien dis donc ! » soupira Shika.

« Dites vous deux ! Vous pourriez pas attendre d'être seuls pour faire ça ? » demanda Choji écœuré de voir Kiba et Hinata enlacé dans l'herbe en train de s'embrasser.

« Vous allez lui couper l'appétit ! » expliqua Shika.

« Ca ne lui fera pas de mal ! » sourit Ino en tâtant le ventre de Choji.

Les trois couples du groupe de ninjas se séparèrent du reste des ninjas et chaque couple prit un chemin différent main dans la main, laissant leurs camarades seuls dans le parc.

« Ils nous ont laissé en plan ! » soupira Lee.

« Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus entendu Lee ! » sourit Temari.

« Je réfléchissais c'est tout ! » répondit Lee.

« Et à quoi ? » demanda Temari.

« Rien de très important en fait ! » rougit Lee.

« Menteur ! » pensèrent Temari ainsi que tous les autres ninjas présents.

Lorsque les trois couples rejoignirent leurs camarades dans le parc, Zérios apparut avec Naya inconsciente dans ses bras.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Neji inquiet.

« Elle s'est juste endormie dans mes bras ? sourit Zérios.

« Dans…tes…tes…br…bras ? bégaya Shino.

« Et oui, fallait plus t'en occuper si tu voulait être à ma place ! » répondit Zérios.

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça ! Elle n'est pas du genre à s'endormir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ! » hurla Neji.

« Bon d'accord ! Elle était en train de pleurer alors je l'ai consolé et elle s'est endormie dans mes bras ! Content petit Neji ? » continua Zérios.

« Content de quoi ? » demanda Neji.

« De l'avoir fait pleurer ! » sourit Zérios. « Je vous la laisse ! Préparez vous ! Vous allez bientôt avoir du travail ! »

Zérios réveilla doucement Naya et la déposa dans les bras de Neji.

* * *

Vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre la réaction de Naya et le rapprochement entre deux personnes !

Vous avez aimés ? Reviews please !!!!!!!


	13. Chapitre 13 : Disputes et nouveau couple...

**_Chapitre 13 : Disputes et nouveau couple !!!!!!!!_**

Zérios réveilla doucement Naya et la déposa dans les bras de Neji avant de partir rejoindre les autres senseis. Tous les jeunes ninjas se regroupèrent autour de Neji et de Naya, retenant leur souffle et en se demandant quelle serait la réaction de Naya. Elle se réveilla doucement, se frotta calmement les yeux et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Sa bouche descendit de plusieurs centimètres et sa voix retentit très fort :

« Qu'est-ce que je fais dans tes bras Neji ? »

« C'est Zérios sensei qui t'a mise là ! » répondit Neji mal à l'aise.

« Vraiment ! C'est étrange ! Pourrais-tu me faire descendre en enlevant ta main de mes fesses ? » grogna Naya sous les rires des autres ninjas.

« Oups, désolé Naya ! » s'excusa Neji en faisant descendre la jeune fille de ses bras.

« Tu t'es vraiment endormie dans les bras de Zérios sensei ? » demanda Shino.

« Non, en fait j'étais assise sur un banc pas très loin d'ici et je me suis sentie partir pour enfin me réveiller dans les bras de Neji ! » expliqua la jeune fille.

« On aurait dû s'en douter ! » grommelèrent Shino et Neji.

« Oh non ! Vous recommencez ! Mais c'est vraiment dégoûtant ce que vous faites constamment sous nos yeux ! » cria Choji.

« T'énerves pas Choji ! » réussi à dire Kiba en s'échappant des lèvres de Hinata.

« Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'énerver ? A cause de vous je mange moins et mon jutsu est une dizaine de fois moins puissant ! Tout ça à cause de vos mamours ! » continua Choji, son paquet de chips renversé.

« T'as jamais embrassé de fille de ta vie ou quoi ? » s'énerva Kiba.

« Contrairement à toi, je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge ! » grogna Choji.

« Comment ? » sursauta Hinata.

« Tu va le payer ! » hurla Kiba avant de se jeter sur Choji et d'enchaîner les coups de poings.

Alors qu'il allait se transformer en homme chien, ses camarades apparurent tout autour de lui et l'arrêtèrent.

« Tu as été trop loin Choji ! » reprit Ino.

« Désolé mais ils m'agacent ces deux idiots ! » continua Choji sous le coup de la colère.

Ses camarades retinrent Kiba de justesse qui essayait une nouvelle fois de se jeter sur lui mais ils ne purent être qu'étonnés quand il virent que Hinata avait devancé son petit-ami et corrigeait avec hargne le pauvre Choji. Neji, fut le plus rapide à réagir bien qu'il fut tout aussi surpris que ses camarades.

« Non mais ça va pas Hinata ! » hurla Neji.

« Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser nous insulter ?! » cria Hinata.

« Ecoute ! Vaut mieux ne pas vous occuper de lui, il est plus sensible que les autres c'est tout ! Ne faites rien quand il est à vos côtés ! » décida Shino.

« Comme tu veux ! Tu viens Kiba ? On prend de l'avance ! » dit Hinata les joues encore rouges de colère.

« Oui, il vaut mieux de pas rester auprès d'une merde pareille ! » grogna Kiba en s'éloignant avec Hinata et en crachant au passage sur Choji toujours à terre et plein de sang.

« Quelle journée ! » soupira Shika en relevant Choji.

« Ca va pas être la fête tous les jours avec lui qui déteste les couples ! » grommela Tenten en prenant la main de Naruto pour qu'ils suivent rapidement Hinata et Kiba.

« Nous devrions nous éloigner aussi Sasuke, il vaut mieux qu'il n'y ait plus d'embrouilles dans notre groupe ! Choji s'est déjà mis à dos plusieurs personnes ! » chuchota Sakura à Sasuke avant de suivre les deux autres couples.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ! C'était plus fort que moi ! » s'excusa Choji.

« Tu vas devoir t 'excuser auprès d'eux Choji ! Et surtout tu vas devoir te calmer ! » continua Shika.

« Oui ! » grommela Choji.

« Comme si on avait pas assez d'ennuis avec l'histoire de la fillette ! » soupira Naya.

« Au moins il ne sont pas dans la même équipe ! » sourit Neji.

« Je me demanda ce que vont penser les senseis en voyant la tête de Choji ! » ricana Naya.

« Tu ne peux pas le guérir ? » demanda Temari.

« Non seulement je ne veux pas mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux soigner que les personnes qui ont été attaqués par un ennemi, hors Kiba et Hinata ne sont pas des ennemis ! » répondit Naya.

« Et pourquoi as-tu dit : je ne veux pas ! » questionna Lee.

« Parce que je pense qu'il a mérité cette punition ! » expliqua Naya.

« Tu viens Naya ? On va rejoindre les senseis ! » demanda Neji avec la main tendue.

Naya regarda suspicieusement la main de Neji mais la prit avec un léger sourire avant de partir vers la maison de la fillette.

« On y va aussi ? » sourit Lee à Temari.

« Oui ! » dit Temari en rendant son sourire à Lee.

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à suivre ! » soupira Gaara en pensant à Kurenai sensei.

« Et oui ! » dit Kankuro en suivant sa famille et Lee.

« Ils m'ont laissé tout seul ! Et ma Naya est partie main dans la main avec mon rival Neji ! » pleurnicha Shino en suivant les autres en traînant les pieds.

« La ferme Shino ! » hurla Ino en retenant Choji sur ses épaules, aidée par Shikamaru.

Lorsque tous les jeunes ninjas furent réunis près de la maison, les senseis en sortirent et se placèrent face à leurs élèves.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Asuma en voyant les trois couples éloignés du groupe principal qui entourait Choji supporté par deux de ses camarades.

« Juste une petite dispute ! » répondit nonchalamment Shika

« Une petite dispute ? Choji est plein de sang ! » déclara Kurenai en s'approchant de Choji.

« Une dispute entre Choji et qui ? » demanda Kakashi.

« Choji, Kiba et Hinata ! » répondit Sakura en haussant la voix pour que les senseis puissent l'entendre.

« Au moins, ce n'est pas un des miens ! » soupira Kakashi.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi loin ? » questionna Zérios aux couples.

« Pour de ne pas s'approcher de cette merde ! » cria Kiba toujours en colère.

« Cette merde ? Non mais tu vas bien Kiba ?! D'habitude, c'est toujours avec Naruto que tu te chamailles ! » reprit Kurenai.

« Avec Naruto c'est pas pareil, on s'aime bien et on se le montre comme ça ! Mais…avec le gros là…il ne respecte rien ni personne ! » déclara Kiba.

« Arrête de parler comme ça Kiba ! » grogna Asuma.

« Ils nous a insultés ! » hurla Hinata.

« Hinata ? » dit Kurenai surprise.

« Nous ne lui pardonnerons pas ! » décida Hinata les bras croisés.

« Vous faites comme vous voulez, vous n'êtes pas dans le même groupe ! Mais je ne veux plus voir que vous vous êtes battus ! » cria Gai.

« Bon passons, nous avons une mission à accomplir ! » déclara Zérios.

« Que devons-nous faire ? » demanda Naruto visiblement excité.

« Nous devons, entre autre sauver les parents de la petite fille mais aussi une dizaine d'autres villageois, toutes des jeunes femmes ! » répondit Asuma avec peine.

« J'ai bien peur de savoir ce qu'ils en ont fait ! » ajouta Gai la mine soucieuse.

Après ces quelques mots, tout le groupe frissonna et se dépêcha pour retrouver toutes ces personnes.

« Où se trouve ces bandits ? » questionna Gaara.

« A environ 3 kilomètres ! » répondit Zérios.

« Ils ne sont pas puissants mais nombreux ! » ajouta Kurenai.

« Pas de pitié pour l'ennemi ! » reprit Kakashi en dévoilant son sharingan.

« Nous y sommes ! » cria Gai.

Tous les ninjas s'élancèrent vers le camp ennemi, les bandits étaient tués à coups de kunais, de sharingan, d'insectes, des 64 poings du hakke, de fouets de chakra, de boules de feu… En seulement une heure, il n'y avait plus aucun survivant dans la camp adverse. Les senseis demandèrent à Naya de les suivre pour s'occuper d'éventuels blessés dans la grande tente tandis que les autres garderaient l'entrée de la tente au cas où d'autres ennemis apparaîtraient. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les senseis sortirent l'air abattu avec de nombreuses villageoises ainsi que les dirigeants de la petite ville. Naya apparut alors derrière elles en pleurant, Neji s'élança vers elle et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Dedans, beaucoup de femmes…mortes ! » répondit-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

« Comment ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Elles ont été éventrées, ils leur ont retiré les entrailles après les avoir violées ! Ils leur ont même ouvert le cerveau ! » hoqueta t'elle.

« Mais c'est horrible ! » crièrent les jeunes ninjas sous le choc.

« En route ! » décida Gai.

Les jeunes ninjas se remirent en route, alors que tous les autres continuèrent rapidement, Naya se stoppa en chemin, rapidement suivie par Neji.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Ce que j'aurais du faire il y a déjà bien longtemps ! » répondit Naya.

Neji fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait rien à ce que lui racontait le jeune fille. Après cette phrase, Naya s'avança vers Neji et l'embrassa passionnément puis elle rompit le baiser et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Je t'aime Neji ! Et depuis longtemps déjà ! »

Puis elle partit en courant, Neji ne put pas la rattraper avant d'arriver au village, la jeune fille courrait plus vite que lui. Cependant lorsqu'il voulut lui parler, elle fut entouré par ses amies qui la consolait sur ce qu'elle avait vu et il décida d'attendre un peu. Les villageois invitèrent les ninjas à se reposer pour la nuit, ce qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers, ils étaient exténués. Dans la chambre de Neji, de Sasuke et de Naruto ; seuls ces derniers dormaient car Neji attendait patiemment au bord de la fenêtre, il savait que Naya sortait presque toutes les nuits afin de prendre l'air. Soudain, il entendit une porte se refermer et des pas se dirigeant vers la petite fontaine qui se trouvait devant la maison. Il sortit à son tour et trouva une jeune fille assise sur le rebord de la fontaine, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine et le regard posé sur l'eau.

« Je savais que tu viendrais Neji ! » sourit Naya sans le regarder.

« Je n'avais pas trop le choix, tu m'as évité toute l'après-midi ! » rigola Neji.

« Désolé ! » dit simplement Naya.

« Pourquoi sors-tu toutes les nuits ? » demanda Neji.

« J'ai besoin de moins de sommeil que vous et ça me permet de réfléchir ! » répondit Naya.

« Et aujourd'hui, tu réfléchis à quoi ? » continua Neji.

« Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de faire ça dans la forêt ! » sourit-elle, le regard fixant la lune qui se reflétait dans l'eau.

« Oh que oui, tu as bien fait ! » dit-il.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui remonta la visage pour observer ce visage qu'il trouvait si magnifique.

« Oh oui, tu as bien fait ! » répéta t-il avant de l'embrasser légèrement et rapidement.

Un baiser qui ne fut pas assez long du point de vue de Naya puisqu'elle lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa longuement jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air, puis elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Neji et lui murmura une nouvelle fois :

« Je t'aime tant Neji ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Naya ! Plus que tu ne le crois ! » répondit-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière avant que chacun ne regagne sa chambre avec des yeux doux. Avant de passer la parole, Naya se retourna vers Neji, sourit et déclara :

« Si tu baves sur une autre fille, je te tues ! »

« Je ne regarderais que toi ! » rigola t-il.

Puis chacun referma la porte et ils s'endormirent tous deux avec un sourire sur les lèvres bien que cette sortie nocturne fut repérée par certains de leurs camarades.

* * *

Voili voilou !!!! Naya et Neji sont enfin ensemble, ils en auront mis du temps !!!!!!!!!!

Reviews please !!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapitre 14 : Plus que trois

**Tanita-gnd** : Bien sur qu'ils continueront à se disputer ! ! lol ! les pauvres ! Voilà la suite !

**Sae** : Voilà la suite, fidèle lectrice.

**Dark-lee** : Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je vais écrire ! On verra en fonction des reviews ! Voilà la suite !

**

* * *

****_Chapitre 14 : Plus que trois…_**

« Naya ! Naya ! Lèves toi ! » cria Ino.

« Quelle heure il est ? » ronchonna Naya.

« Il est 5 heures du matin ! » répondit Temari.

« 5 heures ? Mais vous êtes folles de m'avoir réveillée ! On a rendez-vous avec les autres DANS 5 heures ! » grogna Naya.

« On le sait ! » continua Hinata.

« Et puis pourquoi vous êtes toutes autour de mon lit ? » demanda Naya visiblement surprise.

« Tu n'as pas deux trois trucs à nous raconter ? » reprit Sakura.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! » répondit Naya en rosissant.

« Menteuse ! Tu devais être occupée hier soir pour ne pas te rendre compte qu'on était toutes à la fenêtre et qu'on s'est précipitées dans nos lit quand tu es rentrée ! » ricana Ino.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Naya rouge comme une tomate.

Les autres filles étaient mortes de rire et elles s'étaient toutes écroulées sur le lit de Naya qui essayait de s'enfoncer dans ses couvertures. Mais Tenten la bloqua et Temari les poussa hors du lit.

« Maintenant tu nous racontes ou on te torture jusqu'à 10 heures ! » sourit Sakura avec un air sadique.

« Ok ok, mais après vous me laissez dormir tranquille ! » rigola Naya.

« Mais bien sûr ma chérie ! » dit Hinata en hurlant de rire.

« Vous êtes désespérantes ! Bon…je suis sortie comme tous les soirs…je savais qu'il allait me rejoindre après la déclaration que je lui ai faites dans les bois…et puis on a parlé et il a dit qu'il m'aimait…on s'est embrassés et voilà ! » récita Naya.

« Résultat : il n'y a plus que Temari et moi qui sommes célibataires ! » soupira Ino.

« Mais ça va bientôt changé pour Temari ! » sourit Tenten.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Sakura.

« Elle craque sur Lee ! » répondit Naya avant de se rendormir.

« Quoi ? » s'étouffa presque Sakura.

« Bah quoi ? Ca t'étonnes ? T'as pas remarqué qu'il ne te courait plus après ? » ironisa Ino.

« Non j'étais…comment dire…occupée ! » rougit Sakura.

« Et si on en revenait à moi ? » sourit Temari.

« Vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruit ! » grogna Naya, qui s'était remise sous ses couvertures, aux filles qui gloussaient.

« BOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM » retentit dans une des chambres des garçons.

Neji venait de tomber de son lit tellement la surprise était grande. Les filles dormaient dans la même chambre pour cette nuit mais il n'était censé y avoir que Sasuke et Naruto dans la sienne, or tous les jeunes ninjas masculins étaient regroupés autour de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous autour de moi à 5h30 du matin ? » demanda Neji.

« On veut absolument TOUT savoir ! » dit Shino en grinçant des dents.

« Savoir tout sur quoi ? » questionna Neji un peu mal à l'aise.

« Sur ta sortie nocturne ! » sourit Sasuke.

« J'ai été me promener c'est tout ! » mentit Neji en rougissant.

« Et c'est au vent que tu disais au revoir quand tu étais devant la porte ? » demanda Naruto avec un sourire grandement ironique.

« Bon d'accord ! Vous avez gagnés ! » soupira Neji.

« Yeah !!!!!!! » rigola Lee avec un de ses sourires étincelant.

« Dans la forêt hier, Naya m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait et… » commença Neji.

« Menteur ! » le coupa Shino avant de se faire bâillonner par Kiba qui voulait savoir la suite.

« …après elle est partie en courant et j'ai jamais pu la rattraper avant notre arrivée… » continua Neji.

« T'as jamais pu la rattraper ? » Tous les jeunes ninjas étaient morts de rire.

« …c'est qu'elle court vite Naya ! » se vexa Neji.

« Bon ensuite ? » demanda Lee impatient.

« …ensuite je n'ai pas pu lui parler du reste de la journée et comme je sais qu'elle sort tous les soirs, je l'ai rejoint à la fontaine. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et on s'est embrassé ! » acheva Neji.

« Donc vous sortez ensemble ? » questionna Shino au bord de la crise cardiaque.

« Oui ! » avoua Neji avec une lueur de victoire dans les yeux.

« Il ne reste donc plus que deux filles de libres ! » calcula Kankuro.

« Plus qu'une pour toi Kankuro vu que dans les deux il y a Temari ! » répliqua Gaara.

« Temari est à moi ! » cria Lee sous les regards éberlués de ses camarades.

« On le sait Lee ! T'énerves pas ! » sourit Naruto.

« Donc il ne reste plus que Ino ! » continua Choji.

« Oui mais elle est déjà réservée ! » expliqua Sasuke.

« Tu exagère Sasuke, tu as déjà Sakura ! » cria Kankuro.

« Mais pas par moi ! » soupira Sasuke.

« Et par qui ? » demanda Kiba curieux.

« Par moi ! » dit une voix forte et autoritaire venant de Shika.

« Shika ? » s'exclama Naruto surpris du ton qu'avait utilisé son ami.

« Je ne permettrais à personne d'autre que moi de toucher Ino ! » grogna Shika.

« Elle ne t'appartient pas ! » le défia Kankuro.

« Si quelqu'un la touche, il aura affaire à moi ! Et pas au Shika habituel, flâneur et feignant ! » menaça Shika.

« Tout doux Shika ! On te la laisse Ino ! » rassura Gaara.

« Merci les gars ! » sourit Shika qui préférait ce comportement au ton froid et violent dont il avait usé un peu plus tôt.

Lorsque quatre heures plus tard les senseis entrèrent dans les chambres, tous les jeunes ninjas dormaient, filles et garçons, excepté Naya.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois la seule qui ne dorme pas ? » demanda Kurenai à la jeune filla.

« Elles ont parlé pendant longtemps alors que moi j'ai dormi ! » expliqua Naya avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Réveille les et dis leur qu'on part ! » ordonna Kurenai.

« On ne mange pas ? » demanda Naya.

« Sur le chemin ! » répondit simplement Kurenai avant de partir.

Naya réveilla ses amies tandis que Zérios s'occupait des garçons. Pour se venger, il réveilla Neji avec un seau d'eau froide.

« Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? » hurla Neji en sautant de son lit.

« Petite vengeance ! » ricana Zérios.

« Vengeance ? Vous êtes déjà au courant ? » demanda Neji en enlevant son T-shirt mouillé.

« Oh que oui et ça m'a pas plu ! » répondit Zérios avant de sortir.

Les filles qui étaient prêtes décidèrent de passer voir les garçons donc elles sortirent leurs bagages de leur chambre et allèrent toquer à celle des garçons. Neji alla ouvrir tout en continuant à essorer son T-shirt. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Naya et il les fit rentrer dans leur antre ( oui parce que c'était pas des plus propres ! lol !). La chambre était sans dessus dessous, leurs vêtements traînaient partout, sur les chaises, sur les armoires et les autres ninjas dormaient l'un sur l'autre dans la petite pièce.

« Pourquoi vous êtes tous là ? » demanda Temari.

« Ils sont venus pour me faire chier ! » répondit Neji.

Ino fixait Neji avec attention. Elle n'avait jamais vu le garçon torse nu et elle devait avoué qu'elle aurait aimé le voir plus souvent. Neji était bronzé et l'entraînement l'avait musclé. Ino, absorbée par sa contemplation, ne vit pas le tas de vêtements et se prit les pieds dedans, atterrissant dans les bras de Neji sous le regard on ne peut plus noir de Naya et de Shika qui venait de se réveiller. Neji remit rapidement debout Ino lorsqu'il sentit deux auras terriblement négatives se diriger vers lui.

« Neji, tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda Shika avec un air de menace.

« Oui oui je sais ! » dit précipitamment Neji en enfilant un T-shirt propre et sec.

Naya s'assit dans un coin de la chambre, croisa les bras et attendit ses amies avec un air mauvais. Sakura se fraya un passage tant bien que mal jusqu'à Sasuke qui dormait encore malgré le remue ménage. Elle s'apprêtait à toucher le front de Sasuke lorsque celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet.

« Du calme Sasuke, c'est Sakura ! » dit Sakura.

« Je sais ! Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait mon kunai devant la gorge ! » ajouta Sasuke.

« Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? » demanda Sakura.

« J'ai senti ton parfum de lilas ! » répondit Sasuke.

« Et si tu m'as senti arriver, pourquoi tu m'as attrapé le poignet ? » continua Sakura.

« Parce que je voulais faire ça ! » Sasuke tira sur le bras de la jeune fille qui se retrouva sur lui. Elle voulut se relever mais Sasuke la bloquait avec une main posée sur ses hanches. Il retourna la situation et Sakura se retrouva sous lui, il lui attrapa les poignets et l'embrassa passionnément jusqu'à manque d'oxygène. Puis il se releva suivit de Sakura.

« Je t'aurais embrassé tu sais ! Pas besoin de faire tout ça ! » sourit Sakura.

« Oui mais c'est plus fun comme ça ! » ajouta Sasuke avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour aller se changer tandis que Sakura s'assit à côté de Naya.

Après Sakura, ce fut au tour d'Hinata d'aller réveiller son prince charmant. Elle traversa la chambre et s'assit sur le lit de Naruto où Kiba s'était installé. Tenten la rejoignit vite et s'assit du côté du lit où Naruto dormait. Elles échangèrent un regard complice et embrassèrent leur petit-ami en même temps. Hébétés, les deux garçons ouvrirent rapidement les yeux pour voir qui avait oser les embrasser dans leur sommeil mais quand ils virent leur petite-amie respective, un sourire vint se poser sur leurs lèvres en même temps que le baiser. Le baiser ne fut cassé que lorsque Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain pour laisser la place aux autres. Kiba et Naruto se ruèrent vers la porte avant de se battre pour savoir qui irait en premier. Naruto utilisa un multiclonage et feintant de se battre contre Kiba, il entra dans la salle de bain, laissant le soin à ses clônes de battre Kiba. Il n'entendit qu'un :

« Naruto ! Tricheur ! Je vais te buter ! » venant de Kiba de l'autre côté de la porte.

Seules Ino et Temari regardaient leurs amies aller rejoindre leurs petits-amis tandis qu'elles restaient dans un coin de la chambre. Enfin, Temari ne resta pas longtemps toutes seule, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers en réveillant Gaara et Knakuro au passage en leur marchant dessus. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, elle eut la soudaine envie de faire demi tour mais un regard de Sakura et de Naya la persuada de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et embrassa rapidement Lee qui se réveilla aussitôt comme s'il venait de recevoir un choc électrique.

« Temari ? Tu m'as embrassé ? » demanda Lee rouge comme une tomate.

« Oui et si tu oses me demander pourquoi, je te tues ! » répondit Temari aussi rouge que lui.

« Je t'aime aussi Temari ! » ajouta Lee avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à son tour.

« Doucement avec elle si tu veux pas avoir des bleus ! » grognèrent Gaara et Kankuro avant de s'éloigner un peu d'eux mais en leur lançant toujours un regard de temps en temps.

« C'est mignon ! Ils s'inquiètent pour leur sœur ! C'est beau la famille ! » sourit Lee.

« Oui ! Va te préparer, Kiba a terminé ! » dit Temari après un baiser.

« En voilà deux de plus de casés ! » sourit Sakura.

« Et il y en aura peut-être deux de moins ! » grogna Naya.

« Et qui seront ces deux là ? » demanda Neji qui avait écouté.

« Je sais pas, à ton avis ? Tu n'as pas vu un des gars qui est présent ici dragué une fille alors qu'il sort avec une autre ? » répondit Naya.

« Je n'est fait que la rattrapé ! » se défendit Neji.

« Oui, et évite de te montrer devant les filles torse nu la prochaine fois ! » bougonna Naya.

« Oui ma puce ! » sourit Neji en embrassant Naya.

« Tout le monde dehors ! On y va ! » hurla Kakashi.

* * *

Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Chapitre 15: Complot

**Sae : **Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! Pour Shika/Ino, c'est pas maintenant !

**Athenais :** Merci ! Mais la bagarre sera un eu plus tard ! Cette fois aussi, il y aura deux chapitre d'un coup.

**

* * *

****_Chapitre 15 : Complot._**

Tous les ninjas saluèrent les villageois avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Lorsque la nuit commença quelque peu à tomber, Zérios vint à la hauteur de Kakashi et lui demanda :

« Tu comptes encore les entraîner à l'auberge ? »

« Oui, j'ai même trouvé un jeu intéressant ! » sourit Kakashi.

« Lequel ? » questionna Asuma qui venait de les rejoindre, accompagné de Kurenai.

« NOUS avons trouvé un jeu intéressant ! Arrête de vouloir recevoir tous les honneurs Kakashi ! » grogna Gai qui venait de s'incruster dans la conversation.

« Ca paraît intéressant ! Quel est ce jeu ? » demanda Kurenai de plus en plus intéressée.

« Vous avez dû remarquer que la majorité des ninjas présents étaient en couple… » commença Kakashi.

« Oui ! » sourit Asuma en regardant Kurenai.

« …nous avons décidé de tester leur amour en quelque sorte ! Résisteront-ils à de petites épreuves ou leur couple sera t-il mis en péril ? » finit Gai.

« Donc si je comprends bien, Naya et Neji ainsi que tous les autres auront une forte chance de se séparer après ces épreuves ? » questionna Zérios le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui ! » ricana Kakashi.

« Pauvres gosses ! » pensa Asuma alors que tous ses amis étaient plus qu'excités.

« On commence quand ? » demanda Zérios.

« Tout de suite ! » répondit Kakashi.

Pendant que les senseis élaboraient des plans, les jeunes ninjas marchaient tous ensemble, les couples main dans la main, jusqu'à l'arrivée de plusieurs ninjas.

« Donnez nous le cadeau d'Iri no kuni ! » ordonna le ninja qui semblait être leur chef.

« Ce sont des ninjas déserteurs de Suna no kuni ! Tuez les ! » ordonna Kakashi.

Les ninjas ennemis, qui étaient plus d'une quarantaine, encerclèrent les ninjas de Konoha puis le chef prit la parole :

« Qu'ils meurent tous ! »

Le combat commença alors, sans comprendre comment, tous les couples avaient été séparés puisqu'on les retrouvait aux extrémités opposées. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait et où pouvait être leur petite-amie, les garçons se mirent à crier le nom de leur dulcinée en pleine bataille. Les filles y répondirent en une voix :

« Espèce de crétin ! On est en plein combat ! Je sais me défendre toute seule alors occupe toi de toi ! ».

Après cette déclaration, le combat redoubla d'intensité, les ninjas de Suna n'étaient pas mauvais et les ninjas de Konoha étaient perturbés. C'est ainsi que Naya se prit un kunai dans l'épaule pour protéger Hinata qui cherchait Kiba avec son byakugan ; Naruto se fit casser le bras après avoir envoyé un shuriken vers l'ennemi de Tenten qui s'en occupait pourtant bien et qui était à l'autre bout du terrain ; Temari se reçu un violent coup dans le dos alors qu'elle mettait deux adversaires au tapis ; Kankuro fut cribler de petites aiguilles non mortelles en protégeant comme convenu les arrières de Sakura ; et tous les autres finirent le combat avec de multiples égragnitures, excepté Gaara.

Kurenai regroupa tout le petit monde et de nombreuses disputes éclatèrent sous le regard malicieux des senseis.

« Je suis désolé Naya ! A cause de moi tu as été blessé ! » s'excusa Hinata.

La main de Naya se leva et s'abattit sur la joue de Hinata qui ne tenta rien pour l'éviter, comprenant qu'elle l'avait méritée.

« Espèce d'idiote ! Qui a crié à son copain : Je sais me défendre toute seule ! ? Tu te dois de ne penser qu'à toi pendant un combat si tu ne veux pas mourir ! Kiba sait très bien se défendre tout seul ! Que crois-tu qu'il aurait penser si tu étais morte parce que tu ne pensais qu'à le protéger ! Hinata, je t'aime beaucoup et je ne veux pas que tu meures alors garde ton sang-froid et reste la maîtresse de ton corps et de ton cœur pendant un combat à mort ! » cria tout d'abord Naya pour finir avec une note triste dans la voix.

« Oui ! » approuva avec joie Hinata.

La gifle de Naya sur Hinata ne fut pas la seule, une, beaucoup plus forte, laissa une marque très rouge sur le visage de Naruto. La propriétaire de cette main, qui n'était autre que Tenten, lui hurlait dessus :

« Espèce d'abruti sans cevelle ! Ne t'avais-je pas dis de ne t'occuper que de toi ? Regarde l'état de ton bras ! Je n'avais nullement besoin de ton aide, je maîtrisais la situation ! Quand on ne sortait pas ensemble, j'ai montré de nombreuses fois que je savais me débrouiller seule ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance Naruto ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! » cria Naruto.

« Alors pourquoi ? Je crois que ça ne marchera jamais entre nous deux si à la moindre attaque, nous ne faisons attention qu'à l'autre ! Nous ne ferons que nous entraîner vers la mort ! C'est pourquoi il faut que tu ne penses qu'à toi pendant les attaques ! » expliqua Tenten les larmes aux yeux.

« Tenten…je vais faire des efforts…parce que je t'aime ! » sourit le soleil de Konoha.

« Merci ! » rit Tenten avant de se lover dans les bras de Naruto et de laisser couler quelques larmes.

Un petit peu plus loin, Kankuro était allongé par terre avec Sakura, Sasuke, Temari et Lee à ses côtés.

« Comment se fait-il que tes arrières n'aient pas été couverts ? » demanda Sakura.

« Comme convenu au départ, je devais protéger tes arrières tandis que Temari surveillait les miens mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle se fasse mettre à terre à cause de son inquiétude pour Lee ! » grimaça Kankuro.

« C'est de ma faute, je suis désolé ! » pleura Temari, la tête appuyé sur le torse de son frère.

« Non, c'est moi ! Je n'aurais jamais dû proposer ce système d'attaque ! » soupira Sakura.

Kankuro leva sa main et la posa sur la joue de Sakura, essuyant les larmes furtives qui s'y trouvaient sous le regard on ne peut plus jaloux de Sasuke, puis il fit de même avec Temari.

« Ce n'est la faute d'aucune de vous deux mais seulement de la mienne ! Je ne suis pas assez fort, c'est tout ! » grogna Kankuro en serrant fortement son poing.

Sasuke se leva alors et entraîna Sakura à l'écart, l'adossant contre un tronc d'arbre puis il frappa l'arbre de ses deux poings, entourant Sakura.

« C'est moi qui aurait dû protéger tes arrières ! » grommela t-il.

« Sasuke, je suis aussi une ninja, et je préfère ne compter que sur moi-même et les équipiers que j'ai le moment voulu ! Tu ne seras pas là tout le temps alors ne te préoccupes pas de moi durant un combat ! De toute façon, je te promet de toujours en sortir vivante ! » assura Sakura malgré qu'elle ne fut pas totalement convaincue elle-même.

« Promis ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Juré ! » sourit Sakura.

Sasuke la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser doucement puis de la ramener avec les autres.

« Ino, tu vas bien ? » demanda Shika.

« Bien sûr ! Même sans combiner ma technique à la tienne, je peux m'en sortir ! » répondit Ino avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Bien ! » grogna Shika.

Ino commença alors à partir, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'elle était blessée plus sérieusement qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Après cinq pas en direction de Naya, elle s'écroula et fut rattrapée de justesse pas Shika qui la suivait toujours du regard. Il la retourna et remarque de grandes traces de sang sur ses mains, il examina alors le corps de la jeune kunoichi et remarque qu'elle était blessée au ventre. Il lui retira son haut, la laissant en soutien-gorge avec une profonde entaille dans le ventre. Il se mit alors à hurler tandis que les larmes lui picotaient les yeux. Naya arriva en courant, demanda à Shika de poser Ino au sol et de s'éloigner car son jutsu sera très puissant et afin qu'il ne la voit pas habillée ainsi. Naya composa une longue série de signe très rapidement et apposa ses mains sur la plaie ouverte d'Ino. Cette plaie commença doucement à se refermer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien et qu'Ino ne se réveille.

« Que… » commença la jeune fille quand elle eut recouvré toutes ses facultés.

« Shika t'a rattrapée quand tu es tombée, il a vu ta blessure, m'a appelé et je t'ai soigné ! » résuma Naya.

« Tu m'as vu habillée comme ça ? » demanda Ino en rougissant tandis qu'elle remettait son haut.

« Oui mais je n'avais pas le choix ! » expliqua Shika mal assuré.

« Pas grave ! Merci à vous deux ! » sourit Ino.

« Naya ? Pourrais-tu soigner tous les blessés ? » demanda Kakashi.

« Oui ! » répondit Naya.

Lorsque tous les ninjas furent soignés, ils repartirent vers Konoha. Alors que la nuit tombait, Zérios mena les ninjas jusqu'à une auberge ninja.

« C'est bizarre ! Elle n'était pas là à l'aller ! » dit Gaara suspicieusement.

« Si, c'est juste que tu ne l'a pas remarquer ! » sourit Kurenai.

« J'espère qu'il y aura assez à manger ! » soupira Choji.

« On y reste combien de temps ? » demanda Kiba.

« Trois ou quatre jours ! » répondit Asuma.

« Pour nous entraîner ? » demanda Naruto.

« Bingo ! » approuva Gai.

« Bon, on va manger et après vous irez vous coucher ! » décida Zérios.

« Les chambres sont mixtes ? » demanda Neji.

« Non ! » grogna Naya après une claque à l'arrière de la tête de Neji.

« C'était pour rire voyons ! » dit Neji en faisant la moue.

« Je sais ! Je sais ! Fais pas cette tête ! » soupira Naya.

Après avoir mangé et que tous les jeunes ninjas se rendirent dans leur chambre (même composition que la précédente auberge !), les senseis se concertèrent dans la petite salle de réunion.

« Quel couple voulez-vous tester en premier ? » demanda Kakashi.

« Neji et Naya ! » répondit Zérios de suite.

« C'est bizarre mais pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? » soupira Asuma en portant une main à son front.

« Peut-être parce qu'il n'arrête pas de le dire ! » sourit Kurenai.

« Bon alors on commencera par ces deux-là ! » décida Gai.

« On fait quoi alors ? » demanda Zérios.

« On va utilisé un genjustu afin de la tromper ! On va faire passer Kiba pour Neji quand il embrassera Hinata ! Ainsi, elle seule sera berner par cette illusion ! » répondit Kakashi.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle ne va pas le remarquer ? Toi qui ne cesse de dire qu'elle est extrêmement puissante ! » remarqua Gai.

« C'est pour ça qu'on doit tous faire ce genjutsu au même moment ! Je pense qu'elle n'arrivera pas à le remarquer si on se met à 5 dessus ; de plus elle sera sûrement trop en colère pour y penser ! » expliqua Kakashi.

« Alors c'est parti ! » sourit Zérios.

« Pauvre Naya ! » soupira une fois de plus Asuma.

« Pourvu qu'elle ne la fasse pas sortir ! » murmura Kakashi pour lui-même.

« Tu as dit quelque chose Kakashi ? » demanda Kurenai.

« Non, non ! Rien ! C'est parti ! » répliqua Kakashi.

Les jeunes ninjas s'étaient levés il n'y avait pas longtemps mais les senseis purent tout de même trouver Hinata et Kiba enlacés dans un couloir. Ils entamèrent leur jutsu et entraînèrent Naya par ruse dans ce couloir.

Naya soupira, elle était persuadée qu'on l'entraînait de force dans ce couloir, elle tourna à un angle et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Elle vit deux personnes enlacées et s'embrassant, deux personnes dont une était son petit-ami Neji. Elle sentit la rage monter en elle, elle avait déjà ressenti cette fureur auparavant et elle s'était juré de ne plus se mettre en colère ainsi. Mais elle ne put la retenir…

* * *

Et voila! Le prochain chapitre terminera l'histoire de Naya puis on enchainera sur un autre couple! 


	16. Chapitre 16: Yshilite et continuation du...

**Chapitre 16 : Yshilite et continuation du complot.**

Naya soupira, elle était persuadée qu'on l'entraînait de force dans ce couloir, elle tourna à un angle et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Elle vit deux personnes enlacées et s'embrassant, deux personnes dont une était son petit-ami Neji. Elle sentit la rage monter en elle, elle avait déjà ressenti cette fureur auparavant et elle s'était juré de ne plus se mettre en colère ainsi. Mais elle ne put la retenir…

Elle poussa alors un cri suraigu qui ameuta tous les jeunes ninjas et qui surpris Kiba et Hinata. Ils purent tous voir Naya crier de toutes ses forces et lorsque le vrai Neji tenta d'intervenir en s'approchant d'elle, il fut rejeter par une barrière invisible.

« Génial ! » s'excita Zérios.

« Oh non ! Les ennuis commencent ! Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça avec Naya ! » soupira Kakashi.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Kurenai.

« Regarde et prépare toi ! » répondit Kakashi.

Naya s'éleva tout d'un coup dans les airs, semblant flotter. Ses cheveux grandirent, il passèrent du bas des épaules jusqu'au bas des fesses et de brun clair à rouge brillant. Ses ongles et ses oreilles grandirent également tandis que ses yeux passèrent de vert à jaune. Sa peau changea également de couleur puisqu'elle vira au blanc laiteux, ses vêtements de ninjas furent troqués pour une robe verte assez courte pour voir de longues jambes fines et le décolleté laissait voir les formes du corps de Naya. Un pendentif avec une elfe apparut sur son front et de multiples bracelets sur ses bras. Elle était d'une beauté majestueuse à faire pâlir d'envie toutes les femmes humaines du monde.

« Une…une…el…elf…elfe ? » bégaya Tenten.

« Je croyais que les elfes avaient disparus ! » s'exclama Shikamaru.

« Les elfes ont bel et bien disparus de votre pays mais ils existent ailleurs, là où les humains ne viendront pas les déranger, jeune homme ! » répondit l'elfe.

« Où est passé Naya ? » cria Neji.

« Elle est ici ! » répondit l'elfe en touchant sa poitrine.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Ino.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Sakura.

« Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle ne m'a pas laissée sortir ! La dernière fois, c'était au massacre de son clan, il y a 5 ou 6 ans ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer ! » sourit l'elfe.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Naruto.

« Naya, comme toi d'ailleurs, possède un démon en elle, moi ! Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de son clan, même si certains la connaissent déjà ! » sourit l'elfe en fixant Kakashi.

« Allez y ! » l'incita Shino.

« Bien ! Son clan fut crée il y a des centaines d'années, tous ses membres étaient de puissants ninjas qui possédaient les pouvoirs élémentaux ! Si ces ninjas pouvaient utiliser ces jutsus élémentaux, c'est parce que ce clan était protégé par cinq elfes majeurs : l'elfe du feu, du vent, de l'eau, de la terre et du métal. Ces elfes naissaient et renaissaient dans cinq des membres de ce clan et garantissaient ainsi leurs pouvoirs et leur prospérité. Cependant, il y a quinze ans, les cinq elfes majeurs naquirent dans le corps d'une seule ninja, Naya. Les cinq elfes réunis permit de me réveiller, moi, Yshilite, la reine des elfes dans son corps. C'est ainsi que je pus vivre dans le corps de cette fille en tant que démon. Etant donné, que tous les pouvoirs étaient regroupés en une personne, Naya ne pouvait quitter l'enceinte du clan à moins de les priver des pouvoirs élémentaux. Mais son père, le chef du clan, en avait décidé autrement et il la laissa vivre en vrai ninja et elle put ainsi sortir du clan quand elle le voulait tant qu'elle restait avec eux pendant les batailles car même sans ces pouvoirs, ils étaient tous très forts. Il y a cinq ou six ans, elle quitta le clan quelques jours pour aller saluer les Hyuga et c'est ce moment que choisit Orochimaru pour attaquer le clan avec toute une armée. Bien que très fort, le clan Elemya ne put rien sans les pouvoirs spéciaux des elfes contre la puissance d'Orochimaru. Quand Naya revint, et qu'elle vit tous les cadavres des membres de son clan ainsi que tous les agresseurs, elle entra dans une rage folle et me laissa sortir, réduisant les ennemis en poussière. Cependant ceux que j'avais réussi à tuer n'étaient que des pions pour Orochimaru qui était déjà parti depuis longtemps. C'est pourquoi elle veut le tuer coûte que coûte sans que je prenne sa place. C'est depuis ce jour qu'elle essaie par tous les moyens de m'empêcher de sortir ! » récita Yshilite.

« C'est pourquoi elle est si forte ! » s'exclama Gaara.

« Comme toi ! Mais tout ce que vous avez vu quand elle combattait ne vient pas de moi mais bien d'elle, de sa force et de son chakra. Elle n'utilise mon chakra qu'en dernier recours, c'est pourquoi je manque d'exercice ! » rétorqua Yshilite.

« Et pour quelle raison était-elle en colère aujourd'hui ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Il me semble qu'elle a réussit à être trompé par un genjutsu très puissant venant de toi ! » répondit Yshilite en montrant Kiba.

« Moi ? » s'étonna Kiba.

« Oui ! Quelqu'un a utilisé sur toi une forme d'illusion avec un genjutsu extrêmement puissant ! En fait, elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre à ta place, elle voyait Neji embrassant la jeune hyuga ! » expliqua Yshilite.

« C'est étrange tout ça ! » dit Temari en fronçant les sourcils.

« D'autant plus que le genjutsu fut puissant car il a été pratiqué par plusieurs personnes de très haut niveau ! » continua Yshilite.

« Peux-tu nous rendre Naya que nous lui expliquions ? » demanda Neji.

« Elle le sait déjà ! Je te rappelle qu'elle est à l'intérieur de son corps en ce moment, par conséquent, elle entend tout ce que nous disons ! D'ailleurs, je peux te dire qu'elle veut sortir en ce moment ! » sourit Yshilite.

« Et pourquoi elle ne sort pas ? » demanda Lee.

« Parce que je ne veux pas ! Je m'ennuis moi dans son corps ! » soupira Yshilite.

« Ca suffit Yshilite ! Laisse sortir Naya ! » ordonna Kakashi.

« Oh Kakashi ! Tu crois pouvoir me forcer à lui rendre son corps ? » ricana Yshilite.

« Oui, maître hokage m'a enseigné le jutsu adapté quand elle est entrée dans mon équipe ! » répliqua Kakashi.

« Tu dois donc savoir que tout dépend de sa volonté et que de toute façon je ressortirais bien un jour ! » continua Yshilite.

« Je le sais ! Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ni tant que je serais son sensei que tu prendras le contrôle de son corps ! » répondit Kakashi avant d'entamer une série de jutsu puis de diriger sa main vers Yshilite.

« Vous avez de la chance, elle est forte aujourd'hui et je n'arrive pas à faire plier son esprit ! Quelle tête de mule cette fille ! » soupira Yshilite avant de rendre le corps habituel de Naya et de disparaître dedans.

« Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas, sensei ? » demanda Neji préoccupé.

« Elle est tout simplement épuisée ! Son combat mental contre Yshilite l'a épuisée ! Il faut qu'elle se repose ! » répondit Kakashi en soulevant délicatement Naya et en l'emmenant sur le lit de sa chambre avant de revenir vers les autres ninjas.

« Que doit-on faire senseis ? » demanda Kankuro.

« A quel sujet ? » questionna Gai.

« A propos des ninjas qui crée des illusions sur nous, bien sûr ! » grogna Kiba.

« Nous improviserons au moment venu si ils se manifestent de nouveau ! » répondit Kurenai se retenant de rire.

« Et pour Naya ? » demanda Neji.

« Pas un mot de ce qui s'est passé ici à quiconque ! » ordonna Kakashi.

« Pourquoi ? » continua Hinata.

« Pour ne pas attirer les ennuis ! » répondit Kakashi.

« Bien sensei ! » approuvèrent tous les jeunes ninjas.

« Maintenant, tous au lit ! » déclara Kurenai en claquant dans ses mains.

Quand tous les jeunes kunoichis furent couchés, Zérios se tourna vers Kakashi et lui demanda :

« Un démon de la reine des elfes, hein ? »

« Et oui ! » soupira Kakashi en portant sa main à son front.

« C'est pourquoi ses jutsus de soin étaient si puissants ! » déclara Kurenai.

« Et oui ! Elle possède la puissance totale des éléments ! » approuva Kakashi.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? » demanda Gai.

« Naya est mon élève et cela ne vous concernait en rien ! » répondit Kakashi.

« De quel niveau est le démon Yshilite ? » questionna Zérios.

« Un des plus puissants qui existe donc de niveau supérieur ! » répondit Kakashi.

« A qui le tour ? » demanda Asuma.

« Hum… » réfléchit Gai.

« Hinata et Kiba ! Ils me tapent le système à s'embrasser en permanence ! A cause d'elle, ma Naya a été blessée ! » décida Zérios.

« TA Naya ? Je te rappelle qu'elle est avec Neji mais c'est OK pour Hinata et Kiba ! » dit Kakashi.

« On fait quoi cette fois ? » demanda Asuma pourtant pas pressé de connaître la réponse.

« J'ai une idée ! » sourit Kurenai.

« Oh non ! Tu vas quand même pas utilisé ton idiote ! » pesta Asuma.

« Et bien si ! » ricana Kurenai.

« Elle fait peur dans cet état là ! » frissonna Gai.

« Tu vas utilisée ton invocation ? » demanda Zérios.

« Oui ! » approuva Kurenai.

« Mais elle est stupide ! » rétorqua Asuma.

« Et alors ? On a pas besoin d'une fille très intelligente pour séduire Kiba ! Elle est juste le contraire d'Hinata et je suis sûre que si on la sépare de lui, il craquera pour Akimi ! » sourit Kurenai.

« Bon d'accord mais tu ne pourras pas l'invoquer très longtemps ! » continua Zérios.

« Toutes les journées et elle disparaîtra vers minuit pour réapparaître vers 10 heures ! » reprit Kurenai.

« Alors va y ! » décida Kakashi.

Kurenai joignit ses mains, s'écorcha un doigt, composa des signes et posa sa paume contre le sol. Un nuage de poussière apparut et lorsqu'il se dissipa, on put voir une jeune fille avec le bandeau de Konoha.

« Bonjour Akimi ! » sourit Kurenai.

« Bonjour seigneur Kurenai ! » reprit Akimi.

« Appelle moi Kurenai sensei ici, Akimi ! Et pareil pour les quatre adultes à mes côtés ! » continua Kurenai.

« Pourquoi m'avoir invoquée ? » demanda Akimi.

« Un petit travail de séduction ! » répondit Kurenai.

« Encore ? Qui donc cette fois ? » questionna Akimi.

« Un jeune garçon nommé Kiba mais fais attention, il a une petite amie du nom d'Hinata ! Je m'en occuperais ! » répondit Kurenai.

« Dois je lui faire part de ce projet ? » continua Akimi.

« Mais non idiote, c'est secret ! » s'énerva Kurenai.

« Bien et si la fille s'interpose ? »

« Va t'en ! Tu es nulle au combat ! » répondit Kurenai.

« Est-ce tout, seigneur Kurenai ? »

« Oui mais fais attention, elle est jalouse et tous les jeunes seront de son côté ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais que tu m 'appelle Kurenai sensei ! » s'impatienta Kurenai.

« Bien ! » approuva Akimi.

« Viens, je vais te présenter à tes camarades ! » sourit Kakashi.

« Bien ! »

« Quelle mouche t'a piquée quand tu as décidée de la garder comme invocation ? » demanda Asuma.

« Elle est mignonne et je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'abandonner ! » dit Kurenai en faisant la moue.

« Mais elle est complètement stupide ! » rétorqua Zérios.

« Peut-être mais elle est jolie et elle me sert beaucoup lors de ce genre de missions ! » sourit Kurenai.

« Les jeunes, venez ici ! » appela Gai.

Lorsque tous les jeunes ninjas furent réunis, Kakashi prit la parole :

« Naya est là ? »

« Oui ! » répondit une petite voix sortant d'une chambre.

« Bien ! Je vous présente une camarade qui restera avec vous le temps que vous serez ici ! » présenta Kakashi.

« Bonjour ! » sourit Akimi.

« Elle s'appelle Akimi et viens du village caché de Suna no kuni ! Elle n'est pas très forte pour ce qui est du combat, c'est pourquoi elle vient s'entraîner ! Soyez gentils ! » finit Kakashi avant de partir, suivit de Gai, pour aller retrouver les trois autres senseis.

Les jeunes ninjas commencèrent par la détailler de la tête aux pieds. De longs cheveux blonds, de magnifiques yeux gris, une peau mate et un corps parfaitement bien fait. Après cette description, les ninjas se présentèrent tour à tour.

« Et pour terminer la présentation, moi c'est Kiba ! »

« Oh, c'est donc toi ! » sourit Akimi.

« Mais quelle gourde ! » soupira Kurenai qui observait en cachette.

« Moi quoi ? » demanda Kiba.

« Je me demandais juste quel était le nom du garçon le plus mignon que j'avais jamais rencontré ! » répondit Akimi en répétant mot pour mot, les mots que lui disait Kurenai de sa cachette.

« Merci ! » dit Kiba avec les joues cramoisies.

« Humpf ! » grogna Hinata.

« Problèmes en perspective! » soupira Naya.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Neji qui était venu s'installer à ses côtés.

« T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu vois pas qu'elle drague Kiba ? » répondit Naya.

« Bah, elle sait pas encore qu'il a une copine, c'est tout ! » supposa Neji.

« Moi je trouve qu'elle a pas l'air nette ! » pesta Sakura.

« Pareil pour moi ! Pourquoi Kiba alors que Sasuke est là ? » dit Ino.

« Pfffff » soupira Shika.

« Je crois que tu nous oublies bien vite et trop souvent Ino ! » grogna Neji sous les éclats de rire de Naya.

« Hé Akimi ! Si le plus beau gars que tu as rencontré, c'est Kiba alors t'as pas dû en voir souvent ! T'as pas dû bien nous voir, nous autres ! » cria Naruto.

« Hé Naruto, mêle toi de tes fesses ! J'ai bien plus de charme que vous tous réunis ! » répliqua Kiba.

« Tu rêves là ! T'es moyen comme mec ! La preuve, Hinata était amoureuse de MOI au début ! » ricana Naruto.

« Tu dis ça mais Tenten était amoureuse de Neji au départ ! » répliqua Kiba.

« De toute façon, il n'y a que Sasuke de potable dans le groupe ! » contra Ino.

« Tu dis encore ça alors qu'il préfère Sakura ? » se moqua Shika amer.

« Et toi alors ? Tu n'aimes personne alors ne me juge pas ! » dit Ino rageuse.

« Tu te trompes ; en fait je… » commença Shika.

« Silence ! » cria Akimi.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle.

« De toute façon, moi j'aime Kiba ! » sourit Akimi.

« Peut-être mais il est pris ! » grimaça Hinata en prenant Kiba par le bras.

« Pour le moment ! » sourit Akimi.

« Quoi ? » hurla Hinata en sortant un kunai.

« Calme toi Hinata ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Et puis tu sais bien que Kakashi nous a dit qu'elle était faible au combat alors ne l'attaque pas ! » intervint Kankuro.

« Les jeunes, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Kurenai avec un sourire.

« Rien du tout sensei ! » répondit Shino.

« Bien ! Vous allez vous entraînez par groupe ! Faites les groupes selon vos envies ! Vous pourrez les changer quand cela vous chantera ! Par contre, Kiba devra être en groupe avec Akimi ! Et seuls ! » décida Kurenai.

« Pourquoi ? » grogna Hinata.

« Parce que nous l'avons décidé ! » répliqua Gai.

« C'est le mien pour elle de s'entraîner avec Kiba ! » poursuivit Asuma.

« Mais… » commença Hinata.

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Nous avons décidé cela et ça ne changera pas ! » continua Zérios.

« Et pour les chambres ? » demanda Temari.

« Elle aura une chambre spéciale dont nous ne vous révèlerons pas l'emplacement ! » répondit Kakashi.

« Bien ! » acceptèrent les jeunes ninjas.

« Quand commencent les entraînements ? » demanda Gaara.

« Quand vous voudrez ! » sourit Kurenai avant que les senseis ne disparaissent pour laisser les jeunes tranquilles.

« Non mais j'y crois pas ! » hurla Hinata.

« C'est rien Hinata ! Kiba ne tombera pas dans le panneau, il t'aime ! » dit Sakura pour calmer Hinata.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime ! » sourit Kiba avant de l'embrasser.

Leur baiser fut long et passionné jusqu'à ce que Akimi ne coupe leur baiser en prenant Kiba par le bras afin de l'entraîner dans une salle d'entraînement et de fermer la salle à clef. Lorsque la porte fut fermé, Hinata s'effondra sur le sol, n'ayant plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes.

« Hinata ! » s'exclama Temari avant de la remettre debout.

« Désolé ! J'ai eu un vertige ! Mais qui est cette fille ? » hurla Hinata.

Akimi sourit en entendant le cri d'Hinata dans la salle de réunion et elle en profita pour se rapprocher de Kiba, feintant la peur.

« Mais c'est quoi ce cri ! On dirait un ogre ! J'ai peur Kiba ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je suis certain que c'était la voix d'Hinata ! Je vais voir ce qui se passe ! » décida Kiba.

« Non ! S'il te plait ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je déteste être seule ! » le supplia Akimi les larmes aux yeux.

« Elle pas si inutile que ça, n'est-ce pas Asuma ? » sourit Kurenai.

« Elle a un don pour manipuler les gens cette fille ! Mais elle reste idiote ! » avoua Asuma.

« Tu lui a fait faire combien de missions de ce genre ? » demanda Zérios.

« A chaque fois qu'on me les donnait à moi ! » répondit Kurenai.

« On donne encore ce genre de missions ? » s'étonna Gai.

« Bien sûr ! On récolte pas mal d'informations comme ça ! » dit Kakashi.

« Donc elle… » commença Zérios.

« Oui, elle maîtrise dans ce genre de situations ! J'adore Hinata mais contre Akimi, elle ne fait pas le poids ! » ricana Kurenai.

« Elle fait vraiment peur comme ça ! » murmura Gai.

« Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là ? » grogna Ino.

« Tiens ! Il y a du grabuge vers les jeunes ! Ils se rebellent ! » sourit Zérios.

« On a qu'à les espionner si tu veux Hinata ! » proposa Gaara.

« Bonne idée ! » s'excita Naruto.

« Du calme ! » sourit Tenten.

« Bien, mais ça ne sert à rien de tous y aller en même temps ! » réfléchit Neji.

« On a qu'a y aller par groupe de trois ; chacun à son tour ! » proposa Sasuke.

« Bonne idée ! » sourit Sakura.

« Bien ! Qui commence ? » demanda Choji.

« Gaara, Neji et moi ? » demanda Hinata.

« Pas besoin de deux utilisateurs de byakugan dans le même groupe ! » protesta Naya.

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Comme c'est mignon ! » sourit Neji.

« Idiot ! C'est juste que si on vous met dans le même groupe, certains auront du mal à espionner sans cette technique ! » répliqua Naya.

« Je boude ! » dit Neji.

« Comme tu veux! » ajouta Naya en partant vers une salle.

« Mais ? C'était censé de faire t'excuser cette réplique ! » grogna Neji.

« Et bien, c'est raté ! » sourit Naya avant d'entrer dans la salle.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! » beugla Neji avant de se lancer à sa poursuite, de la plaquer au sol et de l'embrasser délicatement pour se faire pardonner.

« Je crois que tu as trouvé le bon moyen pour que j'oublies tout ! » rigola Naya.

« Cool ! » dit Neji avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Bon qui prend la place de Neji ? » demanda Hinata.

« Moi ! » répondit Shino.

Et les trois ninjas se rendirent à la salle d'entraînement.

* * *

Reviews please!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Chapitre 17: Proposition de duel

Voici mon nouveau chapitre, plus court que d'habitude mais mes révisions pour mon bac de français me prennent du temps. De plus, j'avais déjà écris ce chapitre mais il avait été effacé !

Bref, bonne lecture !

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

**Athenais:** Je te remercie, pour ce qui est du nombre de couple qui vont résister, je te laisse lire!

J'aime bien rendre les senseis sadiques! lol!

**Dark-lee:** Merci pour tes reviews toujours encourageantes! Ne t'inquiètes pas, une review par chapitre me suffit! Tu pourras voir comment se dérouke la fin du duel pour Kiba.

**Sae:** Lol! Zérios est un personnage énigmatique que je vais m'efforcer de développer pour que tu puisses bien cerner sa personnalité! J'espère que tu l'aimeras un peu plus. Quand à Akimi, c'est un personnage que j'ai crée pour l'humour de ma fic en quelque sorte, elle est un peu là pour être la tête de turc des lecteurs! En gros, je l'ai crée pour vous ne l'aimiez pas!

Je suis méchante avec elle, lol!

L'épreuve pour Sasuke et Sakura ne se déroulera ni dans ce chapitre ni dans celui d'après je pense mais il aura lieu!

Merci pour toutes tes reviews!

**Marion gasnet:** Merci pour tes encouragements! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite!

**Cassye:** Merci beaucoup! C'est vraiment gentil! Voila la suite!

**Renia:** Merci et voila la suite! Bonne lecture!

_**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Proposition de duel.**_

Hinata, Gaara et Shino s'approchèrent silencieusement de la salle d'entraînement et commencèrent par tendre leurs oreilles afin de capter la moindre bride de discussion, puis Hinata déclencha son byagugan, Gaara son œil de sable et Shino utilisa un insecte. Ce qu'ils virent choqua Hinata, Kiba était allongé sur Akimi. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes jusqu'à ce que Gaara lui demande d'observer et d'écouter jusqu'au bout.

« Je suis désolé de t'être tombé dessus Akimi, je ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ? »

« Non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est de ma faute, je suis tellement maladroite ! » sourit la jeune fille.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit alors entendre en dehors de la salle d'entraînement, Kiba se releva rapidement avec un kunai à la main.

« Qu'était-ce ? » demanda Kiba.

« Rien du tout ! Tu as dû rêver Kiba ! » répondit Akimi.

De l'autre côté du mur, Shino avait plaqué Hinata contre lui avec une main sur sa bouche et attentif au moindre bruit venant de la salle.

« C'est bon, il croit avoir rêver ! Tu peux lâcher Hinata ! » chuchota Gaara.

« Fais attention Hinata, si tu avais agis ainsi dans une mission de filature, tu serais morte ! » gronda doucement Shino.

« Désolé mais ça m'a tellement soulagé ! » s'excusa Hinata.

« Bah, je comprends ! »

« Notre tour d'espionnage est fini, allons chercher les autres ! » décida Gaara.

Les trois ninjas allèrent chercher les prochains espions avant d'aller s'entraîner à leur tour. Naya, Neji et Kankuro avaient maintenant pris la place de leurs amis et observaient les moindres faits et gestes des deux jeunes gens. Akimi, se servant de son expérience, se rapprochait de plus en plus de Kiba lors de leurs pauses.

« Non mais qu'elle ne se gêne pas ! » grogna Naya.

« Elle n'a vraiment aucun respect pour Hinata, cette fille » ajouta Kankuro.

« Il faudrait trouver quelque chose pour les séparer ! » renchérit Neji.

« Oui mais quoi ? » questionna Kankuro.

« Je sais, on a qu'à lui faire croire que les ninjas qui ont utilisés leur genjustu veulent s'en prendre à Hinata ! » proposa Naya.

« Oui bonne idée ! » approuvèrent les deux garçons.

« Je vais chercher Hinata ! » dit Naya avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait faire ça ! » sourit Kankuro.

« Il y a plein de choses qu'on ne sait pas d'elle ! » soupira Neji.

« Des choses que même son petit-ami ne connaît pas ? » demanda Kankuro.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle me cache ! » répondit tristement Neji.

« Si tu patientes un peu, elle finira par tout te dire ! » l'encouragea Kankuro.

« Je ne sais, elle est d'un naturel plutôt solitaire, j'ai déjà été étonné qu'elle veuille sortir avec moi » soupira de nouveau Neji.

« Vous parlez de quoi les garçons ? » demanda Hinata.

« Rien rien ! » répondit précipitamment Neji sous le regard étonné et suspicieux de Naya.

« Bon, Naya m'a expliqué mais on procède comment ? » questionna Hinata.

« Tu vas lui faire croire qu'un ninja a essayé de te tuer afin de l'éloigner d'Akimi ! Nous, on s'occupera d'elle ! » sourit sadiquement Kankuro.

« Let's go ! » sourit Neji.

Hinata inspira profondément et se mit à courir vers la porte de la salle d'entraînement en hurlant. Alerté par la voix de sa petite-amie, Kiba sortit en trombe de la salle et se rua sur Hinata pour connaître la cause de ses hurlements.

« Il m'a attaqué ! » répondit Hinata.

« Le ninja qui a utilisé un sort de genjutsu sur moi ? » répondit Kiba par une autre question.

« Je pense, je n'ai pas pu voir son visage ! » feinta t'elle de pleurer.

« Il me le paiera ! » grogna Kiba. « Où est passé Akimi ? » demanda t-il.

« Je ne sais pas ! » répondit Hinata en souriant intérieurement.

« Mais lâchez moi ! » cria Akimi qui venait d'être emmené dans une salle d'entraînement à l'opposé de celle où elle se trouvait avec Kiba.

« Non, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait ! » sourit Naya d'un air mauvais.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait » hurla Akimi.

« C'est un crime de vouloir s'approprier le petit-ami d'une autre. » ajouta Neji.

« Mais c'était un ordre ! » couina Akimi avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche.

« Un ordre de qui ? » demanda Kankuro.

« Vous ne le saurez jamais ! » dit Akimi avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans un écran de fumée comme l'avait fait Naya un peu plus tôt.

« Je croyais qu'elle était nulle, comment a-t-elle réussi ça ? » demanda Kankuro.

« Allons demander à Kakashi sensei ! » proposa Naya.

« Oui ! » approuvèrent les deux garçons.

Les trois ninjas se rendirent dans la salle où se trouvait ledit sensei et allèrent le trouver pour lui demander des explications.

« Qui est cette fille ? D'abord elle essaye de séduire Kiba, puis elle nous dit que c'était un ordre et enfin alors que vous disiez qu'elle était nulle, elle disparaît comme le font les plus puissants ninjas ! » demanda Neji.

« Vous a-t-elle dit de qui venait l'ordre ? » demanda Kakashi légèrement anxieux.

« Non ! » répondit Kankuro.

Kakashi réprima un soupir de soulagement et déclara :

« Je crois que nous avons été dupés, cette fille est sûrement une espionne à la solde des ninjas qui ont pratiqué le sort de genjutsu sur Kiba ! »

« Mais c'est vous qui nous l'avez amené ! » répliqua Naya.

« Son village ne sait pas tout des agissements de leurs ninjas, surtout un petit village comme le sien ! » expliqua Kakashi, fouillant dans sa tête de nouveaux mensonges.

« Bien, nous pouvons y aller si vous ne savez rien de plus que nous ! » décida Neji.

« Oui mais faites attention, on ne sait jamais ! » ajouta Kakashi.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Kakashi sensei, nous serons prudents ! »

Les ninjas sortirent de la salle laissant Kakashi seul, celui vérifia qu'ils étaient bien partis puis appela tous les autres senseis afin de leur expliquer la situation.

« Bien joué Kurenai, vraiment ! Tu as vu la situation dans laquelle tu nous a mis ! On a failli être découvert ! » hurla Zérios.

« Doucement le mioche ! Baisse le ton quand tu parles à quelqu'un de plus âgé ! » gronda Kurenai.

« Plus âgée peut-être mais sûrement pas plus forte, je te signale qu'on se trouve au même niveau tous les deux dans la hiérarchie ! » répliqua Zérios.

« Je vais te tuer ! » grogna Kurenai.

« Stop vous deux ! Il y déjà assez de problèmes comme ça ! » soupira Asuma.

« J'ai une idée, on a qu'à faire un duel tous les deux, le premier qui arrive à séparer un couple à gagner ! » proposa Kurenai.

« J'accepte ! » continua Zérios.

« Asuma est bien sûr avec moi ! » ajouta Kurenai.

« Si tu le dis ! » soupira Asuma.

« Donc Kakashi est avec moi ! » reprit Zérios.

« Et moi ? » demanda Gai.

« Toi tu seras l'arbitre » décida Kurenai.

« Bien, je m'occupe de Lee et de Temari ! » choisit Zérios.

« Alors moi, ce seront Naruto et Tenten ! » sourit Kurenai.

« Que le match commence ! » hurla Gai.

* * *

Bon c'était pas top mais j'ai eu du mal à me rappeler ce que j'avais écrit la première fois.

Reviews please!


	18. Chapitre 18: Kurenai sensei ?

**_Voici ENFIN la suite ! ouf ! Je suis désolé mais mon ordi est tombé en panne pendant plus d'un mois et le bac blanc de français m'a pris du temps ! De plus, je manquais de motivation, j'ai même failli abandonner la fic mais au bout du compte, j'ai continué !_**

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Sae :** Voici le duel qui n'est d'ailleurs pas vraiment un duel ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Renia :** Merci beaucoup ! J'ai quand même eu 11 au bac blanc oral et 12 à l'écrit ! Ca vaut la peine de réviser, moi qui suis tellement timide j'ai réussi à avoir 11 !lol ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Dark-lee :** Voici un semblant de match ! lol ! Merci pour tes reviews !

**Cassye :** Et oui, ça ne se fait pas, mais ils essayent quand même ! Ralala ! Mais pas pour longtemps, je te rassure ! lol !

**Athenais :** Naruto n'aura même pas l'occasion de tomber dans le piège ! mdr ! Quand à Sasuke, nous le verrons prochainement ! lol ! Merci de me reviewver aussi souvent !

**Kage Mane :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me touche beaucoup ! Je sais que le chapitre précédent était mauvais mais j'espère m'être rattrapée sur celui-ci ! Bonne lecture !

**Tsukieina :** Aligato ! lol ! J'espèra qu'elle continuera à te plaire ! C'est pas facile de satisfaire mes chers lecteurs ! lol !

_**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Kurenai sensei ?**_

_Flash back :_

_« Bien, je m'occupe de Lee et de Temari ! » choisit Zérios._

_« Alors moi, ce seront Naruto et Tenten ! » sourit Kurenai._

_« Que le match commence ! » hurla Gai._

_Fin du Flash back_

« Alors Kurenai, qu'as-tu décidé ? » demanda Asuma.

« Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, c'est mauvais pour la santé ! »

« Mais tu sais bien que… » commença t'il.

« Oui oui je sais ! Bon il est grand d'établir un plan pour séparer le blondinet de sa belle ! » sourit sadiquement Kurenai.

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi Naruto ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il a déjà assez souffert ? »

« Oui ça m'embête un peu mais ça le renforcera mentalement ! » répondit Kurenai.

_J'espère_ pensèrent les deux senseis.

« Bon c'est pas tout mais viens près de moi que je t'explique la procédure ! » sourit Kurenai.

Naruto marchait dans les couloirs de l'auberge lorsqu'il rencontra Sakura :

« Sakura ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Ah Naruto ! Je me promène, j'ai besoin de réfléchir ! »

« Et à quoi ? »

« A Ino ! Tu sais, je m'en veux terriblement de lui avoir volé l'homme qu'elle aime ! » soupira la jeune fille.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu l'aimes depuis longtemps toi aussi ! »

« Oui tu as raison, en plus je suis pas sûre mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment ! » sourit Sakura.

Tenten arriva à ce moment dans le couloir, elle voulut les rejoindre lorsqu'elle vit Naruto embrasser Sakura. Elle tremblait et ne pouvait le croire lorsque Naya et Sasuke arrivèrent à ses côtés :

« Regardez, il me trompe ! » pleura Tenten.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, ils se parlent tout simplement ! » grogna Sasuke.

« Mais vous êtes fous, ils sont en train de s'embrasser ! »

« Tu devrais mettre des lunettes ! » ajouta Temari qui venait d'arriver.

« Concentre toi Tenten, c'est un sort d'illusion ! » souffla Naya.

Tenten se concentra et put constater que les deux ninjas ne faisaient que se parler, rien de plus.

« Cette fois, il y en a marre ! Qui sont ces ninjas qui nous gâchent la vie ? » s'énerva Ino.

« On dirait qu'ils prennent un malin plaisir à vouloir séparer les couples ! » ajouta Shino.

« Et en plus, ils utilisent toujours les mêmes techniques ! Ils nous prennent pour qui ? » râla Kiba.

« Bravo Kurenai, à cause de toi, ils se méfient de plus en plus ! Même pas capable de les empêcher de voir que ce n'est qu'une illusion ! » siffla Zérios.

« Oh la ferme, j'ai fait une toute petite erreur ! »

« Petite ? Tu sais, ils sont de plus en plus puissants, peut-être que certains le sont même plus que toi ! » reprit Kakashi.

« En attendant, Kurenai et Asuma sont en phase de perte du duel ! » commenta Gai.

« Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! » jura Kurenai avant de s'évaporer.

« Quelle tête de mule ! » souffla Asuma avant de la rejoindre.

Tenten marchait de plus en plus vite dans les couloirs, il faisait nuit et elle pouvait entendre de nombreux bruits bizarres. Un bruit plus fort que les autres attira son attention dans la salle qui se trouvait à ses côtés, si bien qu'elle décida d'entrer pour découvrir l'origine de ce vacarme. Elle fut bouche bée quand elle reconnut son père.

« Papa ? »

« Ah Tenten, je t'attendais, j'ai à te parler ! »

« Mais pourquoi es-tu ici papa ? »

« Je viens de te le dire, pour te parler ! » grogna le père de Tenten.

« Et de quoi veux tu me parler ? » demanda Tenten.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec un garçon… » commença son père.

« Oui, Naruto, et alors ? »

« Je refuse que tu le fréquentes ! » ordonna son père.

« Mais tu ne m'a jamais interdit de sortir avec des garçons ! » contesta Tenten.

« Et bien maintenant je le fais, et si tu ne m'obéis pas, nous partirons loin de Konoha et loin de ce misérable avorton ! » sourit sadiquement l'homme avant de partir.

Tenten tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer, maudissant son père, jusqu'à ce qu'une femme apparaisse.

« Maman ? »

« Je suis désolé Tenten de tout ce qui se passe, je ne sais pas pourquoi ton père réagit ainsi ! Il n'a jamais rien dit qui pouvait t'empêcher de tomber amoureuse et nous voulions tous les deux que cela arrive ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est sérieux alors fais attention à toi ma chérie ! » dit tristement sa mère avant de l'embrasser et de disparaître à son tour alors que les larmes de Tenten redoublaient d'intensité.

Finalement, elle se leva et rentra se coucher sans faire de bruit. Elle ne savait cependant pas qu'une de ses amies était éveillée et qu'elle avait vue son visage ravagé par les larmes.

Tenten se leva tôt le lendemain, elle se refit une beauté et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle sortit de la chambre et alla chercher Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tenten ? » demanda Naruto.

« Suis moi ! »

Tenten amena Naruto dans une forêt puis se tourna vers lui et déclara d'une voix froide inhabituelle :

« Je suis désolé Naruto mais nous ne pouvons plus être ensembles ! »

« Mais…mais…pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne ! Mes sentiments ont changé et je ne t'aime plus ! »

« Tu ne m'aimes plus ! » répéta abasourdi Naruto.

« Non mais tu n'a pas honte Kurenai ? » hurla Zérios.

« Honte ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Kurenai.

« Tu n'avais pas à utiliser l'image de ses parents, c'est déloyal et sans cœur ! » répondit Zérios.

« Tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner ! » dit Kurenai en haussant les épaules.

« Tu me dégoûtes ! » cracha Zérios avant de rejoindre Kakashi.

« Kakashi ? » appela Zérios.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Zérios, ça va s'arranger entre ces deux là ! » murmura Kakashi tout en lisant son livre.

« Mais comment ? » cria t-il.

« Naya…elle était présente ce soir là…elle sait que ce n'était pas vraiment les parents de Tenten ! » expliqua Kakashi.

« Et pourquoi ne dormait-elle pas ? »

« Elle a besoin de moins de sommeil que les autres à cause de Yshilite, c'est tout ! »

« Et comment elle a pu déjoué le jutsu de Kurenai ? » demanda Zérios.

« J'ai déjà dit que plusieurs de ces jeunes ninjas étaient plus forts que Kurenai et elle en fait parti ! » répondit Kakashi.

« Et qui sont les autres ? »

« Tu verras bien ! » sourit Kakashi.

« Mais Tenten…je t'aime ! » cria Naruto.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle t'aime aussi ! » intervint Naya.

« Pourquoi tu nous espionnes Naya ? Je viens de dire que je ne l'aimais plus ! Ne rends pas la tâche plus difficile encore et mêle toi de tes affaires ! » grogna Tenten.

« Oh tu te calmes là ! Si j'interviens c'est pour Naruto, compris ? Ce n'était pas tes parents hier mais un jutsu utilisé pour vous séparer ! » expliqua Naya.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Tenten.

« Si je te le dis ! » pesta Naya avant de se lever.

« Naya ! Désolé et merci ! » souffla Tenten quand Naya disparut.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Naruto.

« Oh je suis tellement désolé Naruto ! Bien sûr que je t'aime encore ! » pleura Tenten avant de se jeter au cou du blondinet.

« Tu me rassures ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! » murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Alors tu aimes bien rabibocher les couples ? » demanda Kakashi.

« Je suis bien obligé ! Je n'aurais pas aimer voir Naruto malheureux alors qu'il a déjà tellement souffert ! » répondit Naya.

« Tu es au courant alors ! »

« Vous oubliez que j'ai moi-même un démon en moi, sûrement aussi puissant que Kyubi ! » grogna Naya.

« Je suis content que tu aies retrouvé le sourire même si tu es souvent gincheuse ! » sourit Kakashi.

« Je ne suis pas grincheuse, disons plutôt froide ! » protesta Naya

« Non ! Tu as changé ! Avant tu n'aurais aidé personne ! »

« Peut-être bien que j'ai un peu changé alors ! »

« Bon allez, je te laisse ! »

« Dites lui de ne plus jamais recommencer ou je la tues ! » déclara Naya.

« Mais de qui tu parles ? » demanda Kakahi.

« Je ne sais pas jusqu'où vous êtes mêlés là-dedans sensei, mais je parle de celle qui a voulu séparer Naruto et Tenten ainsi que Kiba et Hinata ! » répondit la jeune fille.

« Bien ! »

Kurenai savourait sa victoire lorsque Gai apparut devant elle suivit de Zérios, Asuma et Kakashi.

« Alors Gai, déclare moi victorieuse ! » sourit Kurenai.

« Je ne suis pas désolé de t'apprendre que Naruto et Tenten sont toujours ensemble et que tu es hors course ! » déclara Gai.

« Je dois aussi t'informer que tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tes magouilles si tu ne veux pas mourir ! » ajouta Kakashi.

« Mourir ? Mais de quoi tu parles Kakashi ? » demanda Kurenai.

« Il se trouve que ma Naya chérie a découvert que tu étais derrière tout ça et qu'elle a menacé de te tuer si tu n'arrêtais pas tout de suite ! » répondit Zérios.

« Naya ? Comme si elle pouvait me tuer ! » ricana Kurenai.

« Bien sûr qu'elle le peut ! » intervint Asuma.

« Alors pourquoi elle n'est pas ninja de niveau supérieur ? » reprit Kurenai.

« Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas passé les examens, de même que Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Neji et Gaara ! Ces six ninjas sont plus forts que toi ! Et peut-être même que les autres le soient aussi même si j'en doute fortement ! » ajouta Gai.

« Ils sont plus forts que vous alors ! » grogna Kurenai.

« Tu es de loin la plus faible d'entre nous, Kurenai ! Certains sont peut-être plus forts que nous mais nous ne pouvons pas en juger maintenant! » acheva Kakashi.

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour me dire ça ? » hurla Kurenai.

« Galère, galère ! » soupira Asuma.

« Nous n'essayons pas de te rabaisser mais j'avais cru que depuis le temps, tu te serais fait à l'idée que de nombreux ninjas, même plus jeunes, sont bien plus forts que nous ! De plus, tu sais bien ce que t'a dit Tsunade sama quand elle t'a vu pour la première fois ! » expliqua Gai.

« Allez tous en enfer ! » cria Kurenai avant de partir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Zérios.

« Je ne comprends, il y a encore quelques jours elle savait que certains des petits jeunes étaient peut-être plus puissants qu'elle, et maintenant elle nie la vérité ! Elle a ses règles ou quoi ? » soupira Asuma.

« Toi ! » hurla Kurenai en courant vers Naya.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kurenai sensei ? » demanda Neji.

« Toi ne m'adresses pas la parole, espèce d'ordure ! »

« Kurenai sensei ? » appela Hinata.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as la sainte nitouche ? » vanna la sensei.

« Non mais ça va pas ? » hurla Kiba.

« Retourne fouiller les poubelles, sale pouilleux ! » continua Kurenai.

« Sale pouilleux ? » répéta Shino en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu ne vaut pas mieux, pourquoi j'ai pas un insecticide géant sous la main pour me débarrasser de toi d'un coup ? » grogna Kurenai.

« C'est notre fête ou quoi ? » proposa Shikamaru.

« Bien vu l'endormi ! » railla Kurenai.

« Et bien allez y, videz votre sac ! » cria Naruto.

« Très bien ! Alors toi tu n'es qu'un sale minus écervelé, toi une pouffiasse insensible, toi un gros tas de graisse, toi une pauvre kunoichi minable juste bonne à marquer des points aux fléchettes avec un kunai (je sais pas si ça existe le jeu de fléchettes), toi un bouffon caractériel, toi tu vaut pas mieux que ton pantin, toi une catin superficielle, toi une intellectuelle à deux yens, toi une immondice, toi une erreur de la nature et enfin TOI… » commença Kurenai en s'adressant à Naruto, Temari, Choji, Tenten, Sasuke, Kankuro, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Gaara…

« Arrête de prendre tes airs supérieurs avec moi, pauvre conne ! Tu n'es qu'une abomination qui aurait dû crever avec son clan ! » acheva Kurenai avec Naya.

Elle ne put dire autre chose puisqu'une main venait de s'abattre sur sa joue. Kurenai releva la tête, elle put observer un masque, des cheveux argentés et le bandeau de Konoha sur l'œil gauche.

« Tu veux que continue avec vous, Kakashi ? »

« Kakashi sensei, ce n'est pas… » commença Naya.

« Oui je sais Naya ! Je vais moi-même lui poser la question, QUI ES TU ? » demanda Kakashi.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir tout lu!

J'attends vos reviews! Bisoux!

* * *


	19. Chapitre 19: Quelle galère !

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**_Athenais :_** Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Désolé pour l'attente, je n'étais pas chez moi pendant les vacances donc je n'ai pas pu écrire ! Sinon les cours me prennent du temps ! Encore désolé !

**_Sae :_** Oui, j'ai du forcer pour trouver autant d'insultes ! lol ! Merci pour tes reviews !

**_Kestrel chan :_** Bon on va commencer par le point Naya : Alors je ne connais pas Mary sue mais tu me la décrite donc je vois à peu près quel genre c'est ! Je comprends tout à fait que vous ne l'aimiez pas, mais quitte à imaginer un personnage, autant qu'il nous plaise ! De plus, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de placer dans l'histoire une ninja nulle, moche et tout le tralala…Je sais, tu vas me dire, tu aurais pu nuancer…et bien j'en suis désolé mais quand j'ai commencée la fic, je pensais dur comme fer que vous l'apprécieriez mais je me suis trompée ! On ne va pas en faire toute une page non plus ! lol ! En plus, tu me dis si je me trompe mais depuis le début, j'essaie de la mettre moins en valeur…donc voilà pour elle.

En ce qui concerne Ino, ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle ne sera plus « garce » et elle sera avec Shika. Pareil pour le caractère de Kurenai, si je la laisse en vie !

Sinon merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**_Tsukieina :_** Merci beaucoup ! Voila la suite !

**_Fan de sasu/saku :_** Mais ce n'est pas grave de critiquer, ça m'aide au contraire ! A part quand tu parles de Naya, car je crois avoir compris à force ! lol ! Va voir la réponse à Kestrel chan à son sujet !

Il y aura plus de sasu/saku, ne t'inquiète pas !

_

* * *

__« Arrête de prendre tes airs supérieurs avec moi, pauvre conne ! Tu n'es qu'une abomination qui aurait dû crever avec son clan ! » acheva Kurenai avec Naya._

_Elle ne put dire autre chose puisqu'une main venait de s'abattre sur sa joue. Kurenai releva la tête, elle put observer un masque, des cheveux argentés et le bandeau de Konoha sur l'œil gauche._

_« Tu veux que continue avec vous, Kakashi ? »_

_« Kakashi sensei, ce n'est pas… » commença Naya._

_« Oui je sais Naya ! Je vais moi-même lui poser la question, QUI ES TU ? » demanda Kakashi._

**_Chapitre 19 : Quelle galère!_**

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kakashi ? » questionna Kurenai, un sourcil levé.

« Si tu crois qu'on n'allait pas remarquer que tu n'étais pas la vraie Kurenai, tu te trompes lourdement ! » répondit Zérios.

« Maintenant, réponds ! Qui es-tu ? Et qu'as-tu fais de Kurenai ? » demanda Gai.

« Vous êtes plutôt perspicace comme ninjas ! Vous voulez savoir qui je suis ? Et où est votre chère ninja ? »

« On dirait que tu n'as pas de problèmes d'audition, en effet ! » railla Asuma.

« Calme toi si tu veux revoir ta copine ! » gronda la fausse Kurenai.

« Elle est donc vivante ! » souffla Gaara.

« Pour le moment ! » ricana la fausse Kurenai.

« Maintenant dis nous qui tu es ! » ordonna Kakashi.

« Bon…je suis quand même triste que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas…Kakashi ! » sourit le ninja en enlevant son déguisement.

« Toi ? » interpella Kakashi.

Le ninja n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Naya s'élançait sur lui, un kunai dans la main droite et une boule de cinq couleurs ( rouge, verte, bleue, marron et argentée) dans la main gauche. Il se mit en position de défense lorsque la jeune fille fut stoppée par Kakashi qui venait de s'interposer.

« Poussez vous Kakashi sensei ! »

« Naya, ne commet pas de bêtises en fonçant la tête baissée ! » gronda le ninja aux cheveux d'argent.

« Mais il est le bras droit d'Orochimaru ! Il était là pendant l'extermination de mon clan, je me dois de le tuer, de lui faire payer ! Je dois me venger, Kakashi sensei ! »

« Kabuto san ? Lui, le bras droit d'Orochimaru ? » sursauta Naruto.

« Et oui Naruto ! Tu es plutôt naïf comme garçon ! Il n'y a que Sasuke qui semblait savoir que je n'étais pas ce que je prétendais être ! » sourit Kabuto.

« Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? » demanda Asuma.

« Je suis venu chercher plusieurs jeunes pour Orochimaru ! » répondit Kabuto.

« Tous nos jeunes ? »

« Non non Gai, presque tous ! Mon maître veut Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Naya Elemya, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara du désert, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga et Shino Aburame ! »

« Et pour quelle raison ? » demanda Ino, vexée de ne pas être assez bien pour ce débile d'Orochimaru.

« Nous en avons besoin pour leur puissance tout simplement ! » répondit Kabuto.

« Et les autres ne sont pas assez forts pour vous, c'est ça ? » grogna Kiba, aussi vexé qu'Ino.

« Hum…je ne dirais pas ça…vous êtes tous assez puissants mais Orochimaru a dû faire un choix…je dois dire que je n'aurais pas emmener certaines personnes au profit d'autres mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide ! » reprit Kabuto.

« Et je peux savoir comment tu as l'intention de les emmener ? » siffla Temari.

« Et bien au départ, je devais les emmener un par un mais comme j'ai été découvert…j'ai bien envie de me battre mais ce ne serait pas très prudent à vrai dire ! » dit Kabuto.

« Effectivement ! » approuva un homme resté dans l'ombre depuis le début.

« Orochimaru ? » sursauta Sasuke.

Kakashi sentit la colère des jeunes augmenter à un tel point qu'il dut crier pour se faire entendre :

« Gardez la tête froide en toutes circonstances ! »

Mais plusieurs ne l'écoutaient pas, comme Sakura, Sasuke et Naya qui lui sautèrent dessus. Orochimaru, fut plutôt surpris, ils avaient tous tellement progressés qu'un combat contre tous n'était certainement pas à son avantage.

« Kabuto, utilise le nouveau jutsu ! » ordonna Orochimaru.

« Juste sur ces trois là ? » demanda Kabuto.

« On aura les autres plus tard ! » répondit Orochimaru.

Kabuto entama une série de signes tandis que son maître se défendait tant bien que mal sous les attaques des trois ninjas en attendant la fin du jutsu. Kakashi s'élança alors pour aider ses élèves quand Kabuto termina le jutsu et qu'une bulle entoura les trois jeunes ninjas avant de se réduire et d'atterrir dans la main d'Orochimaru.

« Qu'as-tu fait de mes amis, sale serpent ? » cria Naruto.

Orochimaru éclata de rire avant de répondre froidement :

« J'ai besoin d'eux alors ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont toujours vivant ! D'ailleurs, tous ceux que Kabuto a cité un peu plus tôt ne tarderons pas à les rejoindre ! Ils sont désormais à moi ! »

« Tu vas le payer ! » hurla Neji avant de foncer sur Orochimaru et d'être intercepté par Kabuto.

« Si tu essaies de m'en empêcher, Kakashi, je les tue ! C'est tellement facile maintenant qu'ils sont dans cette bulle ! » ricana Orochimaru.

« Dis nous au moins pourquoi tu as besoin de tous ces jeunes ! » répliqua Gai.

« Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ça a un rapport avec Itachi Uchiwa ! » déclara haineusement Orochimaru avant de disparaître, suivit de près par Kabuto, qui ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« On se reverra ! »

Neji se laissa glisser par terre, il n'avait pas pu protéger celle qu'il aimait, il se détestait, comment pouvait-il être si faible ? Il commença alors à marteler le sol avec ses poings jusqu'à ce que Tenten ne le prenne dans ses bras pour le calmer.

« Calme toi, ce Kabuto a bien dit qu'Orochimaru avait aussi besoin de toi, non ? Donc tu la reverras ! Et puis, même s'il n'a pas besoin de moi, je vais lui prouver qu'il ne faut pas sous estimer Tenten ! Nous allons les récupérer et lui faire payer ! »

Neji eut un faible sourire, se releva et s'adressa aux senseis :

« Que faisons nous ? »

« Voyons…Quels noms a dit Kabuto déjà ? » demanda Gai.

« Il a dit Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno et Naya Elemya, qu'il a d'ailleurs déjà entre ses mains cet ordure mais aussi Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara du désert, les deux Hyuga et Shino Aburame ! » répondit Zérios.

« Neuf ninjas ? » réfléchit Asuma.

« Pourquoi neuf ? » demanda Temari.

« A vrai dire, j'ai une petite idée là-dessus mais il faut que j'aille en parler avec Tsunade sama ! » répondit Kakashi.

« Ca veut donc dire que… » commença Hinata.

« Oui, nous rentrons ! » approuva Gai.

Tous les ninjas préparèrent leurs sacs puis partirent le plus rapidement possible vers Konoha afin d'avertir Tsunade des évènements leur ayant causer la perte de quatre ninjas, dont une de niveau supérieur. Il ne leur restait qu'une centaine de mètres avant d'arriver lorsque leur chemin fut couper par des ninjas rebelles. Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps pour les mettre K-O, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, deux ombres apparurent devant eux.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » grogna Kankuro.

« Après l'autre taré de serpent, il faut qu'on se tape la gueule de poisson et Itachi Uchiwa ! » ajouta Temari.

« C'est qui que t'appelles gueule de poisson, fillette ? » s'énerva le ninja.

« Bah toi ! Qui d'autre sinon ? » répondit Lee pour venir en aide à sa petite amie.

« Je vais vous tuer ! » cria la ninja.

« Calme toi Kisame ! » ordonna Itachi.

« Que nous vaut cette petite visite, Itachi ? » demanda Kakashi, visiblement soucieux.

« Orochimaru est bien venu vous voir ? » demanda Kisame.

« Oui ! Après un serpent, un poisson ! On a de la chance, hein ? » ironisa Kiba.

« Parce que tu crois qu'un bâtard de chien, c'est mieux ? » grogna Kisame.

« Silence ! » dit Itachi en haussant la voix.

« Bien ! » obéit Kisame en baissant la tête.

« Pourquoi manque t'il quatre de vos ninjas ? » demanda Itachi.

« Orochimaru les a enlevé ! » répondit Gaara.

« Il a donc Sasuke, Sakura, Naya et Kurenai, c'est bien ça ? » continua l'homme aux sharingans.

« Comment le sais tu ? » demanda Ino.

« On vous surveille ! » ricana Kisame.

« Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi il les a enlevé ? » reprit Itachi.

« Il a dit… » commença Choji.

« Tais toi Choji ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que nous allons te dire toutes ces choses alors qu'elles vont être classées top secrètes ? » coupa Kakashi.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour vous, au contraire ! » grogna Kisame.

Tous les ninjas se mirent en position de garde, alors qu'Itachi se contenta de se retourner :

« Nous n'avons qu'à aller lui demander nous-mêmes ! »

« Bonne idée ! Ca fait longtemps que j'ai envie de lui faire sa fête ! » ricana Kisame avant de disparaître pour suivre Itachi.

« Kakashi ? » demanda Gai.

« Nous allons avoir de sérieux problèmes s'il arrive à enlever neuf de nos ninjas ! Surtout qu'il ne compte pas enlever les moins puissants ! » soupira Kakashi.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il vaut mieux prévenir Tsunade sama au plus vite ! » ajouta Zérios.

C'est sur cette bonne parole que le groupe arriva à Konoha et que les senseis se dirigèrent le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade.

« Alors Itachi, tu les a repéré ? » demanda Kisame.

« Oui, c'est bon ! Ils ont placé leur repère dans une montagne à deux cent mètres d'ici ! Il y a plusieurs étages, les prisonniers se trouvent au 2ème sous-sol alors que le bureau de ce cher serpent est au 3ème ! » répondit Itachi.

« On commence par quoi ? » reprit Kisame.

« On va d'abord voir Orochimaru ! » décida Itachi.

« Bonjour Orochimaru ! » salua Kisame hypocritement.

« Comment êtes vous entrés ? » cria Orochimaru.

« On a juste massacrés les gardes ! » répondit Kisame en haussant les épaules.

« Que venez vous faire ici ? » demanda l'homme serpent.

« On vient voir ce que tu trafiques avec les ninjas que tu as enlevé ! » répondit Itachi.

« Et bien quoi ? Je vais les mettre à mes ordres tout simplement ! » mentit Orochimaru.

« Ne mens pas ! » gronda Kisame.

« Nous allons t'ôter ce fardeau en même temps que nous allons t'ôter la vie ! » déclara Itachi.

Les trois ninjas se mirent en garde et des centaines de jutsus se succédèrent avant qu'Orochimaru ne tombe à terre, sans vie.

« Pourquoi tu t'en sors toujours indemne ? » grogna Kisame, le bras et le visage en sang.

« Peut-être parce qu'il est bien plus fort que toi ! » répondit une voix dans l'ombre.

« Tiens tiens, un sous-fifre d'Orochimaru encore vivant ? » se moqua Kisame.

« Qu'allez vous faire des enfants ? » demanda Kabuto.

« Nous allons les emmener bien sûr, et toi avec ! » répondit Itachi.

« Pourquoi l'emmenons nous ? » s'opposa Kisame.

« Je doute que ces jeunes nous suivent sans opposer aucune résistance ! Il possède un jutsu bien pratique à vrai dire ! » déclara Itachi.

« Au fait, pourquoi devons nous emmener ces gamins ? » demanda Kisame.

« Pour la même raison qu'Orochimaru ! Leur puissance nous sera bien utile ! » répondit Itachi.

« Et s'ils ne veulent pas se joindre à vous ? » reprit Kabuto.

« Alors tu les y forcera ! Orochimaru avait sans doute prévu un jutsu pour ça, sachant qu'aucun ninja de Konoha n'accepterait de le servir ! » ordonna Itachi.

« Bien vu ! » ricana Kabuto.

« On y va ! »

Les trois hommes descendirent jusqu'au 2ème sous-sol puis s'arrêtèrent devant la cellule des ninjas de Konoha. Quand Sasuke remarqua le visage de son frère, il se mit debout et lui hurla dessus :

« Je te tuerais Itachi, tu m'entends ? Je te tuerais ! »

« Où est l'autre ordure ? » demanda Naya étonnamment calme.

« Il est mort ! » répondit simplement Kisame.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? » reprit Sakura.

« Vous le saurez en temps voulu ! » répondit Itachi avant que Kabuto ne refasse son jutsu et que les prisonniers ne se retrouvent dans la main d'Itachi. Ils firent la même chose sur Kurenai, qui était dans une autre cellule, puis ils repartirent.

* * *

Voila! J'attends vos reviews!!! 


	20. Chapter 20: Itachi, maître du jeu

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Keikoku:** Désolé pour les erreurs! Sinon merci pour les compliments! C'est pas sûr qu'il reste des célibataires à la fin!

**Ehwinn:** Encore vraiment désolé pour les erreurs, je fais vraiment pas gâche des fois! Désolé pour Naya, mais regarde ds les prochains chapitres et dis moi si tu trouves qu'elle a changer! Bonne lecture pour ce new chapitre!

**Sasu:** Merci beaucoup! Voila la suite!

**Tsukieina:** Voila la suite lol! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Kabuto, son sort est entre mes mains! Le pauvre, il doit avoir peur!

**Fan de sasu/saku:** Merci beaucoup! Dans ce chapitre, il y a une ébauche de protection mais la vrai scène viendra sûrement plus tard!

**Kestrel-chan:** Lol! Ouil, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui apprécie Kabuto et je n'en fais pas partie, désolé! Bonne lecture quand même!

**Sae:** Tu verras l'avenir des "autres" dans les prochains chapitres! Je te laisse imaginer pleins de choses! lol! Je suis sadique! lol! Bonne lecture! Biz

**Goudoux:** Encore désolé pour Naya mais regarde ds les chaps suivants et dis moi si tu trouves qu'elle a changé ( qu'elle est moins mise en avant quoi!) ! Sinon, non, je ne suis pas une fan d'action ou vérité mais j'ai eu un coup de folie lors de l'écriture de ces chapitres! lol! Bonne lecture!

**Elnaria:** Désolé pour la vitesse de parution mais avec mon bac français écrit, j'ai pas trop eu le temps, avec les révisions et tout! Et je vais pas trop avoir plus de temps maintenant car il me reste l'oral! Désolé! Sinon je suis heureuse, enfin une personne qui apprécie Naya! Je suis comblée! lol! Voila la suite! Bonne lecture!

**Rénia:** Oui, moi aussi j'adoooooooooooore Itachi lol! Il est troooooo booooooo et trooooooo classe! lol! Sinon, voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Bonne lecture!

**Athenais:** Je déteste également Orochimaru, quel sale bonhomme! lol! T'inquiètes pas pour Sasuke et Sakura, j'ai plein de choses prévues pour eux! Mince, ils ont peur maintenant, ils s'enfuient en courant! Désolé, je dois les rattraper, bonne lecture! Biz

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Itachi, le maître du jeu**

Les senseis laissèrent les jeunes ninjas se remettrent de leurs émotions en les raccompagnant chez eux, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du 5ème Hokage.

« Entrez ! »

Les trois adultes pénètrent dans la pièce puis se placèrent devant la femme.

« Où est Kurenai ? » demanda Tsunade.

« Elle s'est faite enlevée par Orochimaru, ainsi que Sasuke, Sakura et Naya ! » répondit Gai.

« Comment ? » hurla Tsunade.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolé Tsunade sama ! Orochimaru nous a également dit qu'il viendrait chercher les deux jeunes Hyuga, Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino et Naruto ! » ajouta Zérios.

Tsunade se massa les tempes, visiblement soucieuse :

« Pourquoi Sakura ? » demanda t'elle.

« Il semblerait que nos ennemis sachent qu'elle a été entraînée et par vous et par Naya, ils savent quelle est sa puissance ! » répondit Kakashi.

« Je ne comprends pas ! Nous avions si bien cacher sa force ! » soupira Tsunade.

« Ils ont dû s'en rendre compte pendant nos combats contre les bandits ! » souffla Asuma.

« Je vais envoyer des troupes d'anbus à leur recherche, et j'en chargerais d'autres de surveiller les jeunes qui sont visés ! » décida Tsunade.

Les adultes s'apprêtèrent à partir quand Tsunade appela Kakasi, elle attendit que les autres ferment la porte puis prit la parole :

« Ils savent pour Naya ? »

« Je ne pensent pas qu'ils l'ai découvert juste en nous espionnant ! » répondit Kakashi.

« Il faut la récupérer à tout prix Kakashi, elle est une puissance fabuleuse pour le village ! »

« Vous voyez donc Naya et Naruto uniquement comme des armes pour Konoha ? » demanda Kakashi en haussant le ton.

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais dis toi bien que ce village a besoin d'eux ! » répondit Tsunade.

« Bien ! Avez-vous besoin d'autres choses ? »

« Oui ! Kakashi, reste vivant ! » dit Tsunade en le suppliant du regard.

« Je ferais mon possible Tsunade ! » salua Kakashi avant de sortir.

Kabuto annula son jutsu et les jeunes ninjas se retrouvèrent dans une cellule fermée par des barreaux de chakra alors qu'il garda Kurenai enfermée dans son deuxième jutsu.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous nous garder enfermés ? » demanda Sakura.

« Nous aurons besoin de vous lorsque vous serez réunis ! Tous les neuf ! » répondit Kisame.

« Kisame, allons chercher le jeune Hyuga ! » décida Itachi.

« Ne touchez pas à Neji ! » cria Naya qui commençait à perdre son calme.

« Oh, mais c'est qu'elle s'énerverait la petite ! » sourit Kisame.

« Ne t'inquiète pas voyons Naya, nous n'avons pas besoin de le toucher pour le ramener ici ! » continua Kabuto.

Kabuto disparut suivit de Kisame, Itachi se pencha alors vers la cellule et prit la parole :

« Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiètes pour vous, loin de là d'ailleurs, mais je voulais juste vous prévenir ! Sasuke, tu diras à tes copains de faire attention, Kisame aime bien avoir des filles dans son lit ! »

« De quoi ? » hurla Sasuke.

« Ne crie pas ! » ordonna Itachi en laissant échapper une aura qui leur faisait froid dans le dos.

« Si tu crois que je vais les laisser toucher aux filles ! » cracha Sasuke.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ferais ça, je te prévenais c'est tout ! Et maintenant je dois prévenir les filles, Kabuto préfère les garçons de son côté ! » ajouta Itachi.

« Oh non, mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est quoi cet endroit de dingue ? » soupira Sakura.

« Et toi ? Rien ni personne ne t'intéresse ? » demanda Naya.

« Moi ? J'avoue que vous me plaisez toutes les deux ! » sourit froidement Itachi.

« Si tu poses la main sur une des deux, je te bute, t'as compris ? » hurla Sasuke.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas crier ! Et je les touche si j'en ai envie ! » gronda Itachi avant de disparaître pour rejoindre Kabuto et Kisame.

« Mais c'est quoi ces gros pervers ! » désespéra Sakura.

« Il y en a au moins un des deux qui est mignon ! On dirait Sasuke en plus âgé ! Il est peut-être plus froid que moi mais qu'est-ce qu'il est canon ! » sourit Naya.

« Si Neji entendait ça il ferait une sacré crise de jalousie ! » rigolaSasuke oubliant quelques instants là où il était.

« Il me manque ! » sourit tristement Naya.

« Ca fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ça, Naya ! » dit Sakura.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Naya.

« Avant tu ne t'attachais à personne et maintenant tu es triste parce que tu ne pourras pas voir Neji quelques temps ! » sourit Sakura.

« Kisame, Kabuto ! Allons chercher Neji Hyuga ! » ordonna Itachi.

« Pourquoi ne pas prendre l'autre Hyuga en même temps ? » demanda Kisame.

« Parce que je veux que cette chère Tsunade voit ses 6 petits protégés disparaîtrent les uns après les autres sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire ! En plus je n'aime pas beaucoup l'héritière des Hyugas ! » répondit Itachi.

« Pour quelle raison, elle est adorable cette fille ? » demanda Kabuto.

« C'est justement pour ce trait de caractère que je ne l'aime pas ! Mais finit de bavarder, allons le chercher ! » décida Itachi en se dirigeant vers Konoha.

« En plus, Neji est vraiment très beau, quel beau corps, et ses cheveux…j'aimerais passer la main dedans…et ses yeux…ils sont si purs…je vais bien m'amuser avec lui…il suffit de se débarrasser de la gênante… » marmonnait Kabuto.

« Kabuto, arrête de marmonner tes trucs de pervers ou tu ne vivras pas très longtemps ! » grogna Kisame.

Itachi repéra Neji assis sur un banc dans un parc où il venait souvent avant de massacrer sa famille. Les trois hommes se séparèrent et tuèrent les 4 anbus protégeant le jeune garçon.

« Je vous attendais ! » dit Neji d'une voix froide qui n'avait rien à envier à celle d'Itachi.

« J'étais impatient de te revoir ! » sourit Kabuto sous le regard perplexe de Neji.

« Pourquoi es tu avec Itachi Uchiwa ? Où est Orochimaru ? » demanda Neji.

« Orochimaru est mort et Kabuto nous obéit pour ne pas subir le même sort ! » répondit Kisame.

« Où sont Naya, Sakura et Sasuke ? » continua Neji.

« Ils ne sont pas en danger, pour le moment ! » sourit Kabuto.

Neji eut un frisson d'horreur devant ce sourire quelque peu…vicieux…avant de lever ses yeux vers Itachi.

« Pas la peine de me mettre dans votre bulle, je vous suis ! »

« Tu es bien raisonnable, petit Hyuga ! » sourit Kisame.

« Suis nous ! » ordonna Itachi.

Les trois ninjas firent de nombreux détours afin que Neji ne sache retrouver leur repaire s'il ce passait quelque chose. Ils l'emmenèrent directement dans la cellule où il se jeta au cou de sa petite amie sous les regards amusés que Kisame lançait à Kabuto qui bouillait intérieurement.

Les trois remontèrent ensuite au niveau du bureau d'Itachi quand il reprit la parole :

« A la nuit tombée, nous irons chercher Shikamaru Nara ! »

« Il aura du mal à utiliser sa technique dans le noir ! » approuva Kisame.

C'est ainsi qu'ils repartirent vers Konoha quelques heures plus tard pour aller chercher Shikamaru.

« Il faut à tout prix que je lui dise ce soir ! On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer entre temps ! » murmura Shika qui sortit sans bruit de sa maison.

Il évita la dizaine de anbus qui le surveillait, Tsunade avait augmenté leur nombre depuis l'enlèvement de Neji. Shika soupira doucement, ils ne s'apercevaient même pas qu'il avait disparu alors comment ils pourraient le défendre contre Orochimaru.

« Tiens tiens, on se promène tout seul ? » demanda une voix.

« Et merde ! » jura Shika.

« Où sont tes gardes du corps ? » demanda Kabuto.

« Je les ai semés mais il ne vont pas tarder ! » mentit Shika d'une voix pourtant bien assurée.

« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas ! Tu n'aimerais pas avoir de morts sur la conscience, n'est-ce pas ? » susurra Kisame.

« Je me répète, où allais tu ? » demanda Itachi.

« Itachi Uchiwa ? Où est Orochimaru ? »

« Mort ! Maintenant répond à ma question ou je te tues ! » siffla Itachi.

« Je me promenais ! » mentit Shika.

« Tu allais voir ta petite amie ? comme c'est touchant ! » ricana Kisame.

« Il n'en a pas ! » sourit Kabuto.

« Pourquoi Orochimaru n'avait pas besoin d'Ino Yamanaka ? » demanda Itachi.

« Selon lui, elle ne détenait pas assez de pouvoir psychique ! » répondit Kabuto.

« Bon, suis nous Nara ! » ordonna Kisame.

« Non, je dois à tout prix la voir ! » refusa Shika.

« Kabuto ! » appela Itachi.

Shika ne put faire plus de deux pas qu'il se trouvait déjà dans la bulle. Kisame sourit tandis que Itachi déposa une lettre dans la boite aux lettres d'Ino, une lettre destinée à Tsunade, avant de repartir.

« Toi aussi ? » soupira Sakura quand ils déposèrent Shika dans la cellule.

« Oui ! » murmura piteusement Shika.

« Où est Neji ? » demanda Kabuto qui cherchait le jeune garçon du regard.

Sakura frissonna de dégoût avant de répondre :

« Là où tu ne le toucheras jamais ! »

« Ta gueule, petite garce ! » cria Kabuto.

« Kabuto ! N'hausse pas la voix sur nos invités ! » ordonna Kisame sous le regard noir de Kabuto.

« Où est-il ? » demanda simplement Itachi.

« Avec Naya ! » répondit Sakura.

« Toi ! Viens avec moi ! » déclara Kisame en désignant Sakura.

« Jamais ! » cria Sasuke en se plaçant devant elle pour la protéger.

« Calme toi ! Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal ! De toute façon, on a besoin qu'elles soient… » commença Kisame.

« Kisame ! » gronda Itachi.

« Désolé Itachi ! Bon, viens avec moi petite ! » reprit Kisame.

Sakura embrassa Sasuke avant de sortir de la cellule et de rejoindre Kisame.

« Vous la reverrez dans une petite heure ! La prochaine, c'est toi Naya ! » déclara Kisame avant de partir avec Sakura.

« Je vous tuerais ! » cria Sasuke.

« Arrête de crier, il ne va pas la toucher ! » dit Itachi.

« Il vaut mieux pour toi ! » intervint Neji.

« Tu penses me faire peur ? » ironisa Itachi.

« Tu devrais avoir peur pourtant ! » ajouta Naya.

« Qui est le prochain Itachi sama ? » demanda Kabuto.

« Gaara du désert ! » répondit Itachi.

Après cette réponse, les deux ninjas disparurent laissant les jeunes ninjas seuls.

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! » soupira Shika.

« On a qu'à attendre qu'il n'y en ai qu'un et à nous tous on pourra le battre ! » proposa Neji.

« Et comment on fait pour passer les barreaux ? » demanda Sasuke.

« On a qu'à attendre qu'il fasse rentrer ou sortir l'un de nous ! » répondit Naya.

« Bonne idée ! Dès que l'un d'entre eux arrive seul et ouvre la porte, on lui saute dessus et on lui refait le portrait ! Au fait, où est Kurenai sensei ? » questionna Shika.

« Je sais pas ! On ne l'a pas vu depuis qu'on est là ! » répondit Sasuke.

Tsunade donna un coup de pied rageur dans son bureau, ce qui eut pour effet de faire trembler tous les senseis.

« Il me nargue en plus, cette ordure ! Comment a t-il enlevé Shika sans qu'aucun des anbus présents ne le voient ? » soupira Tsunade.

Elle relut la lettre une fois de plus et grogna de rage.

_« Tsunade,_

_Encore une fois tu n'as pas pu protéger ce jeune ninja, Shikamaru Nara ! N'es tu donc bonne qu'à remplir des paperasses ? Je vais me faire le plaisir de venir les 5 autres jeunes dont j'ai besoin un par un ! J'imagine déjà ta tête, et à vrai dire, cela me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu dois être enragée en ce moment ! Quoi qu'il en soit, profites bien de tes derniers jours car bientôt je viendrais te prendre et ta vie et ton village ! Ma prochaine cible est Gaara du désert, voyons ce que tu vas faire pour le protéger celui là !_

_Itachi Uchiwa »_

« Que tous les groupe d'anbus surveillent Gaara ! Quand à vous, vous surveillerez les autres, on ne sait jamais avec Itachi ! » ordonna Tsunade.

Quand ils furent tous sortis, Tsunade s'affala sur sa chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Mais pourquoi diable ce gosse avait-il ainsi changé ? »

Elle prit une feuille vierge, où elle nota plusieurs choses avant de la refermer et de l'enfermer dans une coffre à l'aide d'un jutsu.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Reviews please!


End file.
